


The German mistake oder: Sowas von deine Schuld!

by Aleya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Co-Autor ist Esmeralda, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Self-Insert, Spoiler bis Staffel 10, das hier wird lang, spielt aber nach Staffel 8, und unsere Art um Staffel 11 zu überleben, weitere Charaktere werden hinzugefügt sobald sie auftauchen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 54,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleya/pseuds/Aleya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aus dem French Mistake-Universum direkt zu den Winchesters in eine Welt voller Monster, Dämonen und Engel. Saimi und Esmeralda wachen in einer verlassenen Lagerhalle auf, ohne die Spur einer Ahnung, wie sie überhaupt dorthin gekommen sind. Als sie dort auch noch auf zwei Engel treffen, die sie zu den Winchesters bringen wollen, nehmen die Katastrophen ihren Lauf. [Spoiler bis Staffel 10, jedoch Stand Staffel 8]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Purcon heißt nicht ohne Grund Fegefeuer

Saimi und Esme stellen sich einen neuem Abenteuer in der Welt der Winchesters, nur um festzustellen, dass einiges anders ist als in der Serie (Dean ist emotional ausgeglichen), während einiges gleich bleibt (Balthazars umwerfender Oberkörper) 

Rating: Hm... mal gucken. Damit ganz viele lesen, sagen wir erst mal P18-Slash ;) fängt aber harmlos an und wird wahrscheinlich auch harmlos enden, weil wir immer noch keine Sex-Szenen schreiben können.  
Pairing: Sabriel, Megstiel, Balthimi, Deralda. Keiner geht leer aus. Außer Crowley, aber der kriegt ne Katze. Oder auch nicht.  
Warnings: *Liste zück und abstreich*  
OOC - Jeder ist so, wie wir ihn brauchen. Keine PTBS, keine Alpträume, keine emotional schwer geschädigten Winchesters.  
Self-Insert - ja, wir wissen, das macht man nicht und nein, es stört uns nicht, dass wir es trotzdem machen  
Mary-Sue - Kommentar siehe Self-Insert  
Fluff, Sillyness - macht man auch nicht, wissen wir, wir haben unseren Spaß beim Schreiben.  
Character Death - es ist Supernatural, wir garantieren für nichts.  
PWP - wenn wir irgendwann lernen, wie man Sex-Szenen schreibt (oder Sebastian Roché sich weiterhin so zeigt wie er sich zeigt *hust* ~ Saimi)

Das hier dient vorwiegend der Belustigung von Esme und Saimi und wir schreiben nur des Schreibens willen. Wir hoffen dennoch, dass ihr soviel Spaß beim Lesen habt wie wir beim Schreiben. Updates gibt es wöchentlich, wann immer wir Zeit haben.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saimi erwachte mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen und der Gewissheit, eine grässlichen Fehler begangen zu haben. Vielleicht hätte sie auf die Flasche Kirschschnaps gestern doch verzichten sollen... Neben ihr ächzte etwas, was verdächtig nach Esmeralda klang.

"Ich hasse dich", murmelte Saimi und presste die Hände auf die Augen. Natürlich half es nicht gegen die Kopfschmerzen, aber zumindest drehte sich das Schwarz vor ihren Augen etwas weniger.

Jap, eindeutig Esmeralda. "Tust du nicht. Außerdem war es dein Kirschschnaps", kam die irritierte Antwort und ein weiteres Ächzen.

"Vor Einnahme von Aspirin ist es dein Kirschschnaps", murmelte Saimi und versuchte sich erneut an der an sich einfachen Aufgabe des Augenöffnens. Ihr Kopf sagte eindeutig NEIN dazu und so wie es klang, ging es Esmeralda nicht viel besser.

Ein leises Kichern, was ebenso eindeutig nicht von Esmeralda stammte, ließ Saimi erschrocken die Augen aufreißen – und mit einem lauten Stöhnen wieder zusammenkneifen. Licht war böse und gehörte vernichtet.

"Keine Sorge, Kiddos, das haben wir gleich", sagte eine männliche Stimme eindeutig zu laut und amüsiert und vor allem viel zu nahe bei Saimi. Bevor sie irgendwie reagieren konnte, spürte sie zwei Finger an ihrer Stirn und die Kopfschmerzen waren wie weggeblasen. Kleidung raschelte neben ihr und Esmeraldas erleichtertes Ausatmen zeigte ihr, dass der Kater ihrer Freundin sich auch endlich zurückgezogen hatte.

Jetzt musste sie sich nur noch davon überzeugen, die Augen zu öffnen und sich der Realität zu stellen. Vielleicht später.

"Was bei allen heiligen Geistern", rief eine weitere Stimme mit eindeutig britischem Akzent und irgendwie wurden das Saimi viel zu viele Leute um sie herum. Sie entschied sich für das Naheliegendste und griff nach Esmeralda. "Ich hasse dich wirklich. Nie wieder Alkohol!"

"Schieb die Schuld mit dem Alkohol ja nicht auf mich. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich normalerweise nicht einen einzigen Tropfen anrühre. Wenn hier jemand Grund hat, irgendwen zu hassen, dann bin das ja wohl ich... Und zwar dich", gab Esmeralda von sich und kicherte leise. Irgendwann schaffte sie es dann doch die Augen zu öffnen – zumindest ansatzweise- und sich im - wo auch immer sie war - umzusehen. Sobald sie sich zumindest etwas an das grässliche Licht gewöhnt hatte und die beiden Gestalten in ihrer Umgebung einigermaßen ausmachen konnte, war sie mit einem Schlag wieder nüchtern.

"Ähm Saimi...", setzte Esmeralda an und piekte ihre Freundin in die Seite. Als diese nur ein mürrisches Grunzen von sich gab, versuchte es Esmeralda erneut: "Saimi, du solltest wirklich aufwachen." Untermalt wurde das Ganze von einem weiteren Piekser. Saimi knurrte ihrer Freundin ein: "Wenn du deinen Finger behalten willst, solltest du damit jetzt wirklich aufhören." entgegen, brachte sich letztendlich aber doch auch dazu, ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhr sie auf.

"Holy fucking shit. Du siehst nicht zufällig, was ich sehe oder?!", quiekte Saimi und wandte sich flüsternd an Esmeralda, um diese entgeistert anzusehen. "Du meinst Sebastian Roché und Richard Speight Jr.? Nein, natürlich nicht", gab diese ebenso flüsternd – und nicht minder quiekend- zurück und rieb sich nochmals über die Augen. Die beiden Männer waren in irgendeine Diskussion vertieft und schenkten den beiden Frauen daher kurzfristig keinerlei Beachtung.

Saimi fing sich als Erste wieder: "Okay okay okay. Ganz ruhig. Lass uns mal ganz langsam rekapitulieren. Was ist das Letzte, an das wir uns erinnern?"

"Du meinst abgesehen von etwa 5 Litern Kirschschnaps?"

"Ja genau, Esmeralda. Abgesehen von 5 Litern Kirschschnaps..."

Esmeralde dachte eine Sekunde darüber nach: "Naja wir waren auf der Purgatory Con beim Panel von Misha Collins, Jared Padalecki und Jensen Ackles, die verdammt heiß aussahen, möchte ich anmerken. Irgendwann wurde das Ganze von Mark Sheppard, Sebastian Roché und Richard Speight Jr. gecrasht, die ganz nebenbei erwähnt nicht minder heiß aussahen. Alle hatten eine Wahnsinnslaune, die Stimmung war super und dann gabs doch noch diese Fotosessions, die wir aber ausgelassen haben. Dafür könnte ich mich im Übrigen jetzt noch verhauen. Stell dir mal vor, wie absolut herrlich es gewesen wäre, die Bilder unseren ahnungslosen Familienmitgliedern unter die Nase halten zu können, ganz getreu dem Motto: Guckt mal, mein Neuer…"

"Ich merke schon, nach einer Flasche Kirschschnaps ist bei dir in Sachen Dämlichkeit tatsächlich noch Steigerungspotenzial vorhanden. Aber zurück zu unserer Rekapitulation; genau, wir waren auf der Con, ja die werten Herren waren verdammt heiß und stimmt, statt zu den Fototerminen sind wir in eine Bar gegangen und dort irgendwie versumpft. Auf einmal ist aber alles wie weggeblasen. Ich kann mich an nichts Weiteres mehr erinnern. Das erklärt aber noch lange nicht, wieso wir -obwohl wir vorher noch nahezu komatös waren- auf einmal katerfrei sind und vor uns Sebastian und Richard wie die Irren gestikulieren und dabei immer noch absolut umwerfend aussehen", schloss Saimi und sah sich immer noch zweifelnd um, ehe sie hinzufügte: "Und das erklärt auch nicht, wieso wir uns in irgendeiner verlassenen Lagerhalle befinden."

Esmeralda wurde kreidebleich: "Meinst du, die haben uns entführt?"

Saimi rollte theatralisch mit den Augen, ehe sie erwiderte: "Weshalb um alles in der Welt sollten uns Richard und Sebastian entführen?"


	2. Essen löst all deine Probleme!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Mal wie versprochen ein etwas längeres Kapitel. Außerdem hat die wunderbare Esmeralda sich die Mühe gemacht, ein paar Gif-Sets für diese Geschichte zu erstellen, welche wir hier immer passend zum Kapitel posten werden. Vielleicht hat ja der ein oder andere Lust, sich die mal anzuschauen und Esme ein Feedback zu hinterlassen, damit Saimis neu entdeckte Gif-Sucht befriedigt wird und es mehr gibt ;)
> 
> http://talaraleya.tumblr.com/post/126840579197/masterpost-crackshipgifs - hier findet ihr alle Gifs, welche erstellt wurden, dieser Post wird immer wieder aktualisiert.
> 
> Gifs für das aktuelle Kapitel werden unter dem aktuellen Kapitel gepostet.

Ehe Esmeralda zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, beendeten die beiden Männer ihre Diskussion und wandten sich den beiden Frauen zu. Sebastian war der Erste, der das Wort ergriff: "Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer ihr seid, aber ich muss mich bei euch für meinen Bruder entschuldigen. Gabriel übertreibt es manchmal maßlos mit seinen Scherzen und ihr seid zweifellos Bestandteil eines solchen geworden." Saimi und Esmeralda sahen sich entgeistert an und versuchten das soeben Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Viel Zeit dazu blieb ihnen allerdings nicht, als der vermeintliche Richard erwiderte: "Meine Scherze sind nie zu übertrieben und auch nie zu untertrieben. Sie sind genau richtig. Das solltest du eigentlich wissen, Balthazar."

Saimi und Esmeralda brauchten noch einen kleinen Augenblick ehe sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Saimi erklärte lachend: "Das ist gut, wirklich gut. Ich weiß, zwar nicht, wieso ausgerechnet Esmeralda und ich ausgewählt wurden, aber wir sind doch bestimmt bei der versteckten Kamera oder den Lachflashern oder wie auch immer diese Witzshows heißen mögen. Und noch viel weniger weiß ich, wie ihr es angestellt habt, aber das ist definitiv ein beeindruckender Trick." Esmeralda hatte sich auch etwas beruhigt und wandte sich an ihre Freundin: "Ich bin gespannt, wann der Rest vom Cast auftaucht. Und was mich auch brennend interessieren würde, ist, ob andere Con Besucher ebenfalls derartig reingelegt wurden. Ich wusste, dass der Cast schmerzfrei ist, aber das übertrifft echt alles."

 

Statt einer wirklichen Reaktion starrten die beiden Schauspieler sie nur an. Saimi und Esmeralda starrten zurück. Lange. Irgendwie hatte es etwas von "Wer zuerst blinzelt, hat verloren". Bis es Esmeralda zu bunt wurde und sie sich mit einem "Ihr spinnt doch alle" hinsetzte. Mühsam riss Saimi ihren Blick von Sebastian los - der Kerl sah aber auch unverschämt gut aus und so aus der Nähe waren diese blauen Augen wirklich gemein-, und sah ihre Freundin an. "Nur fürs Protokoll: Ich habe nichts gemacht und nichts hiermit zu tun. Außerdem bist du doch nur sackig, dass Jensen nicht hier ist."

Esmeralda gab ein verneinendes Schnauben von sich, was Saimi nur in ihrer Annahme bestätigte und setzte zu einer gepfefferten Antwort an, wurde jedoch von Sebastian unterbrochen.

"Darlings, so unterhaltsam das hier auch ist, ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon ihr sprecht. Mein Name ist Balthazar und zuletzt war ich auf einer Yacht im Mittelmeer unterwegs, wo es nebenbei ganz vorzügliche Margaritas gab."

"Ja ne is klar", erwiderte Saimi nur und setzte sich neben Esmeralda. Sie mochte es gar nicht, wenn man versuchte, sie für dumm zu verkaufen, nicht einmal wenn es Sebastian Roché war. Oder erst recht nicht, wenn er es war.

Richard verdrehte die Augen und sah entnervt gen Himmel. Oder gegen die Lagerhallendecke. "Gabriel. Man nennt mich Gabriel. Und ich werde hier jetzt verschwinden, ich hab mich noch um diesen Trottel in der Tierversuchsanstalt zu kümmern."

Saimi blinzelte. Esmeralda verlagerte gespannt ihr Gewicht und starrte Richard an. Nichts passierte. "Ähm, ich sags nur ungern, aber du bist immer noch hier. Also direkt vor uns. Wir können dich sehen. Verschwindetricks funktionieren anders", erbarmte sich Saimi schließlich, auf das Offensichtliche hinzuweisen. Irgendwie war das alles ziemlich peinlich.

"Das ist unmöglich", murmelte Richard und sah Sebastian entsetzt an. "Balthazar, kannst du fliegen?"

Esmeralda prustete los. "Fliegen, ja klar. Jungs, ihr seid echt zu putzig." Sebastian sah sie irritiert an. "Sie hat irgendwie recht", meinte Saimi bloß und zuckte mit den Schultern, als sein Blick hilfesuchend zu ihr schwenkte. "Wir sind zwar Fans, aber alles machen wir nun auch nicht mit. Es wird übrigens langsam lächerlich." Sebastians Irritation schien ins Unermessliche zu steigen, als Saimi ihn bloß freundlich anlächelte. Esmeralda wusste, dass dieses Lächeln nur bedeutete, dass ihre Freundin in Gedanken alle möglichen Mordszenarien durchspielte.

Schließlich wandte Sebastian sich mit einem gemurmelten "Menschen" Richard zu. Saimi verdrehte nur die Augen und Esmeralda kicherte vor sich hin. "Männer", wisperte sie und lachte weiter. Beide Männer sahen nun ausgesprochen beunruhigt aus.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du das gleiche winzige Problemchen wie ich, Balthazar. Lass mich etwas ausprobieren", sagte Richard schließlich. Gespannt lehnte Saimi sich vor. Selbst wenn sie bei der versteckten Kamera waren, sah sie den beiden gern zu.

Bis plötzlich sämtliche Lichter der Lagerhalle mit lautem Knallen und Funkenregen zersprangen und die Schatten von sechs riesigen Flügeln hintern Richard erschienen. Saimi und Esmeralda schrieen unwillkürlich auf und zuckten zurück. Unwillkürlich tastete Saimi nach Esmeraldas Hand und klammerte sich fest. Das musste eine Nachwirkung des Kirschschnapses sein. Irgendjemand hatte ihnen die neueste Partydroge verpasst und sie halluzinierten fröhlich vor sich hin.

"Das ist nicht real." Esmeralda starrte die beiden Männer aus riesigen Augen an. "Das kann nicht real sein."  
"Glaub mir, ist es", erwiderte Richard, der eindeutig nicht Richard war, denn das alles konnte nicht wahr sein. "Nun, zumindest sind unsere Flügel noch da. Nur Fliegen ist wohl nicht. Außerdem habe ich Hunger. Lasst uns was essen gehen."

Doch weder Saimi noch Esmeralda machten irgendwelche Anstalten sich zu erheben, geschweige denn irgendwo hinzugehen. Nachdem sie beide den ersten Schock einigermaßen überwunden hatten, fand Esmeralda ihre Sprache als Erste wieder: "Okay, also das war nun wirklich beeindruckend und so, aber lustig ist es schon lang nicht mehr. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ihr das mit den Special Effects hinbekommen habt, aber ich hab keine Lust mehr, mich weiter auf den Arm nehmen zu lassen, und da könnt ihr noch so oft Sebastian Roché und Richard Speight Jr. sein und Saimi euch beide anhimmeln. Ich will zurück in mein Hotelzimmer. Du auch, Saimi?" Saimi sah ihre Freundin entgeistert an: "Du Esme, ich sag es ja wirklich nur sehr sehr ungern, aber ich glaub, dass das in der Tat nicht Sebastian und Richard sind."

Esmeralda sah ihre Freundin mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, ehe sie langsam erwiderte: "Mooooooment mal... Du willst mir doch jetzt nicht etwa wirklich erzählen, dass das keine Schauspieler sind, sondern... ja, was eigentlich? Engel?!"

"Wie erklärst du dir denn sonst diese Flügel?"

"Das sagte ich doch gerade schon. Special Effects, nichts anderes."

"Esme, das sind garantiert keine Special Effects. Die sahen verdammt real aus."

"Du willst mir jetzt also wirklich voller Überzeugung erzählen, dass diese beiden Knallköpfe dort drüben echte Engel sind? Und nicht nur irgendwelche Engel, sondern Balthazar und Gabriel aka Sebastian Roché und Richard Speight Jr. aus Supernatural?!"

Sowohl Saimi als auch Esmeralde ignorierten Balthazars und Gabriels Einwände getreu dem Motto "Hey, wir stehen genau hier" und "Sei froh, dass wir keine Kräfte mehr haben, sonst wärst du nun auf dem Grund des Atlantiks" wirksam. Saimi sah ihre Freundin eindringlich an und nickte langsam. Esmeralda brauchte einen Moment, um die Überzeugung ihrer Freundin zu verarbeiten. Kurz darauf verlor sie jegliche Farbe. Die beiden widmeten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Gabriel und Balthazar und versuchten diese Erkenntnis zumindest einigermaßen zu verarbeiten.

Saimi räusperte sich als Erste und fragte an die beiden Engel gewandt: "Ihr seid also wirklich Balthazar und Gabriel? Ihres Zeichens Engel und derzeit ohne jedwede Engelskräfte? Balthazar und Gabriel aus Supernatural?"

Gabriel stieß ein genervtes Seufzen aus: "Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ihr Menschen nur mit dieser unsäglichen Show habt. Die wird uns in keinster Weise gerecht und ich weiß auch bis heute nicht, wer dort wen mit Magie belegen musste, damit die Macher Leute gefunden haben, die uns zumindest etwas ähnlich sehen." "Also etwas ähnlich sehen ist ja wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Eineiige Zwillinge trifft es da viel eher", erwiderte Saimi und handelte sich prompt einen Blick von Gabriel ein, der irgendwo zwischen Unglaube und Gereiztheit hin und her schwankte, ehe sie hinzufügte: "Ihr seid also wirklich echt?" Balthazar schien so etwas wie Mitleid mit den beiden Frauen zu verspüren, da er nahezu sanft erwiderte: "Ich kann verstehen, dass das für euch schwer zu glauben ist, aber ja, so ist es. Ich bin Balthazar, das links neben mir ist mein Bruder Gabriel"

Saimi schien sich mit dieser Erklärung relativ schnell abgefunden zu haben, Esmeralda hingegen, startete einen neuen Versuch: "Wir können also nicht davon ausgehen, dass im nächsten Moment Jared, Misha und Jensen um die Ecke biegen und sich köstlich amüsieren, was ihr für eine Megashow abgezogen habt?" Gabriel erwiderte zusehends genervt: "Kiddo, hier wird niemand um die Ecke biegen und uns feiern." Esmeralda seufzte resigniert auf, ehe sie sich mit einem: "Ich hoffe, wirkliche Engel sind weniger arschig unterwegs als die in der Show" an Saimi wandte. Saimi kicherte leise, während Balthazar das Ganze mit einem erneuten: "Wir stehen immer noch direkt vor euch" quittierte.

"Können wir nun endlich los und uns etwas zu essen holen?", kam es erneut von Gabriel.

"Ich dachte, Engel müssten nichts essen?", fragte Saimi erstaunt.

"Sagt wer? Supernatural?" Saimi nickte argwöhnisch. Gabriel seufzte theatralisch auf: "Kiddo, ich sag es dir wirklich nur sehr ungern, aber das ist eine der vielen Fakten, die eure geliebte Serie falsch hat. Wir Engel haben ganz normale Bedürfnisse, denen wir auch nachgehen müssen. Sei es essen, trinken, schlafen oder sch..."

"Woah zu viele Informationen, viel zu viele", kam Esmeraldas Einwand, die sich allerdings ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte, als sie einen Blick auf ihre Freundin warf, bei der anscheinend gerade das Kopfkino eingesetzt hatte. Gabriel schenkte ihr keinerlei Beachtung und fuhr ungerührt fort: "Einziger Unterschied ist, dass wir übermenschliche Kräfte haben und grundsätzlich im Himmel beheimatet sind."

"Die Hölle war wohl schon voll, was?", wollte Esmeralda wissen, die noch immer nicht mit der Welt versöhnt war.

"Also können wir nun endlich etwas Essen gehen?", versuchte Gabriel sein Glück erneut.

"Bring uns zurück."

"Was?"

"Ich sagte: Bring uns zurück. Dorthin, von wo du uns geholt hast.", kam es von Esmeralda.

Balthazar erwiderte resigniert: "Das kann er nicht. Wir haben keine Kräfte mehr. Wir sind nahezu menschlich." "Wie konnte das passieren?", wollte Saimi wissen.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber dieser Zustand verbietet uns, euch irgendwohin zu senden. Egal wo. Wir könnten euch nicht mal ans andere Ende der Straße zappen."

Saimi überlegte kurz, ehe sie antwortete: "Das heißt also wir sind hier gefangen? Wo auch immer hier ist." Gabriel zeigte so etwas wie Mitgefühl: "So sieht es leider aus, Kiddo. Tut mir leid."

"In dem Fall sollten wir wirklich was essen gehen." Esmeralda starrte Saimi an. So langsam fühlte sie sich permanent beobachtet. "Was?", fuhr Saimi fort und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich brech nachher in Panik aus. Mit vollem Magen lohnt es sich wenigstens."

Esmeraldas entsetztes "Spinnst du?" wurde von Gabriels lautem und fröhlichen "Ich MAG sie" übertönt. Esmeralda verschränkte die Arme. "Du willst also wirklich mit irgendwelchen Spinnern, die sich für Engel halten und uns hier nach Strich und Faden verarschen, mitgehen? Du weißt doch noch nicht mal, wo wir sind."

"Wir zahlen auch", kam es wenig hilfreich von Balthazar. Esmeraldas Blick hätte jeden Nicht-Engel sofort zu Asche verwandelt. "Sehr gut", schoss sie giftig zurück. "Ich hab eh kein Geld dabei."

"Heißt das, du kommst mit?", fragte Saimi, erhob sich und streckte eine Hand nach Esmeralda aus. Unwillig vor sich hinmurmelnd akzeptierte Esmeralda sie und ließ sich hochziehen. "Hast du was gesagt?", stichelte Saimi übertrieben fröhlich und grinste ihre Freundin breit an. "Das ist sowas von deine Schuld", murrte Esmeralda übertrieben deutlich und ging steif zum Ausgang der Lagerhalle. Dort angekommen, drehte sie sich um. "Kommt ihr jetzt endlich oder was?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gif für dieses Kapitel: http://33.media.tumblr.com/d915cb7891c6761b37f8c51aafb95738/tumblr_inline_nt6zdrWWXi1qfonsb_500.gif Saimi weist Balthazar und Gabriel sanft darauf hin, dass sie noch immer sichtbar sind. Auf ihre gewohnt nette und liebenswürdige Art natürlich und Balthazar ist nicht begeistert.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem wir beide die 30-s-Promo für Staffel elf gesehen haben, sind wir uns nun einig, dass wir mindestens 1000 Seiten Liebe und Fluff und Happiness für alle misshandelten Charaktere von Supernatural brauchen. Genaueres dazu hier: http://bloodymary1507.tumblr.com/post/128731074303/talaraleya-bloodymary1507-talaraleya
> 
> Seid also gewarnt. Das hier ist unser Happy Place und je nachdem wie sich Staffel 11 dann entwickelt, wird sich das hier niederschlagen. Aber nun viel Spaß mit einem weiteren Kapitel!

Kurze Zeit später wussten sie immerhin, WO sie waren. In einer amerikanischen Kleinstadt mitten im Nichts. Der Name auf dem "Willkommen in Lebanon"-Schild weckte Erinnerungen in Saimi. "Du sag mal… Kommt dir der Ort nicht bekannt vor?", wandte sie sich stirnrunzelnd an Esmeralda. "Ja, klar", antwortete Esmeralda kurz angebunden. " Der Bunker ist hier irgendwo." Offensichtlich hatte sie sich noch immer nicht mit der Situation angefreundet und Gabriels begeistertes "Au ja, statten wir Dumm und Dümmer einen Besuch ab, ich habe Sammy schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen" war nicht hilfreich. Saimi schlug Gabriel mit der Faust gegen den Oberarm und zischte ihm leise "Benimm dich" zu. Saimi wusste von Esmeraldas Schwäche für Dean und war sofort bereit, ihn für ihre Freundin zu verteidigen. Außerdem war der Kommentar einfach nur gemein gewesen.

Gabriel rieb sich beleidigt den Oberarm, schwieg aber klugerweise. Sollte doch keiner sagen, dass Engel nicht lernfähig waren. "Was ist der Bunker?", fragte schließlich Balthazar. Esmeralda seufzte genervt. "Erklär du es ihm, Saimi. Mir reichts." Sie starrte kurz auf die Uhr der winzigen Kirche des winzigen Nestes, sah in Richtung der Sonne und stapfte entschlossen los.

Gabriel hob die Hand und sah aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln hielt Saimi ihn davon ab. Wenn der Engel jetzt etwas Falsches sagte, würden sie schneller als ihnen lieb war herausfinden, ob sie noch ihre Unsterblichkeit besaßen. "Esme?", opferte sie sich stattdessen und grinste über Gabriels erleichtertes Seufzen.

Esmeralda ignorierte sie entschlossen. Sie legte ein beeindruckendes Tempo vor und so rief Saimi sie erneut so laut sie konnte. Aus Trotz lief sie noch einige Meter weiter, blieb jedoch schließlich stehen und verschränkte die Arme. "WAS?"

Mit schnellen Schritten lief Saimi auf sie zu – sie hatte keine Lust, sich die Lunge aus dem Hals zu brüllen, nur weil Esmeralda schlechte Laune hatte. "Das da ist Süden", grinste sie schließlich, als sie Esmeralda erreicht hatte.

"Äh... Das wusste ich natürlich. Na und?", erwiderte Esmeralda knurrig. "Und wo liegt der Bunker relativ gesehen zu Lebanon?", hakte Saimi fröhlich weiter nach. Die beiden Engel bewiesen gesunden Engelsverstand und blieben am Schild stehen. Um nichts in der Welt würden sie sich freiwillig Esmeraldas Zorn aussetzen. "Keine Ahnung. Am Arsch?", erwiderte Esmeralda nun eindeutig sauer und wandte sich endlich wieder Saimi zu.

"Nordwestlich, meine Liebe.

Esmeraldas Miene nahm bedenkliche Ähnlichkeit mit einer Gewitterwolke an. Saimi kannte das schon und wusste, dass sie nie lange böse blieb – zumindest nicht auf sie. Undeutlich vor sich hinmurmelnd wandte Esmeralda sich nach rechts und stapfte weiter. Nahezu unhörbar leise konnte Saimi aus der Richtung der Engel ein leises Glucksen hören. Sofort gab sie den beiden mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass Lachen jetzt so ziemlich das Blödeste war, was sie anstellen konnten. Gleich nach der Tatsache, sie hierhergezappt zu haben natürlich.

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten hatte sie Esmeralda eingeholt und packte sie an den Schultern. Das erschrockene Quieken ihrer Freundin ignorierend drehte sie sie um und zeigte mit dem Finger zum Horizont. "Das da", der Finger wedelte vor Esmeraldas Nase, die offensichtlich nur schwer der Versuchung widerstehen konnte, reinzubeißen, herum. "ist Nordwesten. Da lang müssen wir. Ich hab nur keine Ahnung, wie weit, also will ich vorher trotzdem was essen gehen. Und Gabriel zahlt."

Gabriel und Balthazar gaben sich Mühe, betont unschuldig und harmlos zu wirken, was die sicherste Möglichkeit war, Esmeraldas Laune weiter zu senken. Die Kerle hatten aber auch ein Talent... Das konnte noch lustig werden, dachte Saimi bei sich, als sie alle im Gänsemarsch die große Straße, die praktischerweise Hauptstraße hieß, in Richtung der Kleinstadt entlang liefen.

Sie mussten nicht einmal einen Kilometer weit laufen, doch die Sonne brannte heiß und sowohl Saimi als auch Esmeralda waren beide fürs Ausgehen und nicht fürs durch-die-Wüste-latschen-und-Sonnenbrand-holen gekleidet. Dementsprechend hatte Saimi Blasen an den Füßen und Esmeralda den Tiefpunkt ihrer Laune erreicht. Als sie den kleinen Supermarkt erreichten, ließen sich die beiden erleichtert im Schatten auf den Bordstein sinken.

"Wollt ihr nicht mit reinkommen?", wollte Balthazar von den beiden wissen. Während Esmeralda es vorzog, den Engel einfach nur mit Blicken zu durchbohren, erwiderte Saimi ruhig: "Doch wollen wir. Aber erst nachdem wir uns etwas erholt haben."

"Sind denn alle Menschen so verweichlicht?", fragte Gabriel süffisant und grinste.

"Sind alle Engel selbstmordgefährdet?", schnappte Esmeralda zurück und feuerte weitere Todesblicke in Gabriels Richtung ab. Sie war ja wirklich ein großer Fan von Richard Speight Jr., aber sein Engelsebenbild ging ihr gehörig auf den Keks. Saimi seufzte hörbar auf. Wo auch immer sie da rein geraten waren, sie wollte irgendwie auf keinen Fall wissen, wohin das noch führen sollte. Esme hatte Saimis Reaktion zwar mitbekommen, riss sich ihrer Freundin zuliebe aber so gut wie möglich zusammen.

Nachdem sich Saimi und Esmeralda einigermaßen erholt hatten, rappelten sie sich auf und folgten den beiden Engeln in den Supermarkt. "Ich hoffe für die beiden, dass sie verdammt spendabel sind. Wenn ich schon hier festsitze, möchte ich zumindest was Gescheites zu essen.", murrte Esmeralda vor sich hin. Saimi musste sich ernsthaft ein Lachen verkneifen. So grummelig, wie sich ihre Freundin im Moment gab, hatte sie sie aber auch selten erlebt. Balthazar schien – im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder- das sensiblere Gespür für seine Umwelt zu haben. Oder vielleicht war es auch einfach nur der bessere Überlebensinstinkt. Er wandte sich an die beiden Frauen und meinte: "Soweit ich das von meinen Ausflügen in euer Paralleluniversum mitbekommen habe, gibt es hier so ziemlich die gleichen Sachen zu kaufen wie bei euch auch. Also bedient euch bitte. Die Einkäufe zu bezahlen ist das Mindeste, was wir tun können."

"Da könntest du vielleicht sogar Recht haben.", erwiderte Saimi. Als Balthazar mit einem "Da hab ich nicht nur vielleicht Recht, sondern ganz bestimmt, Darling" antwortete, rollte Saimi nur unauffällig mit den Augen. Bis auf Esmeralda, die ihre Freundin mehr als nur gut kannte, schien das allerdings niemandem aufgefallen zu sein und so begnügte sie sich damit, einfach nur genervt die Augen zu verdrehen, ehe sie sich die Regalauslagen genauer besah. Gabriel hatte währenddessen beschlossen, seine Begleiter weitestgehend zu ignorieren. Stattdessen schnappte er sich einen Einkaufskorb und marschierte fröhlich pfeifend durch den Laden, wobei er allerhand brauchbare und unbrauchbare Dinge in den Korb legte, von denen die meisten mindestens 50% Zucker zu enthalten schienen.

Die beiden Frauen taten es dem Engel gleich, schnappten sich ebenfalls jede einen Korb – die eine einigermaßen gut gelaunt, die andere immer noch vor Unmut schäumend – und begannen damit, ihre bevorzugten Lebensmittel in den Einkaufskorb zu legen. Während Esmeraldas Korb schon bald allerhand ungesundes Zeug wie Kaffee in sämtlichen Sorten, mehrere Tafeln Schokolade, diverse Fleischsorten sowie haufenweise Pommespackungen und Pizzen beinhaltete, sah Saimis Korb schon bedeutend gesünder aus. Zwar lagen auch dort einige Schokoladentafeln herum, dennoch hatte sie auch darauf geachtet eine beachtliche Anzahl an Obst- und Gemüsesorten einzupacken. Wäre Esmeralda nicht immer noch so genervt gewesen, hätte sie nun schallend zu lachen angefangen. Neben all dem Essbaren hatte Saimi vorsorglich auch noch 3 Flaschen Amaretto gehortet. Beide Frauen waren sich wohl sicher, dass Saimi diese das eine oder andere Mal noch beanspruchen musste und um deren Besitz ganz froh sein würde. Nachdem sie – im Gegensatz zu Balthazar, der sich außerordentlich zurückhielt – mit Körben, die schon fast übergingen, beladen waren, stieß Gabriel wieder zu ihnen.

"Mehr habt ihr nicht mehr gefunden was, Kiddos?", wollte der Engel wissen und verzog den Mund zu einem süffisanten Lächeln.

"Wenn es danach gehen würde, dich pleite zu machen, würde ich den ganzen Supermarkt mit angrenzendem Lager und Parkplatz aufkaufen.", grollte Esmeralda.

Gabriel sah sie einigermaßen genervt an, ehe er sich an Saimi wandte: "Ist die immer so drauf?"

"Nur wenn man sie aus ihrer gewohnten Welt reißt und ihr die Chance vermasselt, Jensen Ackles zu treffen", erwiderte Saimi grinsend und knuffte ihre Freundin in die Seite.

"Ach habt mich doch alle gern. Hast du nun vor zu zahlen, Engel, oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?" Esmeralda stiefelte auf die Kasse zu und knallte ihre Einkäufe lieblos auf das Kassenband. "Ich sags ja wirklich nur ungern, aber gegen die ist Abaddon ja das reinste Schmusekätzchen", flüsterte Gabriel. Balthazars Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig und auch Saimi hatte Mühe und Not ernst zu bleiben.

Nachdem der Kassierer den letzten Artikel über den Scanner gezogen hatte, wandte er sich an Esmeralda: "Das macht dann 150 Dollar bitte." Esme schnappte sich ihre Tüten und nickte in Gabriels Richtung: "Das zahlt er."

"He, von so einer hohen Rechnung war nie die Rede.", beschwerte sich der Engel.

"Es war auch nie die Rede davon, dass du uns an den Arsch der Welt zappen darfst. Also was ist nun?"

Balthazar, der seinen Bruder nur zu gut kannte, legte dem Engel beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, ehe er ihm seinen Korb abnahm und die Waren an den Kassierer weiterreichte. Nachdem auch Saimis und Balthazars eigene Artikel eingegeben wurden, betrug die Rechnung stolze 400 Dollar. Der Engel bezahlte den Betrag ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mit seiner Kreditkarte. Saimi hätte schwören können, dass der Name darauf Kurt Mendell lautete und irgendwie machte ihr der Gedanke, dass Balthazar aussah wie Sebastian Roché und entweder die Serie Odyssey 5 kannte oder aber dem maximalen Zufall erlegen war, Kopfschmerzen. Paralleluniversen waren anstrengend, wenn man näher darüber nachdachte. Balthazar zwinkerte ihr einfach nur zu, als er ihr Stirnrunzeln sah und nahm Saimi dann einfach eine ihrer Tüten ab. Saimi schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte sich Esmeralda an ihre Seite gesellt und fragte: "Meinst du, dass es hier in der Nähe irgendwo ein Motel oder sowas in der Art gibt? Es wäre absolut herrlich, wenn es ein Fünf-Sterne-Hotel geben würde, bei dem eine Suite pro Nacht schon 6000 Dollar kostet. Ich würde Gabriels Kreditkarte zu gerne glühen sehen, aber ich glaube, da habe ich in diesem Kaff kein Glück" Etwas wie Bedauern huschte über ihr Gesicht. Saimi konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen: "Du bist wirklich sowas von unmöglich und gemein. Ich habe im Übrigen gehört, dass es hier, nicht allzu weit entfernt, einen bestimmten Bunker geben soll."

"Der Bunker kann mich mal. Ich will wo hin, wo ich in Ruhe schlafen, mich duschen und vor allem wie ein Scheunendrescher essen kann. Und ich will meine Privatsphäre", erwiderte Esmeralda und sah ihre Freundin bittend an. Saimi wusste, dass sie zahlreiche Runden diskutieren musste, um ihre Freundin von ihrer Bitte abzubringen, und so stimmte sie widerwillig zu – vorerst. Irgendwas würde ihr schon einfallen, damit sie nicht in ein abgeranztes Motelzimmer ziehen musste. Sie sah sich hilfesuchend nach den beiden Engeln um, die allerdings erneut in eine Diskussion vertieft waren. Die Welt war aber auch ungerecht.

Esmeralda hatte währenddessen bereits den Weg zum Ausgang eingeschlagen und war schon zur Türe draußen, als Saimi zu ihr aufschloss. Vor der Tür blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen, als ihr der schwarze Impala ins Auge fiel. Saimi sog hörbar die Luft ein und schrie Esmeralda hinterher: "Esme, warte mal..." Esmeralda allerdings war gerade dabei eine undichte Eispackung, die ihre Papptüte zu durchweichen drohte, aus eben jener zu fischen. Nachdem sie das klebrige Zeug zu fassen bekommen hatte, warf sie dieses achtlos zur Seite. Das war schließlich nicht ihre Welt, wieso sollte sie sich also großartig über Umweltverschmutzung Gedanken machen? Saimi beobachtete wie in Zeitlupe wie der klebrige Eisbecher mitsamt Inhalt auf der Windschutzscheibe des Impala landete. Kurz darauf hörte sie auch schon ein wütendes: "Was zur Hölle...?", während hinter ihr Balthazar belustigt dreinschaute und Gabriel sich vor Lachen nahezu ausschüttete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uiuiuiuiui, wo ist Esme da nur wieder reingeraten?


	4. Parallel sind alle meine Universen, weil...

"Oh Scheiße", seufzte Saimi und rannte die paar Meter zu ihrer Freundin, damit sie sich dem Zorn der in Realität noch riesiger aussehenden Kerle nicht alleine stellen musste. Esmeralda sah verwirrt von ihrer Tasche zu Saimi. Sie hatte schon immer die Fähigkeit ihrer Freundin bewundert, sich blinden Auges in die größten Katastrophen zu verirren und vor allem unbeschadet wieder raus zu kommen. Dieses Mal allerdings befürchtete Saimi, dass Esmeralda es übertrieben hatte.

Sie wusste natürlich, dass Jensen und Jared irgendwo in einer Höhe zu Ende waren, die sie nur mit Hilfe einer Leiter kannte, aber irgendwie war es etwas ganz anderes, die beiden beziehungsweise Sam und Dean direkt vor sich aufragen zu sehen. Insbesondere weil Deans Gesichtsausdruck eine Demonstration seiner in der Hölle erlernten Fähigkeiten versprach und Saimi war absolut nicht darauf aus, das live zu erleben. Andererseits ging es um Esme...

Todesverachtend stellte sie sich direkt vor ihre Freundin, deren erschrockenes Keuchen immerhin zeigte, dass sie die beiden Männer inzwischen auch bemerkt hatte. Dean blieb direkt vor Saimi stehen und schien vor Wut die Sprache verloren zu haben. Würde er sie nicht um mehr als einen Kopf überragen, hätte Saimi das wahrscheinlich überaus amüsant gefunden.

So betete sie einfach nur innerlich, dass Dean "hat Baby beschmutzt" noch nicht in seine Check-Liste zur Erkennung erschlagenswerter Monster aufgenommen hatte. "Hi Dean", begrüßte sie ihn mit mehr Fröhlichkeit, als sie in sich fühlte und drückte ihm einfach die Einkaufstüte in die Hand. Dean war so überrascht, dass er reflexartig zugriff. Hinter sich hörte Saimi Balthazar und Gabriel lachen. Blödmänner. Nutzlose Blödmänner. "Hier halt mal, wir sind hier etwas überladen."

Saimi wandte sich um und packte Esmeralda am Handgelenk. "Lauf", zischte sie ihr zu und zog sie in Richtung des Ladens, wo sie sich sehr enthusiastisch, aber leider erfolglos hinter Gabriel und Balthazar zu verstecken versuchten. "Hey Dean-o", mischte sich da endlich Gabriel ein und zog Deans Aufmerksamkeit von der Entweiherin seines geliebten Autos ab.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später hatte Dean Gabriel gepackt, drückte ihn gegen die Wand und presste ein Messer gegen seine Kehle. Die Einkäufe hatte er achtlos fallen gelassen und wenn Esmeralda das Klirren richtig interpretiert hatte, war die hier verkaufte Pseudonutella ein Opfer von Deans Übermut geworden. Dean würde ein schweres Leben habe, wenn Saimi das herausfand. "Was willst du hier?", fragte Dean Gabriel ungehalten und zerrte an seinem Kragen. "Das letzte Mal hattest du Baby rosa gefärbt und wir haben dich ans andere Ende der Welt verbannt."

Gabriel kicherte, vollkommen ungerührt von der Klinge an seinem Hals. "Ja, das war toll. Hättest du noch etwas gewartet, hätte ich ihr passende Blümchensticker besorgt. Und um dich zu beruhigen: Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum wir hier sind und wir sind mit Sicherheit nicht freiwillig hier. Frag doch mal die Mädels hier."

Dean schnaubte und fuhr herum. Esmeralda versteckte sich mit einem erschrockenen Quieken, dessen Existenz sie bis ans Ende ihrer Existenz leugnen würde, hinter Balthazar. Leider war Balthazar bei Weitem nicht breit genug, sowohl Saimi als auch Esmeralda zu verstecken. Dass er mit einem breiten Grinsen beiseite trat und sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand lehnte, war natürlich auch nicht hilfreich. Schließlich war es der zweite Winchester, der den Tag rettete.

Sam seufzte laut und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Dean, beruhige dich. Wenn man bedenkt, dass sowohl Balthazar als auch Gabriel geschworen haben, nie wieder in unsere Nähe zu kommen, weil wir die Zerstörung der Welt nur so anziehen, würde ich mal vermuten, sie sind nicht freiwillig hier."

Irgendwie klang Sam leicht genervt, als würde er das mit Dean viel zu oft durchmachen. Wenn Saimi es recht bedachte, war die Rate wahrscheinlich irgendwo bei einmal die Woche, sei es, weil ein Vogel sich auf der Motorhaube erleichtert hatte oder ein vorbeifahrender Wagen die Radkappen beschmutzt hatte. Dean atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und steckte endlich das Messer weg. "Sehr gut", fuhr Sam fort und wandte sich mit der allgemeinen "ich komme in Frieden"-Geste an die beiden Frauen. "Ich bin Sam Winchester, das da ist mein Bruder Dean Winchester und ihr hättet wirklich nicht sein Auto treffen sollen."

"Er hätte wirklich nicht einfach da stehen bleiben sollen", murrte Esmeralda missgelaunt, dass ihr nun die Schuld zugeschoben werden sollte. Saimis Ellbogen fand ihre Rippen auch nur rein zufällig. Saimis leise gezischtes "Halt die Klappe" wurde nahezu von Deans "WAS HAST DU GESAGT?" übertönt.

Esmeralda reichte es. Innerhalb von nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden verpasste sie ihre Lieblingsschauspieler, bekam keine Fotos mit ihnen, dafür den Kater ihres Lebens, eine Aversion gegen Kirschschnaps und eine Entführung ans andere Ende der Welt durch Leute, die es nicht einmal geben sollte. "Hol dir halt ein Hörgerät, Mann", brüllte sie zurück und ließ ihre Einkaufstüten zu Boden fallen.

"Jetzt geht’s los", seufzte Saimi und beeilte sich, die fallengelassenen Taschen vor dem Umfallen zu bewahren. "Äh, sollten wir sie aufhalten? Fesseln oder so?", fragte Balthazar und klang dabei unsicherer als es einem Engel zustand. "Nur über meine Leiche", erwiderte Saimi und wartete auf das unausweichliche Unwetter in Form einer eigentlich normalgroßen, im direkten Vergleich zu Dean jedoch besorgniserregend winzig wirkenden Esmeralda.

Dean funkelte Esmeralda wütend an, ehe er durch zusammengebissene Zähne erwiderte: "Sag das nochmal, was hast du gesagt?"

"Ich hab gesagt, dass du deine Scheißkarre nicht einfach mitten im Weg parken sollst. Im Übrigen gehört Schrott auf den Schrottplatz und nicht auf einen Supermarktparkplatz", keifte Esmeralda. Saimi wusste nicht so Recht, ob sie lachen oder heulen sollte. Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt war ihr auch nicht so wirklich bewusst, dass ihre Freundin scheinbar einen ausgesprochenen Todeswunsch hegte. Sowohl Sam als auch Gabriel und Balthazar hielten angespannt den Atem an und versuchten ihren Gesichtsausdruck einigermaßen neutral zu halten. Saimi erinnerte die gesamte Situation irgendwie an David gegen Goliath. Aber hey, das ging zumindest für David gut aus, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen.

Dean zählte innerlich bis zehn, um der Frau vor ihm nicht eigenhändig den Kopf abzureißen, ehe er erwiderte: "Du wagst es also ernsthaft zuerst Baby zu entweihen und sie dann auch noch zu beleidigen?"

"Sieht ganz danach aus", gab Esmeralda trotzig zurück. Innerlich war von ihrem Übermut allerdings nichts zu spüren. Esmeralda schwankte zwischen panischer Todesangst und dem Gedanken, dass es illegal sein sollte, dass ein Mann so verdammt gut aussah, während er wahrscheinlich gerade einen Mord plante, hin und her. Äußerlich ließ sie sich allerdings nichts anmerken und schoss Giftpfeile in Richtung des älteren Winchesters ab.

"Lass mich raten, du kommst direkt aus der Hölle, oder? Crowley hat dich geschickt, um mir irgendwas heimzuzahlen", kam es von Dean, der mehrmals die Fäuste ballte und bedrohlich mit den Zähnen knirschte. Esmeralda musste sich mehrmals vor Augen führen, dass nicht Jensen vor ihr stand, der seine Rolle einfach nur überzeugend gut spielte, sondern dass es der echte Dean war, der ihr wahrscheinlich bei einem falschen Wort tatsächlich die Zunge raus schneiden würde. Dass er dabei allerdings wirklich unausgesprochen gut aussah - und ein Seitenblick auf Saimi zeigte ihr, dass diese dies ebenfalls bemerkt hatte - half ihr da nicht gerade weiter. Todesmutig erwiderte sie: "Sweetheart, wenn ich aus der Hölle kommen würde, würde sich Crowley nun bei dir ausheulen, weil sein geliebter Thron an mich gegangen ist."

Wahrscheinlich war sie nun zu weit gegangen, aber wenn sie schon sterben sollte, dann wenigstens mit Pauken und Trompeten. "Na warte...", doch ehe Dean auch nur einen Schritt auf Esmeralda zumachen konnte, war Sam schon an seiner Seite und hielt ihn zurück. Seinem großen Bruder raunte er ein "Dean, beruhige dich endlich" ins Ohr. Dean versuchte gegen seinen Bruder anzukämpfen und erwiderte: "Lass mich los, Sammy. Diese Hexe hat Baby beleidigt und entehrt. Und was noch viel schlimmer ist, die beiden" , nun funkelte er auch in Saimis Richtung: "stecken mit Gabriel und Balthazar unter einer Decke."

Saimi wurde es nun eindeutig zu blöd: "Moment Mal, halt mal den Ball flach, Großer. Wir stecken hier mit niemandem unter irgendeiner Decke. Wir wissen noch nicht mal wie wir hierher gekommen sind."

"Natürlich nicht, dass ich nicht lache", spie Dean aus, hatte sich aber zumindest wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass Sam ihn loslassen konnte, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass er sich gleich um das Wegschaffen von mindestens einer Leiche kümmern musste. Saimi hörte, wie Esmeralda erleichtert neben ihr ausatmete und sich zumindest etwas entspannte.

Sam, der offenbar nicht nur in der Serie der Ruhigere der beiden war, wandte sich an seinen Bruder: "Dean, lass uns doch einfach mal zuhören, was sie zu sagen haben." Der ältere Winchester verschränkte die Arme trotzig vor der Brust, wobei sich das Tshirt zusehends spannte und so seine Muskeln betonte, und sprach: "Na gut, dann legt mal los. Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr hier?"

"Wie wär‘s mit einem Bitte, du Büffel?", kam es missmutig von Esmeralda, die allerdings beträchtliche Schwierigkeiten hatte, Dean nicht länger als unbedingt notwendig anzustarren. Dieser schoss einen letzten Todesblick in ihre Richtung ab, bevor er sich Saimi zuwandte, die ihrerseits Esme einen erneuten Rempler gegeben hatte, ehe sie antworte: "Ich heiße Saimi DeLindsey und das hier ist meine Freundin Esmeralda Ivory. Wir wissen, dass es sich absolut lächerlich anhört, aber wir haben keine Ahnung, wie wir hierhergekommen sind. Unsere Welt ist das definitiv nicht. Und auch die beiden werten Engel dort drüben", ratterte Saimi runter und nickte zu Gabriel und Balthazar, "können uns nicht genau sagen, wie wir hierhergekommen sind."

"Geschweige denn uns zurückbringen", kam es von Esmeralda, die die Engel böse anfunkelte.

Sam, der dieser Geschichte eher Glauben schenkte als sein Bruder, fragte an die beiden Engel gewandt: "Was habt ihr gemacht?"

Gabriel verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen, als er einen Schritt auf Sam zumachte und erwiderte: "Sammy, was unterstellst du uns nur immer? Ich bin mit euch herumgereist, bis eure ständige Tendenz zum ultimativ Bösen mir zu gefährlich für Leib und Leben wurde und ich mich lieber auf meine ganz eigene tropische einsame Insel zurückzog. Caipirinhas und unendliche Entspannung inklusive. Balthazar hat dort im Übrigen auch einen beachtlichen Teil seiner Zeit verbracht."

Balthazar schenkte den beiden Winchesters ein süffisantes Lächeln, ehe er hinzufügte: "Ihr habt absolut keine Ahnung, wie herrlich es ist, wenn man nicht immer hinter euch aufräumen muss, nur weil euch mal wieder neue Wege eingefallen sind, die Apokalypse herbeizuführen und die Welt dem Untergang zu weihen." Gabriel nickte zustimmend und Saimi raunte Esmeralda ein "Das scheint die Show auf jeden Fall richtig zu haben" zu, was von dieser mit einem leisen Kichern quittiert wurde.

Als die beiden Winchesters Einsprüche erheben wollten, fuhr Gabriel unbeirrt fort: "Dean-o, Sammy, ich möchte nur an euer Treffen mit Abaddon erinnern, bei dem ihr mich durchaus gebraucht habt, um sie in die Hölle zurückzuschicken. Dafür habe ich im Übrigen extra meinen Aufenthalt auf meinem Privatdomizil unterbrechen müssen. Die Caipirinhas, die mir dadurch entgangen sind, kann ich heute gar nicht mehr aufholen."

"Verschone uns mit deinem unsäglichen Blödsinn", kam es von Dean, der noch immer missmutig dreinschaute und immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu seinem verschmutzten Auto warf, wobei er leidend das Gesicht verzog.

Ehe Gabriel darauf eingehen konnte, fragte Sam erneut: "Und ihr habt diese beiden Frauen einfach so hierher gebracht? Woher überhaupt?"

"Paralleluniversum", kam es von Balthazar, der mit den Schultern zuckte, ehe er hinzufügte: "Das geht im Übrigen auf sein Konto und nicht auf meins." Mit einem eindringlichen Blick wandte er sich an Gabriel, der demonstrativ die Augen verdrehte.

"Paralleluniversum. Wollt ihr uns eigentlich für komplett bescheuert verkaufen?", brauste Dean abermals auf.

"Wenn ein Schlüssel da ist, dann… muss da auch ein Schloss sein", proklamierte Balthazar übertrieben dramatisch mit ausladender Gestik und aufgerissenen Augen. Sam stöhnte entsetzt auf und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen, Saimi und Esmeralda konnten dennoch deutlich die Röte in sein Gesicht kriechen sehen. Offensichtlich waren die Ereignisse der "French Mistake"-Folge wirklich passiert, was zu noch mehr metaphysikalischen Kopfschmerzen führte, da in ihrer Welt das Attentat auf Misha Collins nur in der Serie, aber nicht in der Realität geschehen war.

"Oh", meinte Dean dazu nur verblüfft.

"Ja, oh. Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben. Ich find’s toll, dass wir uns jetzt alle lieb haben und ich an eurer Stelle würde uns ja jetzt mit in den Bunker einladen, außer ihr wollt für noch mehr Daily Soap-Drama auf dem Supermarktparkplatz sorgen", grinste Gabriel Dean fröhlich an. "Bloß nicht", murmelte Balthazar und sah aus, als wünschte er sich wieder auf seine einsame Insel. Saimi hätte die beiden küssen können für ihre Art der Situationsentspannung, immerhin lebte Esmeralda noch und Dean sah so verwirrt aus, dass er wohl schon wieder vergessen hatte, was seinem Auto angetan worden war.


	5. Supermarkt-Daily-Soap im Hotel

Zumindest bis er sich umdrehte und die abstrakte Kunst sah, die mal seine Frontscheibe gewesen war. Das Eis hatte sich in breiten Schlieren von der Frontscheibe bis zur Motorhaube hinuntergearbeitet und schmolz zu einer breiten, leicht schleimig aussehenden Lache in der Sonne auf dem schwarzen Lack. Sowohl Saimi als auch Esmeralda hätten nie gedacht, dass ein erwachsener Mann so einen kläglichen Ton von sich geben konnte. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war Dean beim Kofferraum und fand nach kurzem Wühlen einen großen Lappen, mit dem er vorsichtig versuchte, das Eis abzutupfen.

Esmeralda hatte ihre Todesangst inzwischen überwunden. Immerhin war es sehr schwer, vor jemandem Angst zu haben, der mit sanfter Stimme auf sein Auto einredete und den Lack auf eine Weise streichelte, dass es niemanden gewundert hätte, wenn selbst Balthazar rot angelaufen wäre. Es war nahezu obszön.

Und Esmeraldas bescheidener Meinung nach das Heißeste, was sie seit einer ganzen Weile gesehen hatte. Deans Shirt spannte sich über seinem Rücken, als er sich über die Motorhaube beugte und Esmeralda kam absolut nicht umhin, die Form seiner Arme zu bewundern. Da half es auch nicht, dass sie genau wusste, dass das keine Fitnesstudiomuskeln nur zum Angucken waren, sondern da in der Tat echte Kraft hinter steckte.

"Hör auf zu sabbern", flüsterte Saimi ihr plötzlich ins Ohr und erschrocken wurde Esmeralda bewusst, dass sie Dean eine ganze Weile angestarrt haben musste. Zumindest waren ihre Einkäufe bis auf Saimis Tasche mit dem Amaretto und der Schokolade inzwischen im Kofferraum verladen und das Eis bis auf einige letzte Spuren weggewischt. Sie fühlte, wie sie knallrot anlief. "Ich hasse dich", knurrte sie ihre Freundin leise an, die jedoch nur lachte. "Nein, du hasst Kirschschnaps, das hatten wir schon geklärt", erwiderte Saimi und verdiente sich damit einen kräftigen Schlag gegen den Oberarm. "Falls es dich beruhigt, ich denke nicht, dass einer von den Streithähnen etwas bemerkt hat."

In der Tat waren die Winchesters und die beiden Engel in eine angeregte Diskussion darüber vertieft, ob sie tatsächlich mit zum Bunker fahren wollten (überaus lautstark und überzeugend Gabriel) oder eben nicht (alle anderen).

"Wollten wir nicht eh ins Hotel?", fragte Esmeralda leicht verwirrt und noch immer viel zu abgelenkt von Deans Körper. Es sollte einfach verboten sein, dass Männer wie er nur mit einer Schicht Kleidung herumlief, die nahezu nichts der Phantasie überließ.

"Aber die haben unser Essen", wandte Saimi ein, doch Esmeralda grinste nur. "Zimmerservice", antwortete sie und zeigte Gabriels Kreditkarte vor. Saimi sah sie überrascht an. "Gabriel war so freundlich, sie einfach nur in seine Jackentasche zu stecken und da ist sie mir wohl aus Versehen in die Hand gefallen. Ups."

"Und was ist mit...", Saimi nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der streitenden Männer. Balthazar stand offensichtlich schmollend mit verschränkten Armen neben Gabriel. Wahrscheinlich war ihm die Privatinsel verwehrt worden. Sam war inzwischen ebenfalls dafür, zumindest Gabriel und die "beiden unschuldigen Zivilisten, Dean" mitzunehmen, während Dean sich dagegen verwehrte, jemals wieder andere Engel außer Cas in den Bunker zu lassen.

Esmeralda zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das sind die Winchesters und zwei Engel. Die finden uns schon. Außerdem gehen die mir hier gerade gewaltig auf die Nerven. Weißt du noch, wie nett Jensen und Jared waren bei ihrem Panel? Die hatten alle viel bessere Laune als die hier. Ich sabbere lieber auf einem Hotelbett die Bilder auf meinem Handy an als diesen Karikaturen noch ne Stunde beim Streiten zuzugucken. Außerdem ist mir warm und ich habe immer noch Hunger."

Dieser Logik konnte Saimi sich nur schwerlich entziehen, insbesondere da sie ja noch ihre Freunde Amaretto und Schoki dabei hatte und mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss sie sich Esmeralda an, die entschlossen die Straße in Richtung des Motels entlang stapfte. Enttäuscht nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass nicht einmal Balthazar ihr Verschwinden bemerkte. Blödföne, alle miteinander.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange - nur etwa 15 Minuten Fußweg, sie befanden sich also wirklich in einem Kaff – bis sie das Motel erreichten. Saimi besah sich die Außenfassade genauer und meinte an Esmeralda gewandt: "Na, zumindest sieht es ganz annehmbar aus." Esme grinste sie an und erwiderte: "Solange uns in der Nacht keine Kakerlaken über das Bett krabbeln oder ich mit Spinnen duschen muss, kann und wird es schon nicht so schlimm sein."

"Du bist wirklich selten dämlich", kicherte Saimi und schlug als Erste den Weg zur Rezeption ein, die von einem Jungen im Alter von etwa 18 Jahren besetzt war. Zu Saimis und Esmeraldas Erstaunen war der junge Mann außerordentlich höflich, als er die beiden ansprach: "Guten Tag, die Damen. Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?"

Esmeralda raunte Saimi ein: "Na sieh mal einer an. Höflichkeit scheint hier doch keine Tugend zu sein. Da könnten sich aber gewisse Personen ordentlich eine Scheibe von abschneiden" zu. Saimi zog es vor, zustimmend zu nicken, ehe sie auf die ihnen gestellte Frage antwortete: "Wir hätten bitte gerne ein Zweibettzimmer."

"Für wie viele Nächte?"

"Zunächst nur für eine", antwortete Saimi und erstickte Esmeraldas Proteste bereits im Keim, als sie ihr zuflüsterte: "Du weißt doch noch nicht mal, wie die Zimmer überhaupt aussehen. Willst du wirklich für mehrere Nächte einchecken und dann möglicherweise auf einer Müllhalde hausen?"

Esmeralda rümpfte angewidert die Nase, musste ihrer Freundin dann allerdings zustimmen. Als es ans Zahlen ging, reichte Esmeralda ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, die Karte von Gabriel. Den beiden blieb nur ganz kurz das Herz stehen, als der junge Mann sich den Namen genauer betrachtete und die Stirn runzelte. Da Esmeralda auf Anhieb nichts Besseres einfiel, murmelte sie nur etwas, das nach "die gehört meinem Freund" klang. Saimi musste sich vehement ein Lachen verkneifen, was ihr nicht unbedingt leicht fiel, als sie Esmeraldas angesäuertem Blick begegnete. Der Junge zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und zog die Kreditkarte durch das Kartenlesegerät, um die Kosten für die Übernachtung zu belasten.

Nachdem er Saimi und Esmeralda ihren Schlüssel zu Zimmer 12 gereicht hatte, bedankten sich die beiden, schnappten sich den Rest ihrer Einkäufe und machten sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Dort angekommen, stellten sie erstaunt fest, dass es in dem Zimmer außerordentlich sauber war. Hier hatte die TV Show also ebenfalls nicht gelogen. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich Esmeralda auf dem nächstbesten Bett nieder, während Saimi erst mal die Schoki in Sicherheit brachte und in dem kleinen Zimmerkühlschrank verstaute, ehe sie sich ebenfalls auf ihr Bett gesellte.

"Ich glaube ich werde heute so richtig gut schlafen", murmelte sie in ihr Kissen. "Es dürfen uns nur keine Vampire, Werwölfe, Dämonen, Engel - oder was auch immer es hier noch gibt- angreifen", witzelte Esmeralda. Die beiden fingen schallend zu lachen an, als ihnen die Absurdität dieses Satzes bewusst wurde. All diese Wesen waren nun tatsächlich real und in der Tat gefährlich.

Saimi beruhigte sich als Erste wieder und erwiderte ernst: "Wir sollten vielleicht schauen, dass wir irgendwo Waffen herbekommen. Für den Fall der Fälle meine ich."

"Kannst du etwa damit umgehen?", wollte Esmeralda wissen und sah ihre Freundin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

"Natürlich nicht", grinste diese zurück.

"Dann ist das natürlich eine ganz vorzügliche Idee. Wenn wir Glück haben, verlieren wir vielleicht nur den kleinen Zeh", meinte Esmeralda sarkastisch.

"Och ich wüsste da schon einige Herren, die uns mit Sicherheit im Umgang mit allen erdenklichen Waffen unter die Arme greifen könnten", kam es von Saimi, die ihre Freundin hämisch angrinste.

"Nur über meine Leiche." Esmeralda schien auf einmal das Blumenmuster der Tapete äußerst interessant zu finden.

Saimi zeigte Erbarmen und beschloss ihre Freundin nicht noch weiter zu trietzen. Stattdessen meinte sie: "So, nun lass uns aber loslegen."

"Womit?", wollte Esme erstaunt wissen. Saimi verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal war ihre Freundin aber auch überaus begriffsstutzig. "Na mit den Bildern von ganzen bestimmten Schauspielern einer ganz bestimmten Con, die mit Sicherheit auf jedem noch so affigen Bild unbeschreiblich heiß aussehen."

"Ach du meinst bestimmte Schauspieler, die im Gegensatz zu ihren real gewordenen Seriencharakterebenbildern überaus charmant, lustig und zuvorkommend sind?" Saimi nickte grinsend. "Das kling doch nach einem Plan.", rief Esmeralda begeistert, ehe sie hinzufügte: "Du brichst den Amaretto und die Schoki an, ich nehme derweilen eine kurze Dusche. Ich hab das Gefühl, als hätte ich Dreck von Wochen an mir haften." Ehe Saimi auch nur protestieren und darauf hinweisen konnte, dass ihr jawohl das Vorrecht bei der Duschenbelegung zustehen würde, war Esmeralda bereits im Badezimmer verschwunden.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen holte Saimi die erstbeste Amarettoflasche aus der Minibar und öffnete diese. Nachdem sie nach kurzer Durchsicht keinerlei Gläser gefunden hatte, zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Es verstieß zwar gegen jede Etikette, Amaretto einfach so aus der Flasche zu trinken, aber wo kein Kläger, da auch kein Richter. Als Esme in ein Handtuch gehüllt aus dem Badezimmer kam, mit der Hand Richtung Badezimmer wedelte und ein "ich fühle mich wie neu geboren" von sich gab, tat Saimi es ihrer Freundin gleich und genoss ebenfalls eine warme und entspannende Dusche. Kurze Zeit später saßen sie beide in Badetücher gehüllt – ihre Kleidung vom Vortag hatten sie notdürftig gereinigt und über die Wäscheleine im Bad zum Trocknen aufgehangen – auf einem der Betten, fröhlich ihre Schokolade mampfend und sämtliche Bilder von Jared, Jensen, Sebastian und Co. anschmachtend. Die Amarettoflasche machte fröhlich die Runde und leerte sich besorgniserregend schnell.

"Aaaw, guck dir mal das Bild an. Cockles ist aber sowas von real und dabei shippe ich die noch nicht mal", kam es grinsend von Saimi, die ein besonders schönes Bild von Jensen und Misha geschossen hatte.

"Ob hier Destiel wohl auch Canon ist?", kicherte Esmeralda angetrunken.

"Das ist wahrscheinlich genauso Canon wie Sabriel auch", lachte Saimi und nahm noch einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrer Amarettoflasche. Auch sie war nicht minder angetrunken als ihre Freundin. Als sie gerade mit ihrer fünften Runde "Lass uns die Bilder nochmal anschauen. Es sollte nämlich wirklich illegal sein, so verdammt gut auszusehen" beginnen wollten, klopfte es laut an der Tür. Esme ließ die Amarettoflasche sinken, die Saimi ihr gerade gereicht hatte, und fragte an ihre Freundin gewandt: "Wer ist denn nun das?"

Saimi kicherte leise: "Vermutlich die Polizei, um dich wegen Diebstahl in Gewahrsam zu nehmen." Langsam rappelte sie sich auf und ging auf die Tür zu. "Was hastn du nun vor?", nuschelte Esme hinter ihr.

"Nach was sieht es denn aus? Ich will wissen, wer stört", gab Saimi betont leise und überdeutlich zurück.

Ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass der Amaretto sein erstes Tribut forderte. Esme konnte zwar noch assoziieren, dass "nur in ein Handtuch gekleidet" und "eine Tür, vor der weiß Gott wer stand, nur in diesem zu öffnen" eine nicht wirklich gelungene Kombination war, aber ihr Kopf reagierte viel zu langsam, um das auch nur ansatzweise sinnvoll in Worte zu fassen. Nachdem Saimi die Tür geöffnet hatte, sprach eine Stimme mit unverkennbarem britischen Akzent auch schon zu ihr: "Darling, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du mich so erwartest, wäre ich in bedeutend luftigeren Klamotten erschienen." Esmeralda konnte sich ein schallendes Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie Saimi so beobachtete.


	6. Luftigkeiten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übrigens sind wir inzwischen bei 180 Seiten in Word. Macht euch also auf eine lange Reise gefasst ;)

Im Moment hatte Saimi mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Fisch als mit ihr selbst. Mit einem lauten "Mund zu, es zieht" erhob sich Esme vom Bett und verschwand ins Bad, um sich etwas Angemesseneres anzuziehen. Sie konnte sich Saimis angepisste Miene nur zu bildlich vorstellen und kicherte leise.

Saimi gab sich währenddessen alle Mühe, nicht allzu offensichtlich auf Balthazars Brust zu starren. Schlagartig fühlte sie sich fast nüchtern. Männer sollten einfach keine so tief ausgeschnittenen Shirts tragen dürfen. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie nicht allzu erfolgreich beim Nicht-Starren war. Außerdem kam ihr das Handtuch plötzlich einen halben Meter kürzer vor als noch vor ein paar Minuten, als sie friedlich mit Esmeralda auf dem Bett gesessen hatte.

Spätestens seit Odyssey 5 wusste sie, dass Sebastian Roché einen mehr als ansprechenden Oberkörper besaß und wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, stand Balthazar dem in nichts nach. "Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte das Objekt ihrer wilden Gedanken schließlich schmunzelnd. Schlagartig wurde Saimi glasklar bewusst, dass sie nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet vor Balthazar stand und dass ihre beste Freundin sich als absolute Verräterin erwiesen und im Bad versteckt hatte.

Ebenso schlagartig hatte sie das dringende Bedürfnis, mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Irgendwie waren das bei Weitem zu viele Schläge und so ignorierte sie mehr oder minder erfolgreich die brennende Röte in ihrem Gesicht und tat so, als wäre sie nicht gerade dabei ertappt worden, wie sie einen der bestaussehendsten Männer, die sie kannte, in ihren Gedanken schamlos objektifizierte. "Bist du ein Vampir, dass du eine Einladung brauchst?", fragte sie und verfluchte sich im gleichen Moment für den Alkohol und dessen Einfluss auf ihre Hemmschwelle für dumme Fragen. Zum Glück lächelte ihr Gegenüber nur. Saimi seufzte und trat beiseite, um Balthazar einzulassen. Ein schneller Blick die Straße hinunter zeigte ihr, dass der Engel alleine gekommen war.

Sie konnte sich noch nicht entscheiden, ob das gut oder schlecht war, zumal Esmeralda immer noch nicht aus dem Bad herausgekommen war. Miese Verräterin. Das gab Rache und zwar eiskalte. Es musste ihr nur was einfallen.

Nachdem Balthazar mit einigen schnellen Schritten in Zimmer gegangen war und sich nun mit verschränkten Armen an die Küchenzeile lehnte, schloss Saimi die Eingangstür und versicherte sich, dass ihr Handtuch noch immer richtig saß. "Zwei Minuten. Dann kannst du uns sagen, was du uns sagen willst und wir sagen dir, warum wir ablehnen."

Balthazar nickte bestätigend und schnell verschwand Saimi ebenfalls im Badezimmer, wo Esme breit grinsend und vollständig bekleidet auf dem Klodeckel saß. "Ich hasse dich bis ans Ende deiner Tage und wenn du jetzt einen Menstruationswitz machst, bringe ich dich um. Lass mich ja nie wieder alleine, wenn ich..."

"Balthazar in Gedanken ausziehe, weil du bereits viel zu viel von Sebastians Oberkörper gesehen hast und wissen willst, wie die anderen Hälfte aussieht? Wie nebenbei der gesamte Rest der Welt ebenfalls?", unterbrach Esme sie nur und erhob sich. "Glaub mir, das Gesabber ertrage ich nicht mal mit Amaretto."

"Verdammt", murmelte Saimi und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen.

"Du weißt, dass ich recht habe", flötete Esmeralda liebenswürdig und zwinkerte. "Ich kümmer mich mal eben um dein Boytoy und lenke ihn von der Gewissheit ab, dass du dich jetzt hier ausziehst."

Wenn möglich lief Saimi bei dem Gedanken noch viel röter an. "Und ich weiß, dass du mich liebst, also sag erst gar nichts anderes." Noch bevor Saimi etwas erwidern konnte, war Esme aus dem Bad verschwunden. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Dean bald die nächste Autowaschaktion brachte und sie den Spieß umdrehen konnte.

Keine zwanzig Minuten später hatte sie sich angezogen, etwas Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt und war der Meinung, zumindest wieder halbwegs menschlich auszusehen. Zeit, sich in die Höhle des Löwen zu wagen und der Gefahr ins Gesicht zu lachen oder so ähnlich.

Sie öffnete die Badezimmertür und wurde beobachtet. Sowohl Esme als auch Balthazar starrten sie an, als wäre sie Stunden zu spät zur Feier. "Ernsthaft, Leute?", fragte Saimi säuerlich und sehnte sich nach dem Amaretto. Der wenigstens verurteilte sie nicht, weil sie etwas länger im Bad brauchte.

Esmeralda grinste schon wieder, verkniff sich dieses Mal allerdings einen spitzen Kommentar. "Also warum bist du hier, Balthazar?", fragte Saimi schließlich und wandte Esme demonstrativ den Rücken zu. So wie sie Esme kannte, streckte diese ihr dafür die Zunge raus. Ein schneller Blick über die Schulter zeigte, dass sie natürlich recht hatte und schon war ihre Laune wieder etwas besser.

"Gabriel und ich sind nicht die einzigen Engel, die ihre Kräfte verloren haben. Wir müssen herausfinden, was passiert ist", antwortete Balthazar, wanderte in der Küche umher und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Dabei stellte Saimi mal wieder fest, dass schöne Rücken sehr entzücken konnten und wenn sie Esmes Grinsen richtig interpretierte, wusste ihre Freundin ganz genau, welche Gedanken ihr schon wieder durch den Kopf gingen.

Balthazar betrachtete währenddessen stirnrunzelnd den Inhalt des Kühlschrankes. "Amaretto und diese grässliche Schokolade... Banausen...", murmelte er vor sich hin.

"Mein Beileid", Esmes Stimme machte deutlich, dass ihr die ganz Engelsproblematik eher egal war. "Was haben wir damit zu tun?"

Balthazar seufzte, schloss die Kühlschranktür und richtete sich auf. "Du bist schuld", erwiderte er und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Esme. Diese japste nur empört auf und wollte schon aufgebracht antworten, als Saimi sich vor sie stellte. "Mal langsam, Großer. Was soll das hier werden? Esme hat rein gar nichts gemacht und ist genau wie ich gegen ihren Willen in dieser Lagerhalle gelandet", fuhr Saimi Balthazar an. "Außerdem war es jawohl Gabriel, der uns hergebracht hat, also warum fragt ihr ihn nicht mal?"

"Gegen unseren Willen hergebracht wohlgemerkt", fügte Esmeralda hinzu. Sie hasste haltlose Anschuldigungen, insbesondere gegen sie. "Ist ja nicht so, als ob es uns hier gefallen würde."

"Wir haben Gabriel gefragt. Seiner Erinnerung nach war er auf der Insel und dann plötzlich mit euch beiden am Kragen zwischen den Dimensionen auf dem Weg hierher, wo wir dann alle in der Lagerhalle aufgewacht sind. Er meinte, er fühlte sich wie verhext und da ihr beiden die einzigen in der Nähe wart, muss es etwas mit euch zu tun haben. Also müsst ihr mit in den Bunker kommen und wir müssen das Rätsel lösen", erklärte Balthazar ungeduldig und zusammengekniffenen Augen. Offensichtlich hatte er mit weniger Diskussionen gerechnet, aber da kannte er Saimi und Esme schlecht.

"Wir müssen gar nichts", grantelte Esme auch folgerichtig nur zurück und verschränkte die Arme entschlossen vor der Brust.

"Sie hat recht, weißt du. Freier Wille und so. Haben wir oft genug in der Serie gesehen, dass das zumindest Gabriel recht viel bedeutet", schloss sich Saimi ihrer Freundin an.

Balthazar presste zwei Finger an seine Nasenwurzel und kniff die Augen zusammen, als würde die Nähe der beiden Frauen heftigste Kopfschmerzen bei ihm auslösen. "Schon gut, schon gut, NATÜRLICH habt ihr freien Willen und NATÜRLICH zwingen wir euch zu nichts blablabla. Würdet ihr stattdessen bitte endlich meine freundliche Einladung in den Bunker annehmen, wo euch Wein und Dessert kredenzt werden sollen und alles zu eurer Zufriedenheit ist. Besser?"

Saimi grinste. Sie wusste schon, warum sie Balthazar mochte. "Besser."

"Dann kommt ihr also mit?", wollte der Engel von den beiden wissen. Ehe Saimi etwas erwidern konnte, ergriff Esmeralda das Wort: "Sehen wir etwa so aus? Nenn mir nur einen guten Grund, wieso wir mit dir mitkommen sollten. Und komm mir jetzt bloß nicht nochmal mit der "Ihr seid Schuld" -Nummer." Esmeralda verschränkte abwartend die Arme.

"Ist die immer so stur?", wandte sich Balthazar Saimi zu und zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben.

"Nur wenn sie absolut keine Ahnung hat, was los ist und ihr langsam aber sicher dämmert, dass sie in Kürze einen Mordskater haben wird", grinste Saimi.

"Wisst ihr, ich steh genau hier und zwei gesunde Ohren habe ich auch", kam es stinkig von Esmeralda.

Balthazar versuchte, seine gute Erziehung nicht zu verlieren, als er erwiderte: "Wie bereits erwähnt, haben alle Engel, aber wirklich alle, ihre Kräfte verloren. Wir wollen herausfinden, wieso dem so ist."

"Habt ihr nicht einen Übervater, den ihr damit nerven könnt? Oder hat sich der tatsächlich aus dem Staub gemacht?"

"Unser Vater ist derzeit nicht zu sprechen", kam Balthazars gemurmelte Antwort. Ehe Esmeralda zu einer weiteren bissigen Antwort ansetzen konnte, mischte sich Saimi diplomatisch ein: "Esme, er hat Recht. Wir sind ihnen zwar nichts schuldig, aber mich würde es dennoch brennend interessieren, wieso die Engel ihre Kräfte verloren haben. Und in unserem eigenen Interesse sollten wir das wahrscheinlich wirklich schnell herausfinden. Solange sie ihre Kräfte nicht wieder bekommen, hängen wir hier fest – und das auf unbestimmte Zeit. Willst du das etwa?"

Esmeraldas missmutiger Blick zeigte ihr, dass ihre Freundin hin- und hergerissen war. Einerseits hatte sie absolut keine Lust und noch viel weniger Vertrauen, um mit dem Engel zu gehen, andererseits wollte sie aber auch nicht auf ewig in einer Welt festsitzen, in der es vor Übersinnlichem nur so wimmelte. Mal ehrlich, in Form einer TV Show mit charismatischen Schauspielern war das ja durchaus vertretbar, aber wer wollte sowas schon in der Wirklichkeit erleben?

Esmeralda atmete einmal tief durch, ehe sie erwiderte: "Du hast ja Recht, Saimi. Ich hoffe, du hast einen fahrbaren Untersatz dabei, Engel. Mittlerweile ist es Nacht und ich hab wirklich absolut keine Lust, Ewigkeiten durch die Gegend zu irren."

"Natürlich bin ich mit einem Wagen da. Sehe ich etwa so aus, als würde ich mit euch auf Nachtwanderung gehen?"

"Hätte bestimmt lustig werden können", kam es von Saimi, die mittlerweile damit beschäftigt war, die restliche Schoki und den Amaretto aus dem Zimmerkühlschrank zu nehmen. Sie hatte schließlich nichts zu verschenken, auch wenn sie ihre Einkäufe nicht selbst zahlen musste.

Balthazar führte die beiden zu seinem Gefährt – einem britischen Oldtimer, da war sich Saimi sicher. Ganz Gentleman-like öffnete der Engel die Beifahrertür und grinste Saimi an: "Bitte einsteigen, Darling."

Diese kam der Aufforderung lächelnd nach, während sich Esmeralda auf der Rückbank des Autos nieder ließ. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich hier um einen ganz noblen Schlitten, aber das war ihr auch egal. Blechhaufen war schließlich Blechhaufen.

"Wie lange müssen wir denn ungefähr fahren?", wollte Saimi an Balthazar gewandt wissen.

"Ungefähr 15 Minuten, dann müssten wir beim Bunker sein."

"Ist der denn tatsächlich so weitläufig wie in der Serie?", kam es von der Rückbank. Balthazar suchte Esmeraldas Blick im Rückspiegel und erwiderte: "Was ich auf Anhieb sehen konnte, ja. Weshalb?"

"Sehr gut. Dann hab ich wenigstens genügend Platz, um euch allen aus dem Weg zu gehen, bis ihr eine Lösung gefunden habt", erwiderte Esmeralda und streckte dem Engel die Zunge raus.

Das wiederum - so wusste Saimi - war ein Zeichen, dass ihre Freundin es nicht allzu Ernst meinte, weswegen sie auch kichernd erwiderte: "Esme, benimm dich. Wir sind schließlich nur zu Gast."

"Ja und als solcher haben wir auch ein Anrecht auf sämtliche Annehmlichkeiten. Freies Essen, Getränke, Schlafmöglichkeiten und alles Weitere inklusive" Balthazar erwiderte grinsend: "Wenn ihr von unseren Gastgebern genauso behandelt werdet wie Gabriel und ich, sieht es damit aber ganz ganz schlecht aus."

"Wieso eigentlich, was habt ihr gemacht?", wollte Saimi wissen.

"Ich vermute mal wir haben sie ihrer Meinung nach, das eine oder andere Mal zu oft für das Beinahe Ende der Welt verantwortlich gemacht."

"Nur? Ich dachte, ihr habt sie ins Fegefeuer verfrachtet oder Crowley dazu gebracht, ihnen seine Höllenhunde auf den Hals zu hetzen", lachte Saimi.

"Apropos Crowley...", warf Esmeralda ein, die schon wieder etwas mehr mit der Welt versöhnt war, "Wie ist der denn so? Genau so toll wie in der Serie?"

"Der König der Hölle kommt dem Crowley aus der Show schon ganz schön nahe. Wieso?"

"Perfekt, ich mag Serien-Crowley. Saimi, ganz gleich wie, aber den will ich unbedingt kennenlernen", grinste Esme von der Rückbank. Balthazars entsetzen Blick ignorierend, erwiderte Saimi lachend: "Esme, du bist wirklich unmöglich. Ich glaub, es gibt niemanden, der ganz scharf darauf ist, den Teufel höchstpersönlich kennenzulernen. So wie ich dich kenne, werdet ihr am Ende noch beste Freunde."

"Das will ich aber auch hoffen," lachte Esmeralda. Als Saimi und sie Balthazars skeptischen Blick sahen, fingen sie noch lauter zu lachen an und beschlossen den Engel einfach weitestgehend zu ignorieren.


	7. Esme ist charmant und liebenswürdig!

Balthazar hatte nicht gelogen. Nach etwa 15 Minuten parkte er den Wagen direkt vor dem Bunker. Ehe sich die drei auf den Weg zur Eingangstür machten, hielt Balthazar die beiden zurück: "Da ist noch was. Eigentlich sollte es mir ja eigentlich egal sein, aber irgendwie mag ich euch ja doch. Ihr habt nicht zufällig Gabriels Kreditkarte oder?"

Saimi schnaubte: "Das "irgendwie ja doch" überhören wir nun einfach mal großzügig." Esmeralda sah den Engel aus großen Augen an und wedelte mit der Kreditkarte vor seiner Nase rum: "Du meinst nicht zufällig diese hier oder? Die muss dein Bruder doch glatt verloren haben."

"Er ist definitiv nicht amüsiert darüber, dass er sie derzeit nicht hat."

"Tja, da muss er wohl oder übel damit leben. Die bekommt er erst wieder, bis wir alles Notwendige, das wir so brauchen, zusammenhaben: Sprich Klamotten, Bücher, CDs usw. Alles einfach, was wir für die Dauer unseres Aufenthalts hier brauchen. Oder aber bis ihr einen Weg gefunden habt, uns zurückzuschicken. Je nachdem, was eher der Fall ist."

Balthazar zog es vor nur die Augen zu verdrehen, während Saimi lachend hinzufügte: "Ihr solltet euch also wirklich mit Option zwei beeilen. Ich kann euch versichern, dass wir den Kreditrahmen relativ bald ausgereizt haben, und da kann und mag der noch so groß sein."

"Ihr seid wirklich zwei ganz besondere Exemplare aus eurer Welt, oder?", wollte Balthazar von Saimi wissen.

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung", erwiderte Saimi grinsend. Täuschte sich Esmeralda oder wirkte Saimis Grinsen recht anzüglich?

Kurz darauf klopfte Balthazar auch schon, einem Code folgend, an die Eingangstür. Es dauerte nicht lange und diese wurde geöffnet. "Da seid ihr ja endlich", kam es von Sam, der die beiden Frauen freundlich begrüßte und ihnen die Tür aufhielt.

"Du bist also nicht nur in der Serie der wohlerzogenere Winchester. Gut zu wissen", murmelte Esmeralda, als sie an Sam vorbei ging. Anscheinend hatte er sie dennoch gehört, denn er murmelte ebenso leise zurück: "Lass das bloß nicht Dean hören. Der ist nämlich der Meinung, dass er Manieren mit Löffeln gegessen hat." Esmeralda gab ein recht undamenhaftes Schnauben von sich, als sie laut zu Saimi meinte: "Hast du das gehört? Da hat wahrscheinlich jeder drittklassige Dämon bessere Manieren." Saimi boxte Esmeralda strafend in die Seite, fing aber kurz darauf schallend das Lachen an, als sich diese überaus theatralisch die Nieren hielt.

Sam ging voran, gefolgt von Balthazar, Saimi und Esmeralda und führte seine drei Besucher in die Bibliothek. Ein kurzer Blick dorthin zeigte Saimi und Esmeralda, dass Dean und Castiel die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und angeregt diskutieren. Saimi stieß Esmeralda in die Seite und flüsterte ihr ein: "Himmel Herrgott, Cas sieht ja wirklich zum Anbeißen aus", zu, was von dieser mit einem unauffälligen Nicken bestätigt wurde. Viel mehr Engel brauchten nun aber auch nicht mehr aufzutauchen. Die beiden wussten jetzt schon nicht mehr, wo sie noch hinschauen sollten.

Gabriel hielt sich etwas abseits und schien wegen irgendetwas zu schmollen. Bevor Sam ihre Besucher ankündigen konnte, oder Saimi und Esmeralda auch nur Gelegenheit dazu hatten, darüber zu spekulieren, welche Laus dem Engel über die Leber gelaufen war, bemerkte dieser die Neuankömmlinge auch schon. Postwendend sprang er von seinem Platz auf und kam mit schnellen Schritten auf Saimi und Esmeralda zu, wobei er wild mit seinem Finger vor deren Nasen gestikulierte: "Ihr beide!!!"

"Wir beide...?", setzte Saimi zu einer Frage an, während Esmeralda ein: "Man zeigt nicht mit nackten Fingern auf angezogene Leute" von sich gab.

"Ihr beide habt meine Kreditkarte", schäumte der Engel.

"Haben wir und da wird sie vorerst auch bleiben, bis wir sie nicht mehr benötigen.", lächelte Saimi den Engel freundlich an. Offensichtlich verstand dieser in Sachen Geld so gar keinen Spaß. Ehe er allerdings weitersprechen konnte, mischte sich Castiel ein, der sein Gespräch mit Dean offensichtlich beendet hatte: "Gabriel, lass die beiden in Ruhe. Es ist deine Schuld, dass sie hier sind, Bruder." Dean nickte zustimmend und funkelte die beiden wütend an. Anscheinend war er wegen seines Autos immer noch verstimmt.

"Ist was?", schnappte Esmeralda, da ihr das Affentheater wegen eines dämlichen Autos langsam aber sicher wirklich zu dumm war.

"Du hast mir mein Auto versaut."

"Falsch, ich habe der alten Karre lediglich einen neuen Anstrich gegeben." Bevor Dean erneut aufbrausen konnte, hielt ihn Castiel zurück. Esmeralda wandte sich an Saimi und stellte fest: "Destiel ist hier also wirklich ebenfalls Canon", was ihr einen verwirrten Blick von Castiel und einen mörderischen von Dean einbrachte. Saimi, die Esmeraldas sadistische Ader nur zu gut kannte, grinste ihre Freundin an und spielte mit: "Du weißt doch die Geschichte mit Subtext und so." "Genau, Subtext, das sich halt leider nur nicht ohne S-E-X buchstabieren lässt." Kaum hatte Esmeralda zu Ende gesprochen, fingen sie und Saimi auch schon zu lachen an. Japsend fügte Saimi noch "Vor allem nicht ohne B-U-T-T-S-E-X" hinzu. Da soll nochmal einer sagen, dass Amaretto die Laune nicht beträchtlich heben konnte. Na zumindest Saimis und Esmeraldas Laune.

Es war Sam, der ihnen eine kurze Führung durch den Bunker gab und ihnen schließlich die zahlreichen einzelnen Schlafzimmer zeigte. "Also wollt ihr jeder ein Schlafzimmer oder teilt ihr euch lieber eines der großen?"

Saimi sah ihn überrascht an. "Jeder eines natürlich, warum zur Hölle sollten wir uns eines teilen wollen?"

"Na weil ihr doch…", Sam machte eine seltsame Geste mit den Händen, als wolle er sie beide zusammenschieben. Esme runzelte nur verwirrt die Stirn. Saimi wartete auf die Fortsetzung des Satzes. Sam atmete tief ein und aus und lief rot an. "Ihr seid nicht zusammen, oder?"

Beide Frauen starrten ihn an. Schließlich war es Esme, die mit einem überzeugten "DUDE, NIEMALS" die Stille unterbrach. Saimi musste lachen. Allein die Vorstellung war herrlich. "Hab dich auch lieb, Esme", grinste sie und wandte sich wieder an Sam. "Nein, sind wir nicht. Waren wir nie und werden wir auch nie."

"Naja, ihr seid die Hälfte der Zeit schlimmer als Dean und Cas und ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass das möglich ist und danke, jetzt habe ich Bilder von Dean und Cas in meinem Kopf und das wollte ich niemals", ratterte Sam in schnellem Tempo runter. "Nicht, dass Dean und Cas in einer Beziehung wären, dazu sind sie beide viel zu emotional eingeschränkt und außerdem sind sie wirklich nur Freunde, aber jeder außer ihnen denkt es und tut mir leid, ich hätte keine vorschnellen Schlüsse ziehen sollen."

"Stimmt. Hättest du nicht", stimmte Esme ihm breit grinsend und mitleidslos zu und ging zu einem der freien Zimmer auf der linken Seite. Saimi rollte mit den Augen und sah durch die offene Tür, wie sie sich auf eines der Betten warf und breit ausstreckte.

Sam machte eine "Da, siehst du"-Geste mit den Händen und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Saimi musste erneut lachen. "Keine Sorge, es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert. Danke für die Führung, ich nehme eines der Zimmer auf der rechten Seite." Sam sah sie erleichtert an. "Und Sam… Glaube mir, Esme ist eigentlich echt nett, also kein Grund zur Panik, okay?"

Sam nickte, sah dabei jedoch nicht vollkommen überzeugt aus. "Wir wollen uns nachher in der Bibliothek treffen, um alle bekannten Fakten zusammen zu tragen. Seid ihr dabei?"

Saimi nickte und zeitgleich rief Esmeralda ein durchs Kissen gedämpftes "Ich will pennen" auf den Flur. "Natürlich. Ich bring Esme mit. Bis nachher." Sams Weggang konnte man eigentlich nur als Flucht bezeichnen. "Ich glaube, du hast ihn verschreckt", meinte Saimi zu Esme und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen zu Esmes Raum.

Esmeralda schnaubte und drehte sich um. "Gut so. Hat er verdient", erwiderte sie. "Ich meine, es gäbe noch nicht mal nen vernünftigen Pairingnamen für uns, also wie bitte schön kommt man auf sone blöden Ideen?"

Saimi ging ins Zimmer, schloss die Tür und ließ sich neben Esmeralda auf das übergroße Bett fallen. "Na wenigstens werden wir hier gut schlafen", seufzte sie. "Und ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast, wie wäre es mit Sairalda oder Esmerimi?"

Esme schlug mit der Faust gegen Saimis Oberarm, welche mit einem Quietschen lachend beiseite rückte. "Du bist so bescheuert. Das eine klingt wie ein Zauberpony und das andere wie Sushi."

"Und außerdem wissen wir doch beide, dass du mehr nach einem gewissen Knackhintern in Jeans gelüstest, nicht wahr? Hast du schon mal nachgesehen, ob Deans Augen genauso grün sind wie Jensens? Fanfiktiongrün, wenn wir schon in einer leben", stichelte Saimi gutmütig und wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

Esmeralda holte zu einem weiteren Schlag aus, den Saimi dieses Mal jedoch erwartet hatte und ausweichen konnte. "Pff, als ob du dich da melden dürftest, Mrs. Sebastian-hat-nen-tollen-Oberkörper-und-zeigt-ihn-uns-auch-noch. Hey, Balthimi klingt sogar als Shipname gut. Oder als Sushi, aber ich will mal nicht so sein."

Saimi blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zuzustimmen. Und natürlich war es Balthazar, der in diesem Moment an ihre Tür klopfte und sie zum Treffen in die Bibliothek bat. Esmeralda lachte lauthals, Saimi lief knallrot an und als sie Balthazars verwirrte Miene sah, erhob sich Esmeralda einfach nur vom Bett und stiefelte mit einem lauten "Balthimi" den Gang in Richtung Bibliothek hinab.

Saimi vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen und wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken. Rache. Irgendwann musste sie sich unbedingt an Esme für ihr vorlautes Mundwerk rächen. "Alles okay bei dir?", fragte Balthazar von der Tür aus eindeutig amüsiert.

Saimi murmelte undeutlich "Fuck my life" ins Kissen. "Das habe ich nicht so ganz verstanden." Es sollte unmöglich sein, gleichzeitig so selbstzufrieden und belustigt zu klingen. Mit einem schweren Seufzer erhob Saimi sich und ging mit Gewittermiene zur Tür, welche noch immer von Balthazar blockiert wurde.

"Du stehst im Weg", knurrte sie und schob ihn ohne Zögern beiseite. Zumindest versuchte sie es. Unter ihren Händen spürte sie nichts als Balthazars dünnes Shirt und harte Muskeln und es war offensichtlich, dass Balthazar sich nirgendwohin gegen seinen Willen schieben ließ. Sie schnaubte ungeduldig und mit einem leisen Lachen trat der Engel endlich beiseite.

Innerlich fluchend, gesegnet mit einem Gefühlswirrwarr aus Verwirrung, Wut auf Esme und Peinlichkeit sowie gefolgt von Balthazar machte Saimi sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek und schob rigoros sämtliche Gedanken an männliche Oberkörper und das Gefühl unter ihren Fingern beiseite.

Sie hatte die Bibliothek natürlich schon auf ihrem kurzen Rundgang gesehen, dort jedoch keine Zeit zu einem genaueren Blick gehabt. Jetzt fielen ihr die endlosen Regale, gefüllt mit unzähligen alt und wertvoll wirkenden Büchern, erst richtig ins Auge. Sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie sich hier sehr wohl fühlen würde. Angenommen natürlich, dass sie länger hierblieben, wovon sie bei ihrem Glück einfach mal ausging.

In der Mitte der Bibliothek stand ein riesiger Esstisch aus dunklem Holz, der Platz für geschätzt zwanzig Personen bot. Im Moment waren dort jedoch nur die Winchesters und Esme, die Engel bis auf Balthazar und geschätzt eine Tonne an Papier in Form von Büchern und Schriftrollen. Es sah aus wie der persönliche Alptraum eines jeden Bibliothekars.

Saimi setzte sich neben Esme, während Balthazar einen Platz bei Gabriel und Castiel wählte. Sam erhob sich und schob mit seinen langen Armen die Bücher und Papiere an ein Ende des Tisches.

"Gut, nachdem wir nun alle zusammen hier sind, können wir klären, was wir bisher wissen. Esme, Saimi, wollt ihr anfangen?", fragte Sam und wandte sich den beiden Frauen zu.

Esmeralda hob eine Augenbraue. "Womit genau?"

"Woran ihr euch erinnern könnte, wie ihr hier hergekommen seid, alles was euch ungewöhnlich vorkommt", erwiderte Sam freundlich.

Gemeinsam fassten Saimi und Esmeralda noch einmal zusammen, wie sie unerklärlicherweise von einer Bar in einer Lagerhalle gelandet waren und dass sie eigentlich absolut nichts wusste. Sam schrieb die ganze Zeit über fleißig mit und dankte ihnen schließlich, dann bat er Gabriel, seinen Teil der Geschichte zu erzählen.

Gabriel lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Aber natürlich, Sammylein." Sams Gesichtsausdruck schien sich nicht zwischen peinlich berührt und mörderisch entscheiden zu können und das Endergebnis sah weder schön noch einschüchternd aus. "Also, ich war auf meiner kleinen Privatinsel, umgeben von schönen Frauen in Kokosnussbikinis-"

"Komm zur Sache", unterbrach Dean den Engel abrupt und schoss einen bösen Blick in dessen Richtung ab. Gabriel grinste ihn breit an und schien zu überlegen, wie er die Geschichte am besten so ausschmücken konnte, dass Dean sich am meisten aufregte. "Gabriel, bitte", sprang Sam ein und sofort riss der Engel sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Anwesenden.

"1:0 für Sam", flüsterte Saimi Esme zu, welche lächelnd zustimmte.

"Okay, ich weiß nicht, was es war, ich hatte einfach mit einem Mal das überwältigende Bedürfnis, meine Flügel auszustrecken und zu fliegen. Es war, als wäre ich unter Hypnose oder so – was eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte. Ich kam in dem Universum wieder zu mir, wo diese unsägliche Serie über euch Trottel", ein fast freundliches Nicken zu Sam und Dean, "produziert wird. Ich lief ein wenig die Straßen entlang, weil ich wissen wollte, wieso ich dort war und traf auf Balthazar. Er war gerade mit… Dingen beschäftigt." Sowohl Gabriels anzügliches Wackeln mit den Augenbrauen als auch Balthazars Schmunzeln zeigte allen, dass diese Dinge eindeutig in der nicht jugendfreien Abteilung einzuordnen waren. Trotz seiner fröhlichen Art hatte Saimi das Gefühl, dass Gabriel etwas verbarg und in Wahrheit zutiefst beunruhigt war. "Dann trafen wir in einer Bar auf die beiden", er zeigte zu Saimi und Esmeralda, "und dann waren wir auch schon in der Lagerhalle. Erst in der Lagerhalle hatte ich wieder wirkliche Kontrolle über mich und das wars eigentlich."

"Gut, hast du etwas hinzuzufügen, Balthazar?", fragte Sam und sah den Engel auffordernd an. Esmeralda und Saimi waren im Verlauf von Gabriels Geschichte immer ruhiger und blasser geworden. Etwas, was Engel unter seine Kontrolle bringen konnte, konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

"Irgendwas nutzt Jedi-Tricks mit Engeln und Erzengeln und ihr seid nicht im Mindesten beunruhigt?", entfuhr es schließlich Esme. "Seid’s ihr alle bescheuert oder was?"

"Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Es warst du, okay? Ich habe die ganze Zeit dich vor mir gesehen, während meine Hülle tat, was sie wollte und ich in ihr feststeckte. Zufrieden?", erwiderte Gabriel aufgebracht und sprang auf. Sein Stuhl kippelte bedenklich und fiel schließlich um. "Sam meinte, wir sollten dir nichts davon sagen, weil wir ja nicht wissen, ob wirklich du dahinter steckst, aber Überraschung, Lady: Mich bringst du nicht mehr unter deine Kontrolle und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue."

Esmeralda war während Gabriels Ausbruch knallrot im Gesicht geworden und sprang schließlich ebenfalls auf. "Ich habe rein gar nichts getan, du Arschloch. Ich weiß ja nicht, was du auf deiner kleinen Insel gesoffen hast, aber ich bin mit Sicherheit nicht an deinen Einbildungen schuld." 

"Und ob du das bist", brüllte Gabriel nicht minder laut zurück.  
Esmeralda funkelte ihn mörderisch an, ehe sie weiterhin auf Gabriel einschrie: "Du musst dir das Gehirn wirklich schon gehörig weg gesoffen haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es nicht verstehen kannst oder willst, aber ich kann rein gar nichts damit zu tun haben. Und willst du auch wissen wieso, du vollkommen verblödeter Saftsack? In dem Universum, aus dem ihr uns weggeholt habt, gibt es nichts Übersinnliches. Nichts, nada, niente. Keine verdammten Engel, Dämonen, Hexen, Vampire, Werwölfe – oder auch nur absolut nutzlose Idioten, die meinen, irgendwas in der Art jagen zu müssen." Mit diesen Worten funkelte sie Sam und Dean zornig an, die sie resigniert beziehungsweise verstimmt anblickten.


	8. Chapter 8

Ehe einer der beiden etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sich Saimi bereits erhoben und legte Esmeralda die Hand auf die Schulter: "Esme, beruhige dich wieder. Was auch immer es war, das uns hierher gebracht hat, wir finden es raus. Wir müssen lediglich versuchen, einigermaßen vernünftig zusammenzuarbeiten."

Esmeralda wandte sich ihrer Freundin zu und fragte verbissen: "Saimi, ganz ehrlich. Wie sollen wir mit denen da", abfällig nickte sie in Richtung der anwesenden Männer, "vernünftig zusammenarbeiten. Zum einen kann ich mich nicht mal daran erinnern, dass die beiden Knallköpfe überhaupt in der Bar waren, du etwa?" Als Saimi verneinend den Kopf schüttelte, fügte Esmeralda hinzu: "Na, siehst du? Und zum anderen, was sollen wir hier großartig herum diskutieren? Ich weiß nicht, was mir hier unterstellt wird. Etwa, dass ich eine Hexe bin?"

"Du musst eine sein, ansonsten hättest du keinen Einfluss auf mich gehabt", kam es von Gabriel, der sich zumindest schon wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Esmeralda, die mit ein paar schnellen Schritten auf die andere Seite des Tisches gekommen war und sich nun mit ihrer stattlichen Größe von 1,66m vor dem Engel aufgebaut hatte, während sie ihm drohend den Finger unter die Nase hielt: "Ich hab wirklich die Schnauze gestrichen voll von dir. Erst bringst du uns in ein Universum, in dem hinter jeder Ecke das Übersinnliche wartet und dann willst du mir auch noch die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben?! Weißt du was, Engel? Leck mich am Arsch." Kurz bevor sie dazu ansetzen konnte, Gabriel eine zu knallen, fing das Licht in der Bibliothek unheilvoll zu flackern und knistern an.

Saimi gab einen kleinen Schrei von sich, während Esmeralda entsetzt Gabriel anstarrte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sich seine Flügel in der Bibliothek entfalteten und nahezu den gesamten Raum einnahmen. Esmeralda wich vorsichtig nach hinten, während sie ihre Hand langsam sinken ließ, als Gabriel auch schon mit nahezu unmenschlicher Stimme los grollte: "Du solltest wirklich deinen Verstand einschalten und mir nicht drohen. Wer glaubst du überhaupt, wer du bist, Frau?"

Saimi und Esmeralda konnten gar nicht so schnell schauen, da waren auch Balthazar und Castiel bereits auf den Beinen. Während Balthazar an Saimis Seite trat und sie zumindest etwas vor Gabriel abzuschirmen versuchte, redete Castiel beruhigend auf seinen Bruder ein: "Gabriel, beruhige dich wieder. Ich verstehe ja, dass das alles verwirrend für dich ist, so wie für uns alle. Aber wir müssen wirklich einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen."

"Geh mir aus dem Weg, Castiel. Du weißt, dass ich in der Regel nicht schnell ausraste, aber dieses Biest muss mich in der Tat verhext haben." Ehe es sich Esme versah, trat Gabriel einen Schritt auf sie zu, die Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt. "An deiner Stelle würde ich das jetzt wirklich bleiben lassen, Engel", mischte sich Dean ein und hielt eine Engelsklinge in der Hand, die er Castiel aus der Jackentasche gezogen haben musste. Im gleichen Augenblick packte er Esmeralda am Arm und schob sie hinter sich. Sam hatte sich währenddessen neben Castiel und Dean gestellt und redete ebenfalls beruhigend auf Gabriel ein: "Cas hat Recht, Gabriel. Wir finden für das alles bestimmt eine Erklärung, aber du musst jetzt wirklich erst einmal etwas runter kommen." Er schaut den Engel mit dem waffenscheinpflichtigsten und treuesten Hundeblick an, den er unter diesen wideren Umständen zustande brachte.  
Es dauerte noch einen kurzen Augenblick, bis sich Gabriel zumindest soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er sich etwas entspannte und die Flügel in Folge dessen verschwanden. Auch das Flackern des Lichtes hatte aufgehört.

Saimi, noch sichtlich geschockt von der ganzen Situation, flüsterte Balthazar, der dicht neben ihr stand, zu: "Ihr Engel seid ganz schön furchteinflößend, wisst ihr das?" Balthazar lächelte Saimi aufmunternd an, ehe er antworte: "Nur, wenn man uns bis zur Weißglut reizt. Ansonsten sind wir eigentlich ganz handzahm."

"Wer’s glaubt", meinte Saimi nur und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Esmeralda, die zitternd wie Espenlaub hinter Dean stand und den Eindruck machte, als würde sie jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden. Kurz darauf war sie an der Seite ihrer Freundin, und dirigierte sie auf den nächstbesten Stuhl während sie ihr zuflüsterte: "Ist bei dir alles okay?" Esmeralda erwiderte mit zitternder Unterlippe: "Du meinst, bis auf die Tatsache, dass mich fast ein Engel gegrillt hätte, und ich ohne die Chance auf ein Foto mit Jensen gestorben wäre? Ja, mir geht’s gut."

Saimi konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sie wusste zwar, dass ihre Freundin nur dann Galgenhumor bewies, wenn sie wirklich äußerst panisch war, aber zumindest schien es ihr soweit gut zu gehen und alle Gliedmaßen hatte sie ebenfalls noch am Körper. Ein kleiner Blick von Saimi auf die anwesenden Männer zeigte ihr, dass sich die Lage anscheinend weitestgehend wieder entspannt hatte. Dean blickte Gabriel zwar immer noch argwöhnisch an, hatte aber zumindest die Engelsklinge wieder in Castiels Manteltasche verschwinden lassen. Castiel hatte seinem Bruder beruhigend die Hand aufgelegt, Gabriel schien sich wegen seines Wutausbruches sogar ein bisschen zu schämen und Sam hatte irgendwo einen Martini her gezaubert, den er dem Engel nun in die Hand drückte und ihm kurzerhand auf die Schulter klopfte. 

Einzig und allein Balthazar schien die Fähigkeit zu haben, vereitelte Mordversuche einfach so wegzuwischen, denn er sagte: "Darlings, das war nun ja wirklich herzallerliebst. Aber könnten wir diese ganzen Herzschmerz-Dramen für den Moment vergessen und uns stattdessen auf das eigentliche Problem konzentrieren."

"Treib es ja nicht zu weit", kommentierte Dean, der sich rechts von Esmeralda niedergelassen hatte, die das nicht mal zu bemerken schien, und funkelte Balthazar wütend an. Irgendwie hatte er wirklich eine Aversion gegen Engel. Bis auf Castiel versteht sich. Dieser kam einem zweiten Bruder verdammt nahe. Zu seinem Leidwesen schien das aber bis auf ihn selbst, Sam und Castiel keiner sehen und verstehen zu wollen. Ganz offensichtlich auch nicht diese beiden Frauen aus dem Paralleluniversum, wie er sehr zu seinem Leidwesen erfahren musste.

Balthazar verschränkte die Arme und erwiderte kurz angebunden: "Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt haben solltest. Ich stehe auf eurer Seite, du Idiot. Wir sitzen alle in einem Boot. Also könnten wir uns nun bitte wieder alle beruhigen und versuchen herauszufinden, was genau passiert ist? In Folge dessen würde ich nämlich auch gerne wissen, wieso ich bis auf meine Flügel und ein bisschen Heilkunst keinerlei Kräfte mehr habe."

Die Stimmung schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben, denn kurze Zeit später, saßen wieder alle an dem großen Konferenztisch. Esmeralda wirkte zwar immer noch etwas blass um die Nase und lächelte Saimi dankbar an, die ihr die Hand hielt, aber zumindest konnten sich wieder alle auf den eigentlichen Grund dieser Zusammenkunft konzentrieren. Nachdem Gabriel seinen Martini geleert hatte, wandte er sich an Esmeralda: "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe und auch der Auftritt mit den Flügeln. Ich wollte dir keine Angst einjagen und auch nichts antun."

Esmeralda atmete einmal tief durch, bis sie sich eine Antwort zutraute. Mehr als ein leises Flüstern kam allerdings nicht über ihre Lippen: "Schon gut. Mir tut es auch leid, ich hätte dich nicht so angehen dürfen."

"Frieden?", fragte Gabriel und reichte Esmeralda seine Hand.

"Frieden", erwiderte diese und schüttelte die ihr dargereichte Hand zum Zeichen der Versöhnung.

Saimi lächelte ihre Freundin aufmunternd an, die zumindest schon wieder etwas Farbe bekommen hatte, ehe sie ihr zuflüsterte: "Du hast es wahrscheinlich in dem ganzen Trubel nicht wirklich mitbekommen, aber Dean hat dich wirklich heroisch verteidigt. Aber ich war ja ohnehin schon immer der Meinung, dass Deralda keine allzu schlechte Konstellation ist."

Esmeralda lief rot an, ehe sie Saimi ein: "Halt bloß die Klappe. Ich habe noch immer mit den Nachwehen von Gabriels Wutausbruch zu kämpfen. Nicht jugendfreies Kopfkino verkrafte ich jetzt nicht auch noch" entgegen zischte. Saimi fing daraufhin zu lachen an und gab etwas von sich, das verdächtig nach "Sowas von unmöglich" klang. Esmeralda schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln. Den Blick in Deans Nähe versuchte sie allerdings bestmöglich zu vermeiden.

Sam versuchte das Augenmerk wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zu lenken: "Nachdem keiner wirklich weiß, was geschehen ist, sollten wir wahrscheinlich erst Mal versuchen zu eruieren, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass Saimi und Esmeralda in unserem Universum gelandet sind. Zumal das ja anscheinend wirklich niemand beabsichtigt hatte."

"Vielleicht hat es ja mit der Dunkelheit zu tun", warf Saimi ein. Fünf fragende Augenpaare waren daraufhin auf sie gerichtet. Balthazar ergriff als Erster das Wort: "Wovon redest du denn, Darling?"

Nun war es an Saimi fragend zu schauen: "Na von der Dunkelheit, die aus ihrem Exil befreit wurde. Ihr etwa nicht?"

"Wir haben wirklich keine Ahnung, was du uns gerade mitteilen willst", kam Dean Balthazar zur Hilfe.

"Sie redet von der Dunkelheit, die Rowena entfacht hat, als sie das Kainsmal auf deinem Arm entfernt hatte. Kurz nachdem du den Tod getötet hast", versuchte Esmeralda Dean auf die Sprünge zu helfen, handelte sich aber einen überaus verwirrten Blick ein. "Du hattest doch das Kainsmal, oder?", fragte Saimi skeptisch.

"Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung, wovon du überhaupt sprichst. Wir kennen keine Rowena und wissen auch nichts von irgendeiner Dunkelheit. Abgesehen davon kann man den Tod nicht töten."

"Ja, der Meinung warst du auch. Zumindest in den Staffeln 1-9, bevor du es in Staffel 10 dann letztendlich geschafft hast", erwiderte Saimi und warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu. Nachdem sie von Dean und den anderen allerdings nur eine Resonanz Marke "Uboot steht an der Ampel" erhalten hatte, wandte sie sich an Esmeralda, die auch nur verwirrt den Kopf schüttelte, ehe sie sprach: "Moment mal. Soll das etwa heißen, dass das hier gar nicht passiert ist?" Als die Männer die Köpfe schüttelten, fragte Esmeralda: "Was ist mit Megs, Charlies oder Bobbys Tod? Den Leviathanen? Deanmon? Ist das hier nie passiert? Zumindest Letzteres würde mich sehr traurig stimmen."

"Meg ist tot?", fragte Castiel mit aufgerissenen Augen nach. Seine Hand klammerte sich panisch an Deans Oberarm. "Dean, wir müssen sofort zu ihr, ich muss wissen, ob es ihr gut geht." Dean legte seine Hand beruhigend auf Castiels. Saimi konnte absolut sehen, woher die ganzen Destiel-Gerüchte kamen. "Ganz ruhig, Cas. Du hast gestern noch mit ihr telefoniert, du weißt, dass es ihr gut geht. Lass dich von denen hier nicht beunruhigen."

"Dean..."

"Okay, okay. Komm mit, du kannst meinen Computer benutzen, vielleicht ist sie ja bei Skype online. Charlie wird auf jeden Fall online sein und wenn sie nicht tot ist, ist Meg es auch nicht. Nur weil die unser Leben in einer Actionserie verwursten, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie auch alles richtig darstellen." Mit diesen Worten legte Dean Castiel die anderen Hand beruhigend auf den Rücken und geleitete ihn aus der Bibliothek, dabei redete er die ganze Zeit leise auf Castiel ein.

Saimi und Esmeralda hatten dem ganzen stumm zugesehen. "Sind die beiden immer so?", fragte Esme schließlich an Sam gewandt. Dieser nickte nur. "Ach du Scheiße. Destiel ist sowas von canon", meinte Esmeralda, bevor sie nach kurzer Überlegung ein: "Wobei, wenn ich mir Cas so ansehe, ist Megstiel anscheinend auch Canon" hinzufügte. Saimi stimmte nickend zu.

"Vielleicht sollten wir vergleichen, was bei euch in der Serie geschehen ist und wie es wirklich war. Vielleicht finden wir so einen Hinweis", wechselte Sam diplomatisch und mehr als offensichtlich das Thema. "Zunächst: Welches Jahr ist bei euch?"

"Na 2015 natürlich", erwiderte Saimi verwirrt.

"Nope. 2013 und ich kann dir sagen, der diesjährige Rotwein aus diesem kleinen Dorf in Frankreich wird ein ganz hervorragender Jahrgang", korrigierte Gabriel sie. Der Engel hatte den Blick stur auf sie gerichtet, als würde er sich nicht trauen, Esmeralda anzusehen. Das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, sich auf seinen Stuhl zu fläzen und die Füße auf den Stuhl neben sich zu legen.

Esme setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, Sam kam ihr jedoch zuvor. "Gut, damit können wir schon mal einiges ausschließen, die meisten niederen Götter können entweder die Zeitlinie oder den Ort ändern, aber nicht beides gleichzeitig."

"Soll das heißen, wir sind euch zwei Jahre voraus oder was?", fragte Saimi verwirrt nach. 2013 war nicht gerade das beste Jahr für sie gewesen und sie hatte eigentlich wenig Bedürfnis, das zu wiederholen.

"So in etwa. Ihr seid aus einem anderen Universum, hier gibt es euch gar nicht und-"

"Wie hier gibts uns nicht? Wir sitzen direkt vor dir", brauste Esme sofort wieder auf. "Hör mir mal gut zu, Gabriel, wenn das wieder einer deiner bescheuerten Tricks ist, ich schwöre..." Sie wusste für den Moment nicht, was sie schwören sollte. Und als ihr Gabriels Nummer mit den Flügeln wieder einfiel, schien es auf einmal auch gar keine so gute Idee mehr, den Erzengel zu bedrohen. Auf Gabriel machte es jedoch ausreichend Eindruck, dass er die Füße vom Stuhl nahm und sich etwas zurücklehnte, als hätte er Angst, dass Esme ihn schlagen wollte.

Beschwörend hob er die Hände. "Hey, hey, ganz ruhig. Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass ich die Seelen aller Menschen in den letzten Jahren schon mal gesehen habe und eure waren mit Sicherheit nicht dabei. Die wären mir in Erinnerung geblieben."

Saimi hob eine Augenbraue und wandte sich an Esme. "War das jetzt ein Kompliment oder eine Beleidigung?" Esme zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern. Sam seufzte und presste die Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen, als würde seine Umgebung ihm unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen verursachen. Mit einem Blick auf Gabriel dachte Saimi sich nur, dass es wahrscheinlich sogar so war. Auf gar keinen Fall waren jedenfalls Esme und sie schuld. Nie und nimmer.

Jedenfalls regte sich in ihr Mitleid für den größeren Winchester und so beschloss sie, ihn erst einmal zu unterstützen. "Okay, also müsstet ihr etwa Stand Ende Staffel 8 sein, was ja auch dazu passt, dass wir hier im Bunker sind. Ihr habt den erst vor Kurzem gefunden?" Sam nickte. "Okay, das ist also gleich. Davor waren Dean und Cas im Fegefeuer?"

Sam nickte erneut. "Und ich. Cas hatte mit Crowley versucht, das Fegefeuer zu finden, wir konnten ihn jedoch davon überzeugen, dass der Kampf gegen Raphael diese Blasphemie nicht wert ist. Alleine konnten wir Raphael jedoch nicht besiegen."

"Und da ich die Titanic nicht nicht versinken lassen durfte, blieb uns dieser Weg auch versperrt. Immer noch eine Schande wie ich finde. Celine Dion ist umso nerviger, wenn man weiß, wie knapp man eine Welt ohne sie verpasst hat", schaltete sich Balthazar mit bedauernder Stimme ein und Saimi musste lachen. Sie hatte die Folge geliebt und stimmte dem Engel uneingeschränkt zu - sowohl die Musik als auch der Film waren unerträglich. Wer wusste es schon, vielleicht hätte Leonardo diCaprio endlich einen Oscar bekommen, wenn es den Film nicht gegeben hätte?

"Cassie fiel dann natürlich sein Lieblingsbruder ein", Balthazar runzelte missmutig die Stirn in Richtung Gabriel. "Nach dir natürlich, mein lieber Balthazar", fuhr Gabriel nahtlos und elegant fort. "und fand in irgendwelchen alten Archiven des Himmels Hinweise von Gott, dass Erzengel gar nicht wirklich sterben, sondern im Fegefeuer landen. Tja und dann standen die drei Clowns plötzlich eines Tages in meinem Vorgarten und wollten, dass ich wieder mit zur Erde komme. Großherzig wie ich bin, hab ich das natürlich gemacht und mich um den lieben Raphie gekümmert, wie es sich für einen verantwortungsvollen Bruder gehört."

Sam schnaubte vor Lachen. "Du hast uns angefleht, dich mitzunehmen, weil die Werwölfe dich als Loki und Urvater Fenrirs vergötterten, die Vampire dir den Hals durchschneiden wollten, um dein unsterbliches Blut zu trinken und dir die ständigen Besucher den Schlaf raubten."

Gabriel winkte ab. "Pff, papperlapapp, Details." Es war eindeutig, dass sie diese Diskussion nicht zum ersten Mal führten und es hatte fast was von einem liebgewonnenen Ritual an sich. Sam lachte und sah plötzlich einige Jahre jünger aus. Gabriel beobachtete ihn eindeutig selbstzufrieden und machte es sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl bequem, die Füße hoch gelegt auf den Stuhl neben ihm.

"Also die Leviathane sind hier nicht auf der Erde herumgerannt?", fragte Esme schließlich und klang erleichtert. Balthazar schüttelte den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht. Es ist ihnen physisch absolut unmöglich, das Fegefeuer zu verlassen, wenn sie nicht einfach vergehen wollen. Außerdem haben sie sich dort eine ganz eigene Stadt aufgebaut, warum sollten sie zur Erde wollen? So schön isses hier nun auch wieder nicht."

Saimi räusperte sich, starrte ihn böse an und verschränkte die Arme. "Natürlich hat die Erde eindeutig ihre Vorteile und ich habe einige... Anblicke in letzter Zeit sehr zu schätzen gelernt", ruderte Balthazar zurück und lächelte Saimi charmant an. Diese genoss dieses Hin- und Her mit dem Engel durchaus. Man konnte sagen, was man wollte, er wusste, wie man flirtete. Mehr wollte sie auch gar nicht.

"Es ist ja nicht so, als wären die Leviathane einfach so dem Fegefeuer entstiegen. Cas hat da ordentlich dazu beigetragen und Taxi gespielt", warf Esmeralda ein. Nachdem sie aber erneut nur Blicke Marke "Aus welcher Klappse ist die denn entlaufen?" erntete, seufzte sie genervt auf. "Okay, und was ist mit Metatron?", fragte Esme schließlich, die sich mit dem ganzen Geflirte um sie herum etwas unwohl zu fühlen schien. "Und den Prüfungen, um die Tore zur Hölle zu schließen?" Wieder schien niemand Ahnung zu haben, wovon sie eigentlich sprach, was Esme so langsam wirklich verstimmte. War ja nicht so, als würde sie Chinesisch reden.

"Metatron ist tot, den hat seit Jahrhunderten keiner mehr gesehen. Und die Tore der Hölle bleiben natürlich geöffnet, wir haben einen etwas wackeligen Frieden mit Crowley, den wir nicht für so ein seltsames Unterfangen aufs Spiel setzen würden", antwortete Sam und fügte einige Notizen seiner immer länger werdenden Sammlung hinzu.

"Und wenn Metatron nicht tot ist?", warf Saimi plötzlich ein. "Wir wissen, dass Engel Leute zwischen den Universen hin und her transportieren können. Viel mehr fällt mir da eigentlich nicht ein."

"Genau, und wenn Metatron mit einer Hexe zusammen arbeitet, dann könnten die beide gemeinsam sogar Gabriel unter ihre Kontrolle bringen. Ich bin mir ja immer noch ziemlich sicher, dass es Rowena gibt. Nur die wäre im Stande so etwas Großes zu wirken", stimmte Esme ihrer Freundin zu, ehe sie hinzufügte. "Und ich wäre aus dem Schneider."

Gabriel murmelte leise "das werden wir ja noch sehen" vor sich hin, was von Esme mit einem bitterbösen Blick bedacht wurde. Balthazar und Sam dagegen besprachen leise Sams Notizen. "Auf jeden Fall wäre es eine Untersuchung wert", ertönte plötzlich Deans Stimme, der mit einem eindeutig erleichterten Castiel im Schlepptau endlich wieder in der Bibliothek erschienen war. "Wir haben mit Meg gesprochen. Natürlich geht es ihr gut und sie will uns demnächst mal wieder besuchen kommen. Außerdem sagte sie, dass die Dämonen absolut nichts mit eurer Entführung zu tun haben, Crowley hat genug mit den Menschen unserer Welt zu tun. Wer ist dieser Metatron überhaupt? Noch nie von dem gehört."

"Er war der Schreiber Gottes. Er ist vor langer Zeit verschwunden und wurde für tot erklärt", antwortete Castiel geduldig und setzte sich neben Dean wieder an den Tisch. "Ich verstehe nicht, woher ihr euer Wissen bezieht?"

"Wir könnten Metatron doch einfach mit der Engelstafel beschwören und ihn fragen, oder?", wandte Esme da ein. "Saimi, wo genau war die nochmal? Das war doch die Kryptaszene, oder?"

"Jap, eine von Lucifers Krypten." Bei der Erwähnung der Engelstafel keuchten die Engel kollektiv erschrocken auf. Saimi und Esme hoben beide überrascht den Blick und sahen die Engel an.

"Woher wisst ihr von der Engelstafel?", fragte Gabriel schließlich misstrauisch und zog seine Engelsklinge. "Dieses Wissen ist außerhalb des Himmels verboten."

Esme rollte mit den Augen. Dieser Engel brachte sie aber auch zur Weißglut. "Wir gucken fern, du Blödmann. Staffel 8, kurz vorm Finale, Cas vermöbelt Dean und haut mit der Engelstafel ab."

"Dean, ich versichere dir, dass ich dich niemals verletzen würde", wandte Castiel da unbehaglich ein, wurde jedoch von Dean mit einer beruhigenden Handgeste zum Schweigen gebracht. Esme seufzte genervt auf: "Zu deiner Verteidigung ist auch vorzubringen, dass du es nicht böse gemeint hast, sondern unter Naomis Kontrolle standest. Aber du hast ganz schön mit Schmackes zugelangt, Respekt." Als Cas ihr nur einen noch leidenderen Blick zuwarf und das Ganze von Dean mit einem "Hör endlich auf damit" quittiert wurde, meinte Esmeralda an Saimi gewandt: "Erinnere mich daran, Misha Collins beim nächsten Panel für sein schauspielerisches Talent zu danken. Der Serien-Castiel ist einfach unglaublich Badass." Saimi stimmte lachend zu, ehe sie wieder Ernst wurde.

"Okay, wie es aussieht, verlief bis Staffel 6 alles so wie in der Serie und danach Staffel 7 und 8 fanden quasi nicht statt. Kein großer Verlust, wie ich finde", fasste Saimi zusammen, um die Situation etwas zu entschärfen. "Aber ein paar Parallelen gibt es trotzdem noch, also finde ich, dass Metatron erst mal eine gute Spur ist. In der Serie war er ein ziemlich egozentrisches Arschloch-"

Gabriel schnaubte amüsiert. "Untertreibung des Jahrtausends."

"also sollten wir ihn ja finden können, wenn er noch lebt", fuhr Saimi fort, als wäre sie nie unterbrochen worden.

"Anscheinend scheint auch nichts aus Staffel 9 und 10 geschehen zu sein. Kein Kain, kein Kainsmal, kein Dämon-Dean.", stellte Esmeralda fest.

"Wieso zur Hölle sollte ich ein Dämon sein?", fragte Dean aufgebracht und sah etwas angewidert aus.

"Wenn du wüsstest wie viele Fans Dämon-Dean hatte, würdest du dir auf der Stelle wünschen, dass Crowley ein bisschen zaubert", gab Esmeralda schelmisch grinsend zurück, ehe sie wieder ernst wurde: "Gab's denn wenigstens den seelenlosen Sam?"

Als Sam unbehaglich in der Gegend rumguckte, war das Esmeralda Antwort genug. Mit einem "Mach dir nichts draus, Soulless-Sam hatte extrem viel Charme und war absolut herrlich sarkastisch", versuchte sie den jüngeren Winchester aufzumuntern, der allerdings keinerlei Hilfe in diesen Worten finden konnte. Saimi erlöste ihn aus seiner Qual, als sie zu guter Letzt fragte: "Bobby ist auch nicht tot, hoffe ich?"

"Um Gottes Willen, Bobby bringt so schnell nichts um. Der nuckelt wahrscheinlich mit 100 noch an seinem Whiskey, die nächstbeste Schrotflinte im Anschlag", konnte sich Dean ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Saimi griff ihren ursprünglichen Gedanken wieder auf und fuhr mit ihrem Vorschlag fort: "Wie gesagt, wäre es wahrscheinlich am effizientesten, wenn wir uns darum kümmern würden, Metratron zu finden. Wenn einer in der Lage ist, derartige Zeit- und Ortssprünge zu bewerkstelligen, dann er."

Esmeralda sah sie leidend an: "Alles, bloß das nicht. Wenn du das Lexikon aufschlägst und nach "Arschloch" suchst, findest du dort ein Bild von Metatron. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust nach diesem Typen zu suchen. Wenn der echte Metratron auch nur ein bisschen wie der Serien-Metratron ist, gehe ich lieber zusammen mit Rowena, Abaddon und Dick Roman gehörig einen bechern, bevor ich mich auf die Suche nach dem mache."

Saimi fing lauthals das Lachen an, ehe sie erwiderte: "Dir ist aber schon bewusst, dass wir hier auf ewig festsitzen werden, sollte Metratron tatsächlich hinter alledem stecken und wir uns nicht auf die Suche nach ihm machen."

"Naja, die Welt dürfte auch hier groß sein. Wir könnten ins nächstbeste Flugzeug steigen, diesen ganzen Schwachsinn hier hinter uns lassen und uns ein gemütliches Leben in der Südsee aufbauen", gab Esmeralda hoffnungsvoll zurück.


	9. Engel sind doof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups. Update vergessen. Erinnert mich doch mal dran *tstststs*

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkten die beiden, dass sie von den umstehenden Männern beäugt wurden, als wäre ihnen jeder ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Saimi ließ sich davon allerdings nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, als sie süffisant grinsend erwiderte: "Du weißt, was hierbleiben bedeutet, oder? Keine Season 11, keine fortschreitenden Fanfiktions, keine Gifs mit nackten Oberkörpern gewisser Herren, keine Panels ebenjener Herren und auch sonst nichts in der Art."

"Ich hasse dich, aber das weißt du bestimmt schon und musst du nicht extra nochmal von mir hören, oder?", gab Esmeralda leidend zurück und funkelte Saimi zornig an. 

"Ich hab dich auch lieb, weißt du?", lachte ihre Freundin, da sie sich sicher war, dass sie Esme nun endgültig umgestimmt hatte, ihren Vorschlag mit der Suche nach Metatron zu unterstützen.

"Guckt nicht so dumm, wir haben Arbeit vor uns", wandte sich Esme murrend an die umstehenden Männer. Balthazar und Gabriel hatten die größte Mühe nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Insgeheim mussten sie ja zugeben, dass sie die beiden überaus unterhaltsam fanden. Sam, Dean und Castiel schienen diese Ansicht allerdings nicht allzu sehr zu teilen.

Im Verlaufe der weiteren Nacht fassten Saimi und Esmeralda weiterhin 10 Staffeln Supernatural zusammen, während Sam fleißig seine Liste erweiterte, um vielleicht doch noch einen kleinen Hinweis darauf zu finden, wie die Engel all ihre Kräfte verlieren konnten – ausgenommen der Heilkunst natürlich. Als sie so ziemlich am Ende angekommen waren, waren Saimi und Esmeralda sichtlich genervt. Während Sam und Castiel das Ganze weitestgehend hingenommen hatten und Balthazar sowie Gabriel sich königlich darüber amüsiert hatten, dass die "beiden Jäger in der Serie also die gleichen Trottel wie ihr seid, die permanent das Ende der Welt herbeiführen", hatte es Dean vorgezogen bei jeder zweiten Ausführung zu beteuern, dass "diese Show wirklich der größte Mist ist, von dem ich je gehört habe, da wir sowas schließlich nie tun würden." Esme hatte diese Grundsatzdiskussion irgendwann mit einem gekeiften: "Glaub mir, gegen dich ist der Serien-Dean ein richtiger Goldjunge, der sich zu jeder Gelegenheit ein Eis verdient hätte" beendet.

"Haben wir jetzt alles zusammen?", fragte Saimi und gähnte herzhaft.

"Du wirst du nicht etwa schon müde sein, Darling? Die Nacht ist noch jung", zog Balthazar sie auf.

Für eine fröhliche Flirterei war Saimi viel zu müde, sodass sie einfach nur erwiderte: "Die junge Nacht kann mich mal, genauso wie der frühe Vogel. Ich bin hundemüde. Du nicht auch, Esme?"

Esme, die über ihrem Kaffee, den ihr Sam freundlicherweise vor einiger Zeit in Form einer ganzen Kanne gebracht hatte, beinahe einschlief, erwiderte leise: "Schon seitdem wir aus dem Motel aufgebrochen sind. Aber Schlaf scheint hier ja anscheinend überbewertet zu sein." 

Ehe auch nur einer der Kerle etwas erwidern konnte, erhob sich Saimi aus ihrem Stuhl, streckte sich und meinte zu den anwesenden Männern: "Ihr könnt ja gerne noch weiter diskutieren, eruieren oder was auch immer ihr sonst macht, wenn ihr nichts Besseres zu tun habt, aber ich für meinen Teil gehe nun auf jeden Fall schlafen." An Esme gewandt, fragte sie: "Kommst du?" 

"Ich bin dafür, dass du mir mein Bett bringst. Ich will mich nicht noch einen Zentimeter bewegen", grummelte diese zurück. 

"Du kannst ja fragen, ob du getragen wirst", stichelte Saimi. Sie war zwar wirklich hundemüde, aber ihre Freundin aufzuziehen ließ sie sich natürlich um nichts in der Welt entgehen. Esmeralda sah einen Augenblick lang wirklich so aus, als ob sie sich diese Option durch den Kopf gehen lassen würde, kam dann aber doch murrend auf die Füße. "Danke für den Kaffee, Sam. Der schmeckt wirklich vorzüglich, aber das nächste Mal darfst du ihn gerne etwas stärker machen", wandte sie sich an den jüngeren Winchester.

Dieser sah sie perplex an: "Noch stärker? Ich hab ihn doch eh schon so stark gemacht. Wie soll er denn sonst sein?"

"Na so schwarz wie meine Hexenseele eben", gab Esmeralda todernst zurück. Saimis Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, als sie die entgeisterten Blicke der anderen sah. Kurz bevor sie zu lachen anfangen musste, boxte sie Esmeralda in die Seite und sagte: "Kriegt euch wieder ein. Das war ein Witz. Esme hat nun mal einen rabenschwarzen Humor." Auch Esmeralda fing daraufhin zu lachen an, ehe sie sich an Gabriel wandte, der sie mehr als nur argwöhnisch beäugte: "Ich schwöre bei allem, was mir heilig ist, dass ich keine Hexe bin."

"Dir ist doch nichts heilig", lachte Saimi.

"Eben drum", gab Esmeralda grinsend zurück, ehe sie ernst hinzufügte: "Nein, im Ernst, Gabriel. Ich bin keine Hexe. Und ich habe auch keine Ahnung, wieso eure Kräfte verschwunden sind. Aber wie Saimi schon sagte, liegt Metatron definitiv nahe." Der Engel sah nur halbwegs versöhnt aus, nickte aber immerhin zustimmend.

Kurz bevor die beiden die Bibliothek verlassen konnten, war Balthazar auch schon an ihrer Seite. "Was soll das jetzt werden?", wollte Saimi von dem Engel wissen. 

"Ach ich hab mir gedacht, dass ich euch noch zu euren Zimmern begleite, Darling", meinte der Engel und schenkte Saimi eines seiner umwerfenden Lächeln. Ehe diese etwas erwidern konnte, flüstere Esmeralda ihr etwas zu. In Zimmerlautstärke wohl gemerkt: "Du, Saimi, ich an deiner Stelle würde mich mal schlau machen, wo die kleinen Engel so herkommen." 

Saimi warf Esmeralda einen Blick zu, der sogar Balthazar, Gabriel, Cas, Dean und Sam zurückschrecken ließ. Esmeralda kannte diese "Im Kopf spiele ich gerade 100 Arten, dich zu töten durch" Blicke ihrer besten Freundin bereits und knuffte sie kurz in die Seite, was Saimi ein: "Irgendwann wirst du für dein vorlautes Mundwerk bezahlen und zwar ganz ganz furchtbar" entlockte. 

"Danke mir später", grinste Esmeralda ihre Freundin an. Saimi konnte das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen nicht komplett unterdrücken, versuchte aber dennoch, eine Gewittermiene zu bewahren. 

"Seid ihr wirklich immer so?", kam die leidvolle Frage von Dean.

"Nein, eigentlich sind wir noch viel schlimmer. Wir reißen uns nur im Beisein von anderen zusammen", erwiderte Saimi und genoss sichtlich, als Dean kreideweiß wurde. Kurz darauf wandte sie sich auch schon an Balthazar und fragte: "Wolltest du uns nicht zu unseren Zimmern begleiten?" 

"Nach dir, Darling", kam es von dem Engel, als er auch schon beiseite trat, um die beiden Frauen vorbeizulassen. Kurz darauf waren sie auch schon auf dem Weg durch den Bunker und zu ihren Schlafräumen.

Balthazar griff die vorangegangene Diskussion nochmals auf: "Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass Metatron etwas mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hat?"

"Sag du es uns, du müsstest ihn doch am Besten kennen", erwiderte Saimi und sah den Engel neben sich abwartend an. Balthazar schien etwas zu überlegen, ehe er antwortete: "Es würde sich zumindest ganz nach ihm anhören. Und sollte dem wirklich so sein, will ich ehrlich sein, Darling. Das macht mir Angst."

"Ist Metatron etwa ein noch größeres Arschloch, als er in der Show ohnehin schon ist?", mischte sich nun auch Esme ein. 

"Metatron darf nicht unterschätzt werden. Selbst unser Vater hatte Geheimnisse, die er ihm nicht anvertraute, da er ihm nicht traute." 

"Moment mal, ich dachte Metatron sei das Sprachrohr Gottes. Immerhin hat er doch sowohl die Dämonen- als auch die Engelstafel verfasst", fragte Saimi skeptisch nach.

Balthazar lächelte sie freundlich an, ehe er erwiderte: "Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass unser Vater ihm auch wirklich alles erzählt hatte. Trotz allem, was Metatron erfahren und aufgeschrieben hatte, blieb unser Vater immer ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln."


	10. Heiße Küsse im Mondenschein...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Kapiteltitel ist etwas irreführend, aber man wird ja wohl noch träumen dürfen...

Saimi und Esmeralda mussten diese Aussage erst mal in Ruhe verarbeiten. Bevor sie sich allerdings wieder auf den Weg machen konnten, klatschte sich Esmeralda kurz mit der flachen Hand an den Kopf und ließ ein "Ich Idiot, ich hab ja noch was vergessen" vernehmen, ehe sie den Weg, aus dem sie gekommen waren, einschlug.

Über die Schulter rief sie Saimi und Balthazar ein "Wartet nicht auf mich" zu, ehe sie um die Ecke verschwunden war. Als Saimi mit Balthazar so alleine in dem gedimmten Gang stand, wusste sie nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.

"Ist sie immer so dezent und unauffällig?", fragte Balthazar mit einem Schmunzeln und Saimi musste lachen, womit die Frage dann ja auch geklärt wäre. 

"Jap, ist sie. Ich mag sie trotzdem", erwiderte Saimi und lehnte sich an die Wand. Wenn sie nur nicht so müde wäre... "Nun denn... dir ist natürlich klar, warum sie so plötzlich weg musste?"

Balthazar grinste und legte einen Finger an die Stirn. "Weil sie ein schlechtes Gedächtnis hat?" Saimi lachte erneut und fühlte sich bedeutend wohler als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Natürlich war Balthazars Nähe atemberaubend, aber sie hatte bereits vor langer Zeit gelernt, sich nicht allzu sehr von einem schönen Äußeren ablenken zu lassen. Wenn der Kerl ein Arsch war, half der beste Oberkörper nichts.

Balthazar machte jedoch keine Anstalten, sich ihr unangemessen zu nähern. Selbst seine Augen sahen ihr Gesicht an, was sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet hätte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er sowohl sie als auch Esme eindeutig genauer als angemessen von oben bis unten betrachtet hatte – wobei sie zugeben musste, dass sie in dem Moment auch nicht besser gewesen waren und ebenfalls gestarrt hatten. Aber sie hatten wenigstens die Ausrede, dass man ja nicht jeden Tag seinem Traummann begegnete. 

Unauffällig versuchte sie zu gähnen, was natürlich nicht unbemerkt blieb. Es war einfach ein verdammt langer Tag gewesen...

"Also dann, Sweetheart", begann Balthazar schließlich, wurde jedoch von Saimi halbgähnend unterbrochen. 

"Du weißt, dass ich einen Namen habe?" Balthazar hob schmunzelnd eine Augenbraue. "Also benutz ihn auch", grummelte Saimi, die ihren Namen sehr mochte und bei den ganzen Kosenamen immer das Gefühl hatte, dass man sie nicht ganz ernst nahm. Natürlich hatten sie den Vorteil, dass man so vermied, aus Versehen den falschen Namen zu benutzen, aber das war eine andere Diskussion.

Balthazar kam einen Schritt näher und Saimi fühlte sich plötzlich hellwach. Seine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Gesicht, berührte nach einem kurzen Nicken Saimis ihren Nacken. Überrascht merkte sie, dass Engel bei weitem wärmer waren als Menschen. Ihr Nacken kribbelte dort, wo Balthazar sie berührte und sie hatte das Gefühl, in seinen blauen Augen zu versinken. "Nun denn, Saimi", er gurrte ihren Namen nahezu, "was kann ich für dich tun?"

Saimi dachte an die ganzen Deppen, die sie zusammen mit Esme in diversen Diskotheken getroffen hatte. Natürlich erwartete man an solchen Orten nicht unbedingt die Elite des männlichen Geschlechts, aber nachdem sie die letzten Jahre nichts anderes gesehen hatte, erschien ihr Balthazar umso besser. Und sie sollte eindeutig nicht Balthazar und Geschlecht in einem Satz denken... 

Balthazar wartete geduldig mit einem kleinen Lächeln, welches seine blauen Augen zum Strahlen brachte. 'Ach fuck it', dachte Saimi innerlich und legte die Arme um Balthazar. "Zumindest nen Gute-Nacht-Kuss habe ich mir heute für den ganzen Stress verdient." Viel mehr außer das und ihrem Bett wollte sie heute jedoch nicht mehr.

Balthazar lachte leise. "Natürlich", erwiderte er und dann stieg Saimis Gehirn aus und verabschiedete sich mit Pauken und Trompeten, denn HOLY SHIT, der Kerl konnte küssen. Dabei war es einer der harmlosesten Küsse, die Saimi bisher erlebt hatte, kein Sabber, keine Zunge, kein keuchender Körper, der sich gegen sie presste, sondern einfach nur das schöne Gefühl warmer Lippen auf den ihren. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. Balthazar gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und legte seine Stirn an die ihre. Im Gegensatz zu ihr war er noch nicht einmal außer Atem. Elender Bastard. Elender, gerade verdammt interessant gewordener Bastard.

Gegen ihren Willen gähnte sie erneut.

"Und nun husch ins Neste, Saimi-Darling", grinste Balthazar, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, sie los zu lassen. "Dein Schönheitsschlaf wartet."

"Als ob ich den nötig hätte", erwiderte Saimi noch immer lächelnd und das warme Gefühl in ihr genießend. Sie kannte Balthazar zwar erst einen Tag, aber sie hatte ja nicht vor, ihm einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Und für alles andere reichten manchmal ein paar Stunden Bekanntschaft...

Balthazar jedoch war Gentlemen und löste sich von ihr. "Stimmt, hast du nicht. Schlaf gut, Saimi." Auf der einen Seite war Saimi enttäuscht über die plötzliche Kälte in ihrem Nacken, auf der anderen Seite hörte sie das Bett durch die geschlossene Tür nach ihr schreien. Und irgendwie bezweifelte sie, dass Balthazar Spaß hatte, wenn seine Partnerin mittendrin einschlief. Mühsam drängte sie die Enttäuschung zurück und hoffte einfach, dass sie sich nicht gerade sämtliche Chancen mit Balthazar verbaut hatte. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab dem Engel einen letzten Kuss. "Gute Nacht."

Bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte, war sie durch die Tür in ihren Raum verschwunden und lehnte sich von innen gegen das Türblatt. Sie hörte Balthazars leise Schritte sich schnell entfernen und atmete tief aus. Sie fragte sich zwar, wie sie nach all dieser Aufregung und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selber war auch Anregung schlafen sollte, aber sie hatte kaum die Matratze berührt, da schnarchte sie auch schon friedlich vor sich hin. 

Balthazar machte sich seinerseits auf dem Weg zu seinem Schlafraum. Man mag es kaum glauben, aber es war ihm und Gabriel –wenn auch mit Castiels Hilfe- tatsächlich gelungen, die Winchesters zu überzeugen, dass es am Sichersten und Sinnvollsten wäre, wenn sie vorrübergehend ebenfalls im Bunker bleiben würden. Sie hatten zwar ewig lange diskutieren müssen, aber letztendlich hatten Sam und Dean doch zugestimmt, dass sich die beiden Engel bei ihnen einnisten durften.   
Während er nun also auf dem Weg zu seinem Raum war, grübelte er über die beiden Frauen, und im Speziellen natürlich über Saimi, nach. Es war ja nicht schon schlimm genug, dass auf einmal Leute aus einem Paralleluniversum auftauchten, nein, eine ganz gewisse Person musste ja auch noch sein Interesse erregen. Kopfschüttelnd erreichte er sein Zimmer und machte es sich dort auf seinem Bett bequem. Mit einem Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielte und dem Gedanken an den vorangegangen Kuss, schlief er kurze Zeit später auch schon ein.

Währenddessen grinste Esmeralda selbstzufrieden vor sich hin. Sie wusste zwar, dass sie etwas plump vorgegangen war, aber der Zweck heiligte schließlich die Mittel. Und es war ja nicht so, als hätte sie bei dem Grund ihres überstürzten Abganges gelogen, ganz im Gegenteil. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie kurz hinter der nächstbesten Ecke abgewartet und verstohlen von eben jener aus Balthazar und Saimi beobachtet. Als sie erkannte, dass der Engel wie beabsichtigt reagieren würde, hatte sie sich dezent zurückgezogen, um die Privatsphäre der beiden nicht zu stören. Nach kurzem Fußmarsch war sie auch wieder am Ausgangspunkt – nämlich der Bibliothek – angekommen.

Ein kurzer Blick in den Raum zeigte ihr, dass dieser nun leer war. Anscheinend waren die anderen in der Zwischenzeit bereits zu Bett gegangen. Esme wusste nicht so Recht, ob sie erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein sollte, zuckte dann aber kurzerhand mit den Schultern und näherte sich dem Stapel aus Büchern und Papieren, die Sam auf dem großen Tisch liegen gelassen hatte. Sie wollte es zwar nicht wahrhaben, aber diese ganze Situation mit dem Paralleluniversum und der Möglichkeit, dass eine Hexe oder Metatron hinter dem Verlust der Engelskräfte steckten, beunruhigte sie doch mehr, als sie zugeben wollte. Ihre Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen, als sie sich Sams Notizen schnappte, sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl niederließ und damit begann alles durchzulesen, was sie an diesem Abend und in dieser Nacht zusammengetragen hatten. Sie betete zu allen möglichen Göttern, dass sich Saimis Theorie bezüglich Metatron doch als unwahr herausstellen würde. 

Als sie gerade in Sams protokollierte Stichpunkte zu den Leviathanen vertieft war, riss sie eine tiefe Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. "Wolltest du nicht schon seit einiger Zeit schlafen?", fragte Dean und ließ sich auf den Stuhl, der Esmeralda direkt gegenüber stand, fallen, ehe er die Füße auf den Tisch legte und das Bier, das er bis dato in Händen hielt, vor sich auf den Tisch stellte. Esmeralda schreckte unmerklich auf und warf dem älteren Winchester einen angesäuerten Blick zu. Sie hasste es einfach, wenn sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde, und noch viel mehr hasste sie es, wenn sich jemand einfach so an sie heranschlich. "Was?", wollte Dean wissen, der Esmes Blick auffing. 

"Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du dich nicht so anschleichen könntest. Du hast mich erschreckt", gab Esmeralda zurück.

"Hey, als ich aufgestanden bin, um mir ein Bier zu holen, war die Bibliothek leer. Kann ja keiner ahnen, dass du dich nochmal hierher zurück verirrst. Also was machst du hier?", Dean hob abwehrend die Hände, das süffisante Grinsen konnte er sich aber nicht verkneifen. Esmeralda musste sich einmal mehr eingestehen, dass der echte Dean tatsächlich 1:1 dem Serien-Dean glich, daher auch verdammt gut aussah und – wie Saimi es zuvor am Abend so schön angedeutet hatte – ebenfalls fanfiktiongrüne Augen hatte. Sie seufzte genervt auf – sich selbst dabei verteufelnd, dass sie sich so leicht ablenken ließ – und erwiderte: "Kann ja auch keiner ahnen, dass um diese Uhrzeit noch jemand in der Bibliothek rumgeistert." 

Damit ließ sie Dean auch Dean sein und versuchte, sich erneut auf Sams Unterlagen zu konzentrieren. Ehe sie allerdings wieder anfangen konnte, sich weiter einzulesen, wurde sie abermals vom älteren Winchester unterbrochen: "Ihr schaut euch diese Show also allen Ernstes regelmäßig an?" Esmeralda seufzte abermals auf, als sie ein kurz angebundenes "Ja" von sich gab, ohne den Blick von den Notizen zu heben.

"Warum?", wollte Dean wissen.

"Was warum?", Esmeralda blickte verwirrt auf und schaute direkt in diese furchtbar grünen Augen. 

"Warum zur Hölle findet ihr eine Show über unser Leben interessant?" Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche, als er auf Esmeraldas Antwort wartete. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern, versuchte sich einigermaßen auf die ihr gestellte Frage zu konzentrieren und erwiderte: "Nun zum einen wussten wir bis dato nicht, dass es euch wirklich gibt. Für uns war das reine Fiktion. Zum anderen ist es anscheinend ja auch nicht wirklich euer Leben, wenn wir davon ausgehen, was alles nicht passiert ist." Sie deutete kurzerhand auf die mehrere Seiten umfassenden Notizen von Sam.

"Das war keine Antwort auf meine Frage."

"Was willst du denn hören? Die Fälle sind spannend, die urbanen Legenden und Mythen ebenfalls interessant dargestellt. Jeder einzelne Schauspieler und jede einzelne Schauspielerin ist großartig besetzt und macht einen fantastischen Job. Es gibt herrliche Horrorfilm Referenzen und Zitate, sowie großartige 80s Rock und Hair Metal Musik. Und das Wichtigste von alledem: Die Show hat ergreifende Plots."

Als Dean eine Augenbraue hob, um ihr zu zeigen, dass der letzte Punkt einer genaueren Erklärung bedarf, legte Esmeralda abermals seufzend die Aufzeichnungen weg und erwiderte: "Es ist einfach schön, eine Show zu verfolgen, in der es nicht nur um Schwarz und Weiß, sondern um zig Grauschattierungen geht. Die zeigt, dass in jedem Bösen auch etwas Gutes stecken kann und vice versa. Dass Familie nicht mit Blut endet, sondern weit darüber hinaus Bestand hat. Und vor allem, dass es Liebe in den unterschiedlichsten Ausprägungen gibt – im familiären und freundschaftlichen Sinn – die so stark ist, dass sie alles überwindet. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du und Sam tatsächlich so seid, aber zumindest eure Seriencharaktere würden füreinander sterben, um das Leben des anderen zu retten. Was im Übrigen auch das ein oder andere Mal passiert ist. In unserer Welt ist das keinesfalls selbstverständlich, da sich dort in der Regel jeder selbst der Nächste ist, sodass es einfach schön ist, eine Show zu sehen, in der einer den anderen beschützt, ganz gleich wie die Konsequenzen dabei aussehen. Reicht das als Erklärung?" Esmeralda blickte Dean abwartend an, der nur langsam mit dem Kopf nickte, ehe er erwiderte: "Das ist hier auch so."

"Wie bitte?", Esme sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Auch hier endet Familie nicht mit Blut, wie ihr wahrscheinlich an Cas bereits gesehen habt. Auch hier sterbe ich für Sammy, wenn ich ihn dadurch beschützen kann."

"Das Jahr in der Hölle, nachdem du den Deal mit dem Dämon gemacht hattest, um Sam zu retten, ist wirklich geschehen, oder?" Dean nickte nur nachdenklich, was ein "Tut mir Leid", von Esmeralda zur Folge hatte, die sich noch lebhaft an diese Episode erinnern konnte. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Bier und hielt seinen Gesichtsausdruck kurz darauf wieder betont neutral, als er lediglich mit einem "Nicht der Rede wert" abwinkte. Esmeralda stellte erneut fest, dass Jensen den Serien-Dean perfekt darstellte. Auch der echte schien Probleme damit zu haben, offen über seine Gefühle zu sprechen.

Sie raffte Sams Notizen zusammen, legte den Stapel ordentlich neben die aufgetürmten Bücher und erhob sich, wobei sie sagte: "Ich hatte dich gesucht." Dean sah sie perplex an, ehe er erwiderte: "Bitte was?" 

"Du wolltest vorher wissen, was ich hier mache. Ich habe nach dir gesucht."  
Dean schaute sie immer noch entgeistert an, ehe er sich wieder gefangen hatte und anzüglich grinsend meinte: "Meinst du nicht, dass das etwas schnell geht? Ich hätte dich zwar nicht so eingeschätzt, aber an mir soll's nicht scheitern."

Nun war es an Esmeralda perplex drein zu schauen, bis sie endlich realisierte, was der ältere Winchester gerade angedeutet hatte. Sie versuchte gegen die Röte in ihrem Gesicht anzukämpfen, als sie ihm einen genervten Blick zuwarf und antwortete: "Bild dir ja nichts ein, du Blödmann. Als ob ich deswegen nach dir suchen würde. Vergiss einfach, dass ich damit angefangen habe." 

Ehe sie sich vom Tisch abwenden konnte, hatte Dean bereits ihr Handgelenk gepackt und hielt sie zurück. "Tut mir leid. Das war wirklich unangebracht. Was wolltest du denn?" Genauso schnell wie er nach ihrem Handgelenk gegriffen hatte, ließ er es auch schon wieder los, als er sich sicher war, dass er Esmeraldas Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Diese konnte immer noch die Schwielen von Deans Händen auf ihrer Haut spüren, die ihr zeigten, dass das Jagen sämtlicher Monster und Absonderlichkeiten hier anscheinend wirklich sein ganzes Leben ausmachte. 

Sie räusperte sich kurz, ehe sie antwortete: "Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur bei dir entschuldigen und bedanken."

"Wofür?"

"Entschuldigen dafür, dass ich deinen Impala verschmutzt hatte und was ich dazu gesagt hatte. Wenn dir dieses Auto nur im Entferntesten so viel bedeutet wie deinem Serien-Ich, war das wirklich mehr als nur unangebracht und das tut mir Leid. Bedanken dafür, dass du mir bei Gabriels kleinem Ausraster zur Hilfe gekommen bist."

"Vergeben und vergessen und gern geschehen", gab Dean zurück und lächelte Esmeralda an. Er wusste es wahrscheinlich nicht, aber genau dieses Lächeln fand Esme bei Jensen und demzufolge bei Serien-Dean absolut umwerfend. Sie musste hier weg, und zwar ganz ganz schnell.

"Danke", erwiderte sie und trat einen Schritt vom Tisch weg, um nun endlich in ihr Zimmer zurückzukehren. Bevor Dean noch etwas sagen konnte, machte sie sich schon auf den Weg zum Ausgang der Bibliothek. Dort angekommen, hielt sie nochmal kurz inne, um sich zu Dean umzudrehen. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln sagte sie: "Schlaf nachher gut, Freckles." Und damit war sie auch schon verschwunden.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean sah ihr kopfschüttelnd und mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen hinterher. Der Kosename weckte Erinnerungen an die wenigen, unbeschwerten Momente in seiner Kindheit. Freckles… Das war der Spitzname, den seine Mutter für ihn aufgrund seiner unzähligen Sommersprossen bereithielt. Er musste Saimi oder Esmeralda demnächst unbedingt fragen, ob das ebenfalls Bestandteil der Serie war oder ob Letztere einfach nur einen Schuss ins Blaue gewagt hatte. 

Esme hatte ihr Zimmer und somit auch ihr Bett kurze Zeit später erreicht und ließ sich auf dieses fallen, ohne sich großartig um ihre Straßenkleidung Gedanken zu machen. Ähnlich wie Saimi war sie sofort eingeschlafen, als ihr Körper die Matratze berührte, und somit verfiel sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf. 

Am nächsten Tag wurde sie durch lautes Klopfen an ihrer Tür und Saimis Stimme, die ihr ein "Aufwachen Sonnenschein, der Tag sagt Hallo" entgegenrief, geweckt. Esmeralda stöhnte genervt auf, vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen, gab aber dennoch zurück: "Die Tür ist auf. Ich bin alleine und hab was an. Du kannst reinkommen." 

Kurze Zeit darauf ließ sich Saimi auch schon neben ihr aufs Bett fallen und fragte stichelnd: "Du siehst ja furchtbar aus. Hast du eine anstrengende Nacht gehabt?" Dabei grinste sie ihre Freundin anzüglich an. 

"Die war wahrscheinlich nicht so anstrengend wie die deine", gab Esmeralda zurück, konnte sich ein Lachen aber ebenfalls nicht verkneifen, ehe sie hinzufügte: "Du bist todmüde ins Bett gefallen und gleich eingeschlafen, oder?" Saimi fing laut das Lachen an, ehe sie mit einer Gegenfrage antwortet: "Du auch?" Esme nickte zustimmend und richtete sich lachend in ihrem Bett auf, die Haare mehr oder minder elegant aus dem Gesicht schiebend. 

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da hatten sich die beiden Freundinnen auch schon auf den neuesten Stand gebracht. Saimi meinte grinsend: "Du musst wirklich etwas an deiner Plumpheit arbeiten. Der Grund deines Abgangs gestern war ja wirklich mehr als offensichtlich."

"Ein Schelm, wer Böses denkt. Außerdem sag mir ja nicht, dass dir das ungelegen kam."

"Das wirst du nie von mir hören", kicherte sie, als sie hinzufügte: "Du hast Dean also allen Ernstes Freckles genannt?"

"Ja, ich weiß. Spitznamen sind eigentlich seine Spezialität, aber ich konnte einfach nicht umhin."

"Wie kommt man nur auf Freckles?"

"Du meinst abgesehen von den offensichtlichen Sommersprossen? Indem man LOST gesehen hat und Sawyers "Freckles" für Kate herzallerliebst fand." 

Saimi verdrehte die Augen. Das war absolut typisch für ihre Freundin. LOST wollte Esme ihr schon seit Jahren schmackhaft machen, aber Saimi hatte sich stets standhaft geweigert. Irgendwann würde sie wohl schon aus reiner Notwehr nachgeben, aber bis dahin würde es noch ein langer harter Kampf sein.

Saimis Magen gab ein lautes Knurren von sich, was Esme mit einem weiteren Lachen quittierte. "Dabei war deine Nacht doch gar nicht so anstrengend", stichelte Esme mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. Als ihr Magen sich jedoch auf die gleiche Weise meldete, lief sie nur rot an und wechselte das Thema. "Erinnerst du dich zufällig noch an den Weg zu den Duschen?", fragte sie Saimi und ging zu dem großen Kleiderschrank an der rechten Wand des Raumes, der zu ihrer Enttäuschung jedoch leer war. "Ewww, das wird echt eklig, wenn die hier nirgendwo Klamotten haben."

"Der Bunker wurde irgendwann in den 40er gegründet. Ich bezweifle sehr, dass die hier Frauenkleidung haben, außer einer der Men of Letters hatte nen Crossdressing-Fetisch. Andere Zeiten und so", erwiderte Saimi und drehte den Kopf so, dass sie auch flach ausgestreckt einen Blick in den Schrank werfen konnte. "Vielleicht solltest du ja Freckles fragen, ob du dir eines seiner tollen T-Shirts ausleihen kannst. Ich bin sicher, ihr findet etwas, was du ohne Peinlichkeit tragen kannst. Vielleicht hat er ja ein Niedliches mit Jonnys Gesicht drauf oder so." Jahrelange Freundschaft ließ Saimi Esmes Attacke vorausahnen und beiseite rollen. Mit einem Ächzen landete Esme neben ihr und piekste sie gnadenlos in die Seite.

"Keine Witze über Jon BonJovi vor dem Frühstück", knurrte Esme übertrieben böse, während sie dagegen ankämpfte, in Saimis Lachen einzustimmen. Schließlich ergab sich Saimi grinsend und die beiden beschlossen, sich erst mal auf die Suche nach den Duschen und Handtüchern zu machen. 

Wie in den 40ern üblich, waren die Duschen als Gemeinschaftsduschen angelegt und da die Men of Letters mit Sicherheit nie mit Women of Letters gerechnet hatten, gab es natürlich auch nur einen Raum für alle. Saimi hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass das mit Sicherheit noch zu einigen peinlichen Begegnungen führen würde - einfach weil sowohl Esme als auch sie ein Talent für das schlechteste Timing aller Zeiten hatten. 

"Teil 1 der Mission erfüllt", meinte sie zufrieden zu dem mit schlichten weißen Fliesen gekachelten Raum, der im Moment zum Glück leer war. "Teil 2: Handtücher und Klamotten."

Diese fanden sie dann ein Stück den Gang hinunter in einem in der Wand verborgenen Schrank zwischen zwei Türen, welche anscheinend zu weiteren Schlafzimmern führten. Während die weißen Handtücher weich und flauschig waren - Saimi hatte den Verdacht, dass sie dies allein Sam zu verdanken hatten, da Dean nicht den Eindruck machte, überhaupt zu wissen, das Weichspüler existierte-, waren die ordentlich gestärkten und gebügelten Hosen und Hemden aus groben Stoff und eindeutig für Männer zugeschnitten. Esme hielt ein sackartiges Ding in hässlichem Gelbbraun vor sich und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. 

"Die 40er waren entweder absolut keine Glanzzeit der Mode oder die Men of Letters hatten ähnlich viel Sinn für die Ästhetik ihrer Kleidung wie Sam und Dean", grummelte Esme und warf die Hose zu einem wilden Haufen geknüllt wieder in den Schrank. "Damit würde ich mich nicht mal tot sehen lassen."

"Ich kann euch versichern, dass diese besondere Mode allein den Gelehrten hier zu verdanken ist. Die 40er waren gar nicht so übel", ertönte da plötzlich Balthazars Stimme zu ihrer Linken und mit einem erschrockenen Schrei knallte Saimi den linken Flügel der Schranktür zu. Der Engel stand mit verschränkten Armen und einem breiten Grinsen in der Tür links des Schrankes, welche offensichtlich zu seinem Schlafzimmer führte. Nicht, dass Saimi versucht hätte, einen Blick zu erhaschen... "Und Darling, damit würde ich keinen von euch irgendwo hinlassen. Ihr habt Besseres verdient." Sein Blick wanderte über ihre leicht zerrupft aussehenden Gestalten, als würde er in Gedanken bereits ihr neues Outfit planen. Stille breitet sich aus.

Saimi klammerte sich währenddessen an die Schranktür und versuchte, ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Balthazar nur mit einer tiefsitzenden Jogginghose bekleidet am frühen Morgen, ohne Vorbereitung und noch vor dem Frühstück war einfach zuviel. Verdammt, sogar seine Füße sahen ansprechend aus und das sollte was heißen. Es war einfach nur unfair.

"Danke, sehe ich genauso", sprang zum Glück schließlich Esme mit einem mitleidigen Blick auf Saimi ein. Balthazar hatte zwar einen durchaus ansprechenden Oberkörper, doch man sollte meinen, dass Saimi nach stundenlangen Odyssey 5 - und Convention-Panel-Marathons mit Sebastian Roché etwas abgehärteter war. "Wir gehen nachher shoppen und du zahlst."

Das Lächeln verblasste langsam auf Balthazars Gesicht, als er sich offensichtlich an ihre Einkaufsorgie mit Gabriels Kreditkarte erinnerte. Esmeralda lächelte ihn dafür besonders liebenswürdig an. "Möchtest du Einwände erheben?"

Saimi erholte sich gerade rechtzeitig von ihrem "Verdammt, der Kerl sieht gut aus"-Trauma, um Balthazar einen warnenden Blick zuzuwerfen, den der Engel zu seinem Glück soweit interpretieren konnte, dass er eben nichts Falsches sagte. "Ich könnte euch bis dahin von mir etwas leihen... oder wir fragen Cas, ob Meg etwas hiergelassen hat", erwiderte er stattdessen zögerlich, als er nach einem Weg suchte, seine Kreditkarte zu schonen. 

"Klasse Idee, ich geh Cas suchen, Saimi hier kann ja mal schauen, was sie bei dir findet", strahlte Esmeralda die beiden an und schob ihre Freundin in Richtung Balthazar, die sie dafür mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Dankbarkeit und Mordlust anstarrte. "Sehr subtil, Esme, echt klasse", grummelte sie leise, protestierte jedoch nicht weiter. 

"Ich weiß, du liebst mich dafür", lachte Esme. "Bis nachher." Sie winkte ihnen einmal kurz zu und verschwand um eine der zahlreichen Ecken des verwinkelten Bunkers. 

Saimi und Balthazar sahen ihr beide etwas überrumpelt nach. Bis Saimi bewusst wurde, dass sie direkt neben dem halbnackten Mann ihrer Träume stand und noch nicht mal geduscht hatte. Der Tag konnte eigentlich nur besser werden. "Wieso hast du eigentlich mehrere Klamotten hier?", fragte sie schließlich neugierig. 

"Weil ich im Gegensatz zu euch nicht nur Schokolade und Schnaps im Supermarkt geholt habe", erwiderte Balthazar grinsend und eindeutig schadenfroh, als Saimi rot anlief. 

"Was genau hat Esmeralda eigentlich vor?", fragte Balthazar schließlich. Mit einer Geste bat er sie durch die Tür in sein Zimmer und sie folgte ihm nur zu gern. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte sie sich mit einem halbnackten Balthazar auf dem Flur erwischen lassen - sie konnte sich die Sticheleien jetzt schon ausmalen. 

Saimi seufzte. Sie hatte noch nie gerne um den heißen Brei herumgeredet und wollte jetzt auch nicht damit anfangen. "Meine letzte Beziehung war nicht so der Renner und seitdem versucht sie mich mal mehr, mal weniger offensichtlich mit anderen zu verkuppeln. Außerdem weiß sie, dass mein Beuteschema quasi aus dir beziehungsweise eben Sebastian Roché besteht und nutzt das gnadenlos aus."

Balthazar hob eine Augenbraue. "Sebastian Roché?", fragte er verwirrt.

"Dein Schauspieler bei Supernatural. Hat wie du eine Abneigung gegen Oberbekleidung", hier hatte Balthazar immerhin den Anstand, ein wenig schuldig dreinzublicken, "und stellt Dinge mit meinem Kopfkino an, wenn er sein Französisch auspackt." Balthazar grinste breit. "Die Sprache, du Depp. Ich hasse die Sprache, aber ihm könnte ich trotzdem stundenlang zuhören. Und jetzt hat Esme sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass ich doch mal ne neue Beziehung bräuchte, wobei ich aber komplett anderer Meinung bin, also mach dir erst gar keine Hoffnungen. Mein Kopfkino und ich sind sehr glücklich miteinander." Abwehrend verschränkte Saimi die Arme und wartete auf Balthazars Reaktion, die wahrscheinlich aus einem Rausschmiss bestehen würde. Kein Mann konnte besonders gut mit Ablehnung umgehen, mit Sicherheit erst recht niemand, der so offensiv flirtete wie Balthazar. Immerhin hatte sie nun mehr als genug neues Futter für ihr Kopfkino. Und immer noch Hunger. Verdammt, warum mussten sie sowas auch immer unbedingt vor dem Frühstück machen?

Statt sie jedoch anzufahren nickte Balthazar nur und griff nach einem grauen T-Shirt, welches natürlich einen tiefen V-Ausschnitt hatte, und zog sich an. Irritierenderweise sah er trotzdem mit bloßen Füßen und zerrauftem Haar unverschämt gut aus und Saimi fürchtete, dass die Zeit im Bunker sehr sehr lang werden würde. 

Nach kurzer Suche zog Balthazar zwei weitere Sachen aus dem Schrank, legte sie auf sein breites Doppelbett und wandte sich wieder Saimi zu. In respektablen Abstand blieb er stehen. "In Ordnung. Keine Beziehung. Wie stehst du zu Casual Sex?" 

Saimi zwinkerte verwirrt. "Was?", fragte sie ungläubig. Das kam jetzt absolut unerwartet.

Balthazar lehnte sich gegen seinen Kleiderschrank und verschränkte entspannt die Arme. "Du willst keine Beziehung. Ich will keine. Du fantasierst über meinen Oberkörper, ich finde dich überaus anziehend. Wir sind beide erwachsene... Nun ja, nicht unbedingt Menschen, aber wir sind beide in der Lage, einvernehmlichen Sex ohne das ganze nervige Drumherum zu haben. Win-Win, meiner Meinung nach."

"Und was bitte ist mit der Seele deiner Hülle?", fragte Saimi plötzlich wütend, die von Balthazars Unverblümtheit vollkommen überrumpelt war. "Wird das dann nen lustiger Dreier oder was?"

"Was für eine Hülle?", fragte der Engel perplex nach. Saimi erklärte ihm kurz die ganzen Consent-Probleme, die sich in der Serie für die Engel ergaben, wenn sie sich eine menschliche Hülle nahmen und was sie davon hielt. Nichts war noch nett ausgedrückt. 

Balthazar lachte. Saimi schlug ihm dafür mit der Faust fest gegen den Oberarm, denn das Thema war absolut nicht amüsant. "Hey, ganz ruhig", schmunzelte er und hielt ihre Hand fest. Das warme Kribbeln an der Stelle, wo Balthazar sie berührte, entsprang mit Sicherheit der Einbildung Saimis. "Das ist rein der Phantasie eurer Schreiber entsprungen und nebenbei ziemlich unlogisch. Ich kann dir versichern, wir Engel haben unseren eigenen Körper und ich mag meinen sehr, vielen Dank, den teile ich nicht. Außerdem mag ich Sex sehr gerne, wobei die Zahl der willigen Partner in diesem 200-Seelen-Kaff wohl gegen Null gehen dürfte. Dank welchen Mistkerles auch immer kann ich noch nicht einmal fortfliegen." Balthazars letzte Worte klangen eindeutig verbittert und wütend. Saimi konnte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie es sein musste, von einem Tag auf den anderen von unendlicher Freiheit zu am Boden gefesselt verdammt zu sein. "Also überleg es dir, du weißt, wo mein Zimmer ist. Bis dahin... Probier das hier an."

Balthazars Lächeln hatte jede Spur Humor verloren, glich nun einfach nur noch einer Maske, um seine wahren Gefühle über seine Situation zu überspielen. Er hielt ein blaues T-Shirt mit dankenswert normalem Ausschnitt und eine Hose hoch, welche ihm wahrscheinlich bis zum Knie ging, für Saimi jedoch mehr als ausreichend war, wenn man davon absah, dass sie natürlich viel zu weit war. "Mit einem Gürtel sollte das fürs Erste ausreichen", fuhr Balthazar fort, ging zu dem Nachtschrank links vom Bett und holte einen braunen Ledergürtel aus der obersten Schublade. Er drückte Saimi alles gegen die Arme und reflexartig griff sie zu. "Wir sehen uns nachher beim Frühstück, Darling."

Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und ging. Saimi blieb noch einige Minuten in dem nun plötzlich sehr leer wirkenden Zimmer und grübelte, was da eigentlich gerade passiert war. Schließlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern und ging duschen. Mit vollem Magen grübelte es sich besser.


	12. Chapter 12

Sehr zu ihrer Erleichterung fand sie die Duschen auch tatsächlich leer vor. Nichtsdestotrotz beeilte sie sich dennoch etwas. Ein Risiko wollte sie auf keinen Fall eingehen, wobei sie auch nicht allzu sehr abgeneigt gewesen wäre, wenn auf einmal ein gewisser Engel in den Duschraum gekommen wäre.

Während Saimi sich voll und ganz ihrer Dusche widmete, war Esmeralda in der Küche des Bunkers angekommen. Ein schneller Blick zeigte ihr allerdings, dass Cas auch hier nicht zu finden war.

"Habt ihr zufällig Castiel gesehen?", fragte Esmeralda an Sam und Dean gewandt, die mit ihren Kaffeetassen am Frühstückstisch saßen. Die beiden sahen sie überrascht an, da sie wohl nicht gemerkt hatten, dass sie gerade Besuch bekommen hatten. Als keiner der beiden antwortete, versuchte Esmeralda erneut ihr Glück: "Ihr wisst schon, euer geflügelter Freund. Braunhaarig, blauäugig, gut aussehend." Esme blickte die beiden abwartend an. 

Sam fing sich als Erster wieder, als er erwiderte: "Cas hat den Bunker gestern noch verlassen, um bei Meg vorbeizuschauen."

"Ui, die beiden sind also wirklich ein Paar?"

"Das sind sie in der Tat", klärte sie der jüngere Winchester auf.

"Toll, Megstiel hatte auch in der Show extrem viel Potenzial. Freut mich für ihn. Wie komme ich zu den beiden?"

Dean zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe: "Was willst du denn bei Cas und Meg?"

"Das geht dich absolut nichts an, Freckles", antwortete Esme lachend, was ein gekichertes "Freckles?" von Sam zur Folge hatte. 

"Sag bloß nichts, Sammy. Und du hör auf mich so zu nennen", grummelte Dean gespielt ernst vor sich hin. Esme und Sam zogen es allerdings vor, sich einen kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen und das Ganze mit einem Lachen abzutun. Esme war es schließlich zu blöd, einfach so in der Tür zu stehen, also schlug sie kurzerhand den Weg zum Tisch ein und ließ sich auf einen der leeren Stühle fallen. "Ich darf doch, oder?", fragte sie mit großen Augen und schnappte sich die nächstbeste Tasse mit Kaffee, von der sie auch zugleich trank. 

"Hey, das ist meiner", kam es da auch schon von Dean, der sie vorwurfsvoll ansah. Esme schob ihm mit entschuldigenden Blick die Tasse zurück, was jener allerdings abwinkte, ehe er hinzufügte: "Jetzt kannst du ihn auch behalten."

"Du meinst, nachdem ich ihn mit sämtlichen Bazillen verseucht habe? Vielen Dank", kam es lachend von Esmeralda, als sie noch einen großen Schluck von dem schwarzen Gebräu nahm, ehe sie zufrieden aufseufzte.

Sam fragte abermals: "Weshalb hast du denn nach Cas gesucht?" 

"Naja ich hatte gehofft, dass ich bei ihm was zum Anziehen finde", Esme zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete sich abermals ihrem Kaffee. Als sie die fragenden Gesichter von Sam und Dean sah, fügte sie hinzu: "Naja, also nicht von ihm. Saimi und ich haben schon vermutet, dass Cas und Meg ein Paar sind. Daher würde es nahe liegen, dass sich Meg auch das ein oder andere Mal hierher verirrt, Übernachtung inklusive. Sie und ich dürften so ziemlich die gleiche Größe haben, und da die beiden werten Engel uns ja nur mit dem, was wir am Körper tragen, hierher geschickt haben, wollte ich vorsichtig anfragen, ob ich mir bei ihr was leihen dürfte. Damit ich endlich aus dem ungewaschenem Zeug von vor zwei Tagen komme." Abermals zuckte sie mit den Schultern und warf den beiden Winchesters einen Blick zu, der ihnen besagte, dass das doch wohl offensichtlich sein müsste.

"Meg hat noch nie hier übernachtet", kam es von Sam.

"Habt ihr sonst irgendwelche Frauenklamotten da? Von Charlie vielleicht?"

"Charlie hat ihre Habseligkeiten in der Regel immer mitgenommen", meinte Sam nachdenklich. Dean fügte kurz darauf hinzu: "Und auch sonst haben wir nichts da. Der Bunker ist eine weitestgehend frauenfreie Zone." 

Esmeralda grinste ihn süffisant an: "Das war er, Freckles, das war er."

Bevor sie jedoch weitersprechen konnte, stand Saimi im Türrahmen, die sich gerade die noch immer nassen Haare zu einem langen Zopf flocht. Als sie Esmeraldas entgeisterten Blick wahrnahm, fragte sie: "Ist was? Hab ich was verpasst? Ist mir ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen?"

Esmeralda unterzog Saimi einer eingehenden Untersuchung, ehe sie erwiderte: "Wo hast du denn auf einmal andere Klamotten her?"

"Von Balthazar", murmelte Saimi leise. Die Rechnung hatte sie allerdings ohne ihre Freundin gemacht, die sich fast an ihrem Kaffee verschluckte, als sie prustend erwiderte: "Von BALTHAZAR?" Ehe sie auch nur ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, wackelte Saimi drohend mit dem Finger: "Sag jetzt ja kein weiteres Wort. Wenigstens hab ICH mittlerweile duschen und mich umziehen können, während du immer noch hier sitzt, vermutlich wie ein Maurer nach 10 Stunden Schwerstarbeit riechst und nichts zum Anziehen hast. Wieso eigentlich nicht?

"Lange Geschichte kurz zusammengefasst? Cas ist nicht da, würde aber auch nichts bringen, weil Meg hier nie übernachtet hat und demzufolge auch nichts hier rumliegen hat. Von Charlie gibt es ebenfalls nichts und mir wurde gerade mitgeteilt, dass der Bunker eigentlich eine frauenfreie Zone ist", ratterte Esmeralda herunter, ehe sie hinzufügte, als sie merkte, dass Dean zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte: "beziehungsweise war. Ja war, Freckles. Finde dich damit ab." Sam klopfte seinem Bruder mitfühlend auf die Schulter, als er merkte, dass dieser von so viel Widerrede nahezu überrumpelt war.

Saimi ließ sich nun ebenfalls an dem Tisch nieder, winkte aber ab, als ihr Sam einen Kaffee anbot, was sie zusätzlich mit einem "Nur über meine Leiche" quittierte. "Denk dir nichts. Saimi ist in Bezug auf Kaffee durch und durch blasphemisch unterwegs. Während andere dafür töten würden, würde sie dich eher töten, wenn du ihr damit zu nahe kommst", grinste Esmeralda, ehe sie hinzufügte: "Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich über eine Heiße Schoki wahnsinnig freuen würde, solltet ihr etwas in der Art dahaben." Sam sah zwar immer noch leicht perplex aus, machte sich aber nichtsdestotrotz auf die Suche nach dem Kakaopulver.

Dean warf den beiden skeptische Blicke zu, ehe er erneut fragte: "Ihr seid allen Ernstes wirklich immer so?" Saimi konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie erwiderte: "24 Stunden am Tag, 7 Tage die Woche, 365 Tage im Jahr" Der ältere Winchester verzog leidend das Gesicht und verfluchte die beiden Engel abermals für das Fiasko, das sie angerichtet hatten.

Nachdem die vier endlich ihre Tassen geleert hatten, grübelte Esmeralda noch immer wegen des Kleidungsproblems. "Lass uns doch einfach nachher in die Stadt gehen und dort schauen, was wir so bekommen. Du hast doch bestimmt noch Gabriels Kreditkarte, oder?", kam der konstruktive Vorschlag von Saimi. 

"Natürlich hab ich die noch, und die bleibt auch bei mir, bis ich beziehungsweise wir sie nicht mehr brauchen. Aber ich habe keine Lust ungeduscht und in alten Klamotten die paar Meilen in die Stadt zu laufen", erwiderte Esme, ehe sie sich mit einem "Du brauchst deinen Impala heute nicht zufällig, oder?" an Dean wandte. Dieser sah sie an, als hätte sie soeben vorgeschlagen, dass sie mit Crowley doch all inclusive Urlaub auf Hawaii machen könnten. 

Völlig entgeistert wollte er wissen: "Du hast mich jetzt nicht gerade gefragt, ob ich euch mein Auto leihen könnte, oder?" 

"Na, wenn du uns kein Fahrtalent zutraust, kannst du auch gerne Chaffeur spielen", gab Esme zurück. Saimi sah sich die Szene belustigt an, als sie ein "Esme, ich glaub du solltest das schwarze Heiligtum vor der Tür wirklich aus dem Spiel lassen" beisteuerte. Sam quittierte das Ganze mit einem belustigten Nicken. Kurze Zeit später setzte er allerdings hinzu: "Im Bunker gibt es eine Garage mit allen möglichen Autos, die wir nicht brauchen. Da könnt ihr euch mit Sicherheit eines nehmen. In die Stadt ist es ja ohnehin nicht weit." 

Saimi und Esmeralda blickten den jüngeren Winchester dankend an. Kurze Zeit darauf, erhob sich Esme vom Tisch. "Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?", fragte Saimi überrascht. 

"Ich nehme mir ein gutes Beispiel an dir, und mache das, was ich schon vor einiger Zeit hätte tun sollen: Duschen gehen." 

"Und was willst du danach anziehen?", Saimi blickte ihre beste Freundin skeptisch an. Esme hingegen ließ einen bezeichnenden Blick über ihre derzeitigen Klamotten schweifen. "Dude, no way. Du kannst doch nicht nochmal die gleichen Klamotten anziehen."

"Saimi, Not macht bekanntlich erfinderisch. Außerdem stinken die nicht. Hab dich nicht so."

"Du kannst dir gerne von mir was leihen", bot Sam hilfsbereit an. Saimi und Esmeralda brachen kurz darauf in schallendes Gelächter aus, als Erstere japste: "Sam, das ist ja wirklich absolut süß von dir. Aber ich bin mir sicher, wenn Esme sich in deine Klamotten verirren würde, würde sie daherkommen wie ein kleinwüchsiger Hobbit." Esme zog es vor, einfach nur zustimmend zu nicken, und sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen. Kurz darauf fügte sie allerdings ein "Sam, das ist echt lieb von dir, aber ich glaube, ich muss dankend ablehnen" hinzu. 

Nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, wandte sie sich an Saimi: "Lass es uns einfach so machen. Ich geh schnell duschen und schlüpfe dann postwendend wieder in meine All Year Kleidung, während du dich in der Garage und deinem absolut umwerfenden Was-auch-immer nach einem geeigneten Fahrzeug umschaust. Dann könnten wir in guten 20 Minuten nach Smith Center fahren und Gabriels Kreditkarte zum Glühen bringen. Was meinst du?"

"Ich würde sagen, dass sich das nach einem verdammt guten Plan anhört." ,erwiderte Saimi. "Also gut abgemacht, dann in 20 Minuten wieder hier?"

"Darauf kannst du aber wetten."

Kurz darauf verließen die beiden die Küche, Esme auf dem Weg zum Unisex Duschraum und Saimi auf dem Weg zu den Garagen, wobei sie zwei mehr oder minder verdatterte Winchesters zurückließen. Diese hatten zwar schon vieles erlebt, aber die beiden Paralleluniversianer raubten ihnen dann doch oftmals die Worte. Dean fing sich als Erster wieder, als er sagte: "Du hast dem Zwerg nicht wirklich deine Klamotten angeboten, oder?", ehe er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Sam warf ihm einen vorwurfvollen Blick zu: "Im Gegensatz zu dir war ich wenigstens höflich und habe überhaupt was angeboten, oder etwa nicht?"

"Hätte ich das etwa tun sollen?"

"Na geschadet hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht", gab Sam zurück, ehe er ein gekichertes: "Freckles", hinzufügte. Quittiert wurde das Ganze von einem kurz angebundenen "Shut Up", ehe sich auch der ältere Winchester erhob, um die Küche zu verlassen. Als ihm Sam ein "Wo willst du jetzt hin?", hinterher rief, nahm er nur noch die sich immer weiter entfernende Stimme seines Bruders wahr, die ihm antwortete: "Wohin wohl? In mein Zimmer."

Währenddessen hatte Saimi die Garage des Bunkers erreicht und staunte nicht schlecht. Hier standen wirklich allerhand Zwei- und Vierräder in mehreren Reihen aufgereiht. Sie konnte sowohl Oldtimer als auch allerhand neue Gefährte erkennen, wobei sie sich fast sicher war, dass Gabriel und Balthazar für das eine oder andere neue Auto verantwortlich waren. Zumindest würde das ihre Sprache sprechen. Langsam schritt sie die Reihen ab und begutachtete die Vehikel von allen Seiten. Es war zwar nicht so, dass sie der große Autofan war, aber sie konnte immerhin ganz gut einschätzen, wenn sie etwas Wertvolles vor sich hatte. Und der Großteil dieser Gefährte wirkte in der Tat mehr als nur ein bisschen wertvoll.

Sie hatte zwar allerhand Auswahl, entschied sich letztendlich aber für einen Honda neueren Modells. Schließlich wollte sie einigermaßen sicher in die Stadt kommen und das eingebaute Navi zeigte ihr, dass sie zumindest mit diesem Auto eine realistische Chance hatte, dorthin zu kommen, wo sie hinwollte. Um ihren Orientierungssinn war es zwar nicht ganz so schlecht bestellt wie um Esmeraldas, aber man musste das Schicksal ja auch nicht unnötig herausfordern. Jetzt musste sie nur noch die Schlüssel für den gewählten Wagen finden. 

Nach kurzem Suchen fand sie einen Schlüsselkasten neben dem Garagentor. Deans Ordnungsliebe kam ihr eindeutig zugute, denn bereits der vierte Schlüssel öffnete mit einem Aufblinken der Scheinwerfer den Honda, als sie auf den Transmitter drückte. Neugierig betrachtete sie auch die anderen Schlüssel, aber natürlich waren die für den Impala nicht dabei. Wahrscheinlich trug Dean sie permanent in seiner Hose bei sich. Oder in der Brusttasche seiner Flanellhemden, nahe am Herzen, dachte sie mit einem lautlosen Kichern. Sie nahm sich die Honda-Schlüssel und schloss den Kasten wieder. 

Der Bunker war so alt, dass es natürlich noch keine automatischen Garagentore gab und so mühte sie sich per Hand mit den schweren Toren ab. 

"Wo soll's denn hingehen?", ertönte hinter ihr plötzlich Gabriels Stimme. Erschrocken fuhr Saimi zusammen und wandte sich um. Der Engel lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand und sah sie missmutig an. 

"Shoppen. Esme und ich brauchen neue Klamotten, da du uns ja nicht die Gelegenheit zum Packen gelassen hast", erwiderte Saimi betont freundlich, als sie Gabriel daran erinnerte, wer eigentlich für das alles hier wirklich verantwortlich war. Gabriel verdrehte nur die Augen und murmelte was vor sich hin, was verdächtig nach "nachtragend und kleinliche Details" klang. "Ich hoffe, der Honda ist nicht deiner, weil den nehmen wir jetzt. Der ist nicht schön, aber zumindest nicht älter als ich."

"Das war Kevins, bevor er wieder zu seiner Mutter gezogen ist", erwiderte Gabriel kurz angebunden und trat auf Saimi zu, bis er nur noch einen Schritt von ihr entfernt war. Saimi hatte das vage Gefühl, dass Gabriels Laune nahe am Tiefpunkt war. "Und womit gedenkt ihr zu zahlen? Habt ihr da nicht was vergessen?"

Saimi lachte und widerstand nur mühsam der Versuchung, dem Erzengel ein "Patpat" auf den Kopf zu geben. Er war einfach zu knuffig, wenn er sich Sorgen um seine Kreditkarte machte. Die Erinnerung an die Bibliothek und gruselige Flügelschatten hielten sie jedoch davon ab. Außerdem hatte sich sein Blick in Richtung mordlustig verfinstert. "Wir haben unsere Möglichkeiten", erwiderte sie stattdessen nur und hoffte, dass Gabriel das Thema auf sich beruhen lassen würde.

Was er natürlich nicht tat.

"Falsch. ICH habe Möglichkeiten. Und ich werde nur unter einer Bedingung davon absehen, die Karte einfach sperren und euch als Betrüger verhaften zu lassen", antwortete Gabriel mit übertrieben freundlicher Stimme und einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen. Saimi hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Gabriels Bedingungen nicht gefallen würde, fragte aber dennoch nach.

"Ich komme mit und behalte deine falsche Hexe von Freundin im Auge."

Natürlich wählte Esmeralda exakt diesen Augenblick, um die Garage zu betreten. Und natürlich hörte sie Gabriels Worte klar und deutlich. 

Mit einer für ihre Größe verblüffenden Geschwindigkeit durchquerte sie die Garage und blieb direkt vor Gabriel stehen. Saimi hob resigniert die Hände und ging einen Meter weiter. Sie würde sich mit Sicherheit nicht zwischen die beiden stellen. Selbsterhaltungstrieb und so. 

"Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, du Winzengel", fauchte Esmeralda und zerrte die Kreditkarte aus ihrer Tasche. "Ich habe so langsam echt die Schnauze voll von dir. Du bist sowas von nutzlos, es kam nicht eine vernünftige Idee von dir und langsam glaube ich, dass du echt zu bescheuert zum Denken bist. Ich bin mit Sicherheit nicht freiwillig hier und da du ja noch nicht mal mehr neue Sachen beschwören kannst..."

Gabriel hatte Esmes Wutausbruch mit einem milden Lächeln und hartem Blick gelauscht, was sie natürlich nur noch wütender machte. Doch die Erwähnung seiner nicht mehr vorhandenen Fähigkeiten ließ das Lächeln verschwinden und ein düsterer Ausdruck machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Und wage es ja nicht, wieder den Trick mit deinen Flügeln zu versuchen, der wird langsam alt", giftete Esme weiter, inzwischen knallrot im Gesicht und fast heiser vor Wut.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fehlende Updates sind voll und ganz auf meine Faulheit zurück zu führen. Aber seien wir doch ehrlich - ist doch nicht so, als würde irgendjemand das hier oder die folgenden 250 Seiten Text lesen ;)

Saimi war inzwischen zum anderen Ende der Garage zurückgewichen und überlegte ernsthaft, die Winchesters oder Balthazar zu holen, damit die sich um den hochkochenden Konflikt kümmern konnten. Sie wusste, dass beide es nicht so meinten, aber der unterschwellige Druck durch die unbekannte Welt in Esmes Fall und die verlorenen Kräfte in Gabriels Fall musste sich ja irgendwann entladen, insbesondere weil beide nicht gerade für ihre Ausgeglichenheit berühmt waren. In vielerlei Hinsicht waren die beiden sich ähnlicher als sie dachten, doch Saimi bezweifelte sehr, dass ein entsprechender Hinweis die Situation entspannen würde.

Das laute Poltern schwerer Stiefel auf Beton war die einzige Warnung, die sie bekam, als auch schon Dean und Sam jeweils mit einer Waffe im Anschlag in die Garage stürmten, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach einem Angreifer, der solches Gebrüll verursachen konnte. Saimi konnte gerade noch der aufschwingenden Tür ausweichen. Direkt dahinter folgte etwas langsamer Balthazar, der mit nur einem Blick auf Gabriel und Esme sich neben Saimi stellte und demonstrativ neutral blieb.

Gabriel und Esme hatten inzwischen beide die Fäuste gehoben, als ob sie aufeinander losgehen wollten. Mit einem genervten Seufzen sicherte Dean die Waffe und steckte sie hinten in seinen Hosenbund. Dann ging er mit langen Schritten zu Esmeralda, hob sie einfach hoch und drehte sich um, während er sie festhielt und wartete, dass sie sich beruhigte und ihr Fluchen einstellte. Sam tat exakt das Gleiche mit Gabriel. Leises Grunzen aus Sams Richtung ließ vermuten, dass Gabriel Sams Schienbeine mit gezielten Tritten traktierte, während Esme einfach nur versuchte, sich aus Deans Armen zu befreien. Dass sie dabei immer wieder nach ihm schlug, hatte in etwa denselben Effekt, als wollte eine Maus einen Tiger zum Duell fordern. Kurz und gut: Die Mühe hätte sie sich sparen können.

Zehn Minuten später ließen die Winchesters die beiden los. Esme und Gabriel ignorierten sich sofort demonstrativ und wandten einander den Rücken zu. Sam verdrehte nur die Augen und rieb sich sein rechtes Schienbein mit dem linken Fuß, während Dean genervt mit den Zähnen knirschte.

"Zuhören. Alle", befahl er mit harter Stimme und wartete, bis er die Aufmerksamkeit von jedem hatte. "Ich will so ein Theater nie wieder sehen. Der Bunker ist unsere Heimat und ihr seid hier nur Gäste. Wenn ihr euch nicht vertragen könnt, verzieht euch. Früher oder später müssen wir zusammen arbeiten, also entweder reißt ihr euch zusammen und klärt eure Probleme oder ihr könnt zusehen, wie ihr alleine klar kommt. Verstanden?"

Er sah Esmeralda und Gabriel ernst an und wartete eine Antwort. Saimi konnte sehen, dass beide der Meinung waren, dass gerade Dean kein Paradebeispiel für "Redet über eure Probleme und löst sie" war, doch gleichzeitig schienen sie keine Widerrede zu wagen. Schließlich murmelten sie beide mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen eine vage Zustimmung, die Dean für den Moment ausreichend erschien.

"Und da wir uns so eine Szene in der Öffentlichkeit nicht erlauben können, werden wir mitkommen", fuhr Dean fort und ignorierte Saimis genervtes Stöhnen demonstrativ, genau wie Esmeraldas erschrockenes Aufkeuchen, "Gabriel fährt mit Balthazar, Esme mit Saimi und ich hoffe sehr, dass ihr euch bis dahin wieder wie Erwachsene benehmen könnt."

Dean packte Esme fest am Arm und führte sie mehr oder weniger freiwillig folgend zum Honda, während er Saimi einen auffordernden Blick zuwarf. Sofort folgte Saimi ihm zum Wagen und setzte sich gehorsam ans Steuer, während Dean versuchte Esme in den Beifahrersitz zu verfrachten. Diese versuchte sich abermals vom älteren Winchester loszureißen, wobei sie nicht unbedingt damenhafte Flüche von sich gab. Dies hatte allerdings lediglich zur Folge, dass Dean seinen Griff um ihren Arm verstärkte und sie nur noch vehementer in den Beifahrersitz bugsierte. Resigniert stellte Esme fest, dass Widerstand hier doch zwecklos war, weshalb sie eher ruhig während der ganzen Aktion war – sehr untypisch für sie- und es nicht wagte, Dean in die Augen zu sehen. Der Winchester war eindeutig stinksauer und auch wenn die Wut noch immer in ihr brodelte, kam doch langsam die Peinlichkeit hoch.

"Lass uns einfach fahren", murmelte sie schließlich zu Saimi und schloss die Augen, während Saimi das Navi auf die kürzeste Strecke nach Smith Center programmierte.

Saimi wartete bis kurz hinter Lebanon, bis sie etwas sagte. "Willst du drüber reden?" fragte sie und behielt im Rückspiegel Deans schwarzen Impala und Gabriels knallgelbe Ente im Auge.

"Nein", knurrte Esme und sah stur aus dem Seitenfenster. Saimi überlegte kurz das Radio anzustellen, aber eigentlich war ihr nicht nach Radiomusik und überdrehten Moderatoren. Das Navi sagte, dass sie noch mindestens 15 Minuten fahren würden und Saimi hatte das Gefühl, es würde eine lange Reise werden.

"Gabriel issn Arsch", murmelte Esme schließlich und sah nach vorne. Saimi gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und wartete auf die Fortsetzung. "Ich wollte nur friedlich mit dir shoppen gehen. Ich hab mich da echt drauf gefreut. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt auf die Klamotten, aber definitiv auf nen vernünftigen Kaffee. Je nachdem was es da noch alles gibt, hätte es ein echt schöner Nachmittag werden können. Und dann fängt dieser Blödmann wieder mit seinen Verschwörungstheorien an und irgendwie hat es mir gereicht. Das letzte Mal hat er mich eingeschüchtert mit seinen Flügeln, aber seien wir doch ehrlich: Die Engel können gar nichts mehr machen. Und er glaubt, ich bin schuld. Ich bin keine Hexe, Saimi", erklärte Esme leise und sah endlich ihre Freundin an.

Saimi nickte nur. "Natürlich nicht. Du kannst doch nicht mal Latein", erwiderte sie neckend und mit einem überraschten Lachen boxte Esme sie in den Arm.

"Du bist doof. Im Übrigen bin ich sehr wohl in der Lage, Latein zu lesen und zu verstehen. Vier Jahren Qual sei Dank."

"Ich weiß und dafür magst du mich", meinte Saimi dazu nur und wurde wieder ernst. "Willst du aus dem Bunker weg? Es bleibt immer noch die Möglichkeit, uns nen paar gehackte Kreditkarten geben zu lassen und selber einen Weg zu finden. Irgendwie würden wir das schon hinkriegen."

"Willst du dich wirklich alleine in einer Welt voller Werwölfe, Vampire und ähnlichem Gesocks herumtreiben?", fragte Esmeralda ungläubig und Saimi verzog nur das Gesicht. "Siehst du, ich auch nicht. Wobei mich das hier echt tierisch ankotzt. Mir ist die Show eindeutig lieber."

"Und ein gewisser fanfiktiongrüner Jäger hat nichts damit zu tun?", konnte Saimi nicht widerstehen zu fragen und kassierte dafür einen weiteren Schlag. Langsam tat zwar ihr Oberarm weh, aber es freute sie zu sehr, Esme wieder ruhiger zu sehen, als dass sie sich beschweren würde. "In etwa genauso viel wie ein quasi dauernackter Engel. Außerdem sind nur seine Augen grün." Esme streckte ihrer Freundin die Zunge raus und fühlte endlich diese tief in ihr brodelnde Wut etwas verblassen. Die Welt war scheiße und Gabriel nen Riesenvollarsch, aber zumindest war sie nicht alleine hier.

Zehn Minuten später hielten sie auf dem Parkplatz einer riesigen Shopping Mall. Was Lebanon an Größe fehlte, schien hier zehnfach drauf geschlagen. Direkt neben ihnen parkte Dean den Impala, während Gabriel seine Ente zwei Reihen weiter abstellte. Offensichtlich war der Engel noch immer schlecht gelaunt. Balthazar hob nur die Hände in einer hilflosen Geste, als er Saimis Blick bemerkte.

Saimi zog es wiederum vor, nur mit den Schultern zu zucken. Das konnte heute ja wirklich noch heiter werden. Für so viele Dramen am frühen Morgen war sie wahrlich nicht gemacht. Ein Blick auf Esmeralda zeigte ihr, dass diese sich zwar schon wieder so weit beruhigt hatte, dass sie nicht mehr Gefahr lief Gabriel die nächstbeste Engelsklinge zwischen die Rippen zu rammen, nichtsdestotrotz spie diese immer noch Gift und Galle. Ihre Laune wurde auch nicht gerade besser, als sich die Winchesters ihnen näherten und sie aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte, dass auch Balthazar auf sie zu kam, Gabriel am Hemdkragen hinter sich her schleifend. Saimi flüsterte ihr leise ein "Benimm dich bloß" zu, was von Esme mit einem "Dafür kann und werde ich nicht garantieren" beantwortet wurde.

Bevor einer der Männer auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte sich Esme kurzerhand bei Saimi eingehakt und zog diese Richtung Eingang. Sie hatte allerdings die Rechnung ohne die Schrittlänge der anwesenden Männer gemacht, sodass diese die beiden schnell eingeholt, und was noch viel schlimmer war, ihnen den Weg versperrt hatten. Saimi seufzte genervt auf, Esmeralda funkelte die Männer vor sich wütend an. "Lasst uns bitte einfach durch, ja? Wir schauen uns schnell um, holen ein paar Sachen und sind dann schneller wieder hier als ihr "Himmel und Hölle" sagen könnt", versuchte Saimi die Situation bereits im Ansatz zu entschärfen.

"Mit meiner Kreditkarte oder was? Das würde euch gerade so passen", murrte Gabriel vor sich hin.

"Mit unserer können wir ja schlecht bezahlen. Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, die haben wir nicht mehr. Genauso wenig wie Ausweise oder andere Papiere, du verblödeter Volltrottel", brauste Esmeralda erneut auf. Saimi konnte nicht umhin, als zustimmend zu nicken. Ihre Freundin hatte schließlich nicht Unrecht. Ohne die Kreditkarte waren die beiden quasi mittellos.

"Ich habe euch vorhin bereits gesagt, dass ihr euch zusammenreißen sollt", grollte nun auch Dean wieder los, der sich langsam aber sicher wirklich fragte, was er verbrochen hatte, um so gestraft zu werden. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, wann sein Leben derart aus dem Ruder gelaufen war.

"Halt dich da raus, das geht dich einen feuchten Kehricht an", spie ihm da auch schon Esmeralda entgegen und kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, fand sie seltsamerweise gerade in Gabriel einen Verbündeten, als dieser ihr zustimmte und hinzusetzte: "Das geht dich wirklich absolut nichts an, Dean-o. Gerade du solltest den Ball mal ganz flach halten. Du bist ja geradezu ein Paradebeispiel der Aggressionskontrolle und Konfliktlösung."

"Wage es ja nicht…", versuchte sich Dean zu verteidigen, als Esme wiederum Gabriel unterstützte: "Halt die Klappe, er hat Recht."

Saimi warf resigniert die Hände in die Höhe, als sie Balthazar zuflüsterte: "Die beiden wissen es zwar nicht, aber Gabriel und Esmeralda hätten wirklich das Potenzial beste Freunde zu werden. So ähnlich wie sich die beiden sind, ist es geradezu schon unheimlich." Balthazar grinste sie leicht an, ehe er erwiderte: "Darling, lass die beiden das ja nicht hören. Es wäre wirklich schade drum, wenn sie dich einen Kopf kürzer machen würden." Saimi konnte sich das leise Kichern dennoch nicht verkneifen. Das schien allerdings keiner der Streithähne mitbekommen zu haben.

Sam schien der Einzige zu sein, der wirklich Interesse daran hatte, diesen Streit zu schlichten. Als Dean gerade zu einem extrem unflätigen Wortaustausch mit Gabriel und Esme ansetzen wollte, schritt der jüngere Winchester ein, indem er sich zwischen seinen Bruder auf der einen und dem Engel und Esme auf der anderen Seite stellte. "Ich denke, dass das nun wirklich genug Drama und Wortgefechte waren. Lasst uns endlich alle wieder runterkommen und versuchen diesen Aufenthalt hier einigermaßen heil zu überstehen. Gabriel, ich habe gehört, dass es hier einen riesigen Laden geben soll, der allerhand Süßigkeiten führt." Mit diesen Worten packte er den Engel am Oberarm und dirigierte ihn entschlossen auf den Eingang zu. Das Letzte was Esme und Saimi von dem Engel hörten, war ein leidiges: "Sam, die haben immer noch meine Kreditkarte", was vom größeren Winchester allerdings gekonnt ignoriert wurde.

Saimi und Balthazar konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, wurden kurz darauf aber wieder ernst, als sie in die Gewittermienen von Dean und Esme blickten. Balthazar seufzte theatralisch auf: "Darlings, ihr seid wirkliche Dramaqueens. Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, wie ich meine Insel vermisse."

"Dann zieh dich doch am Besten wieder dorthin zurück", kam es stinkig von Esmeralda, die wirklich das Gefühl hatte, die ganze Welt hätte sich gegen sie verschworen.

"Das wäre natürlich eine vorzügliche Idee. Saimi, du hättest doch bestimmt Lust mitzukommen, oder etwa nicht?", der Engel schenkte ihr eines seiner umwerfendsten Lächeln. Saimi, die das Geplänkel sichtlich genoss, erwiderte: "Sag mir nur wo und wann". Esme bedachte sie kurz darauf mit einem tödlichen Blick.

"Das war ein Scherz, Esme. Nun hab dich nicht so."

"Wirklich ein ganz ganz toller Scherz", giftete Esme ihre Freundin an. Sie wusste zwar, dass sie leicht überreagierte, konnte aber beim besten Willen nichts dagegen tun. Sie war hier in einer Welt, in die sie nicht gehörte, mit Leuten, die es eigentlich nicht geben dürfte, sowie allerhand Monstern und Übersinnlichen, die sie zwar im Fernsehen liebte, aber eben auch nur da. Kurz und gut, sie wollte zurück und das sagte sie auch: "Saimi, ich will hier weg. So schnell wie möglich. Wir sind noch nicht mal drei Tage da und ich hasse alles hier. Ich will wieder in meine Welt, wo es das alles nur im Fernsehen gibt und ich nicht panisch werden muss, wenn es irgendwo hinter mir im Gebüsch raschelt."

Saimi sah ihre Freundin mitfühlend an, ehe sie erwiderte: "Ich weiß und ich verspreche dir auch, dass wir einen Weg finden. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie und wann, aber wir kommen irgendwie wieder zurück. Aber bis dahin müssen wir uns nun mal irgendwie arrangieren." Als sie ihre Freundin umarmen wollte, wich diese einen Schritt zurück, straffte die Schultern und wandte sich von den dreien ab: "Ihr könnt ruhig schon mal vorgehen. Ich komm später nach."

Saimi wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, aber den Blick ihrer Freundin kannte sie bereits. Esmeralda würde nun nicht nachgeben und wenn sie sie nun drängen würde, würde Esme nur noch mehr blocken. Also seufzte sie nur auf und nickte Dean und Balthazar zu, ihr zum Eingang zu folgen. Als beide widersprechen wollten, schüttelte sie nur kaum merklich den Kopf. Sie hakte sich bei Balthazar ein und schritt mit diesem ebenfalls auf den Eingang der riesigen Shopping Mall zu. Dean würde schon folgen.

Nachdem sie diese betreten hatte, staunte sie nicht schlecht. "Wow, das ist ja wirklich der Wahnsinn hier." Begeistert sah sie sich um, und hatte das Drama um ihren unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt in diesem Paralleluniversum zumindest für den Augenblick vergessen.

"Darling, bist du immer so einfach zu beeindrucken?", Balthazar lächelte sie schelmisch an.

"In keinster Weise", gab Saimi lachend zurück und zwinkerte ihm zu, ehe sie sich daran machte, die Auslagen in den einzelnen Geschäften zu begutachten. Sie wusste zwar, dass sie eigentlich nur wegen neuer Klamotten hierher gekommen waren, aber wenn sie schon auf unbestimmte Zeit hier bleiben musste, konnte sie es sich wenigstens gleich gemütlich einrichten. Ein Blick auf die Infotafel zeigte ihr, dass das Einkaufszentrum alles hatte, was ihr Herz begehrte.

Balthazar konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, da hatte Saimi schon den Weg in den nächstbesten Elektroladen eingeschlagen. Folglich zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und folgte ihr. Im Moment hatte er sowieso keine Ahnung, wo er sonst hingehen hätte sollen und er musste zugeben, dass er Saimis Nähe genoss – sehr sogar. Saimi hatte sich währenddessen bereits vor den Fernsehern aufgebaut und besah sich ein besonders schönes Exemplar vom Samsung. Balthazar warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Preis, ehe er sagte: "Darling, das wird Gabriel aber gar nicht gefallen."

"Wie gut, dass dieser nicht bezahlen muss", kam es von Saimi. Als sie Balthazars fragenden Blick sah, erklärte sie mit großen Augen: "Naja, Esme hat noch immer Gabriels Kreditkarte, weißt du? Und um diese möchte ich sie im Moment nur ungern bitten. Also..." Sie setzte ihren besten Hundeblick auf. Balthazar dämmerte so langsam, was sie ihm mitteilen wollte.

"Kommt nicht in Frage, Darling. Du machst mich pleite."

"Ich bin mir sicher, ich würde deinen Kreditrahmen nicht mal sprengen können, selbst wenn ich wollte."

"Das mit Sicherheit nicht. Aber dennoch..." , er wollte gerade weiter reden, als ihm Saimi mit einem noch waffenscheinpflichtigeren Blick bedachte. Er seufzte theatralisch auf und gab sich mit einem "Nun gut, aber nur weil du es bist" geschlagen. Saimi nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und drückte Balthazar zum Zeichen der Dankbarkeit einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Nachdem sie sich also ihren neuen Fernseher ausgesucht hatte, stiefelte sie weiter durch den Laden und suchte nach allerhand Nützlichem. Balthazars Kreditkarte musste bald für einen Rechner samt Zubehör, zahlreiche Computerspiele, eine Stereoanlage und was Saimis Herz sonst noch so begehrte herhalten. Die Klamotten konnten aber auch warten. Zumindest die wollte sie nicht ohne Esmeralda aussuchen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften kurz zu ihrer besten Freundin, aber als sie eine neue CD einer ihrer Lieblingsbands entdeckte, die es auch in diesem Universum zu geben schien, wischte sie den Gedanken kurzerhand beiseite. Sie kannte Esmeralda. Diese konnte zwar wie ein Vulkan explodieren, beruhigte sich in der Regel aber auch schnell wieder.


	14. Chapter 14

Währenddessen war Sam mit Gabriel in einer der vielen Buchhandlungen angekommen. Der jüngere Winchester stöberte gerade in einem Buch über alte Mythen – davon konnte man in seinem Beruf schließlich nie genug haben – während Gabriel mit zwei großen Tüten voller Süßigkeiten mürrisch neben ihm stand und vor sich hin lamentierte. "Ich mein mal ernsthaft, Sammy. Was fällt der überhaupt ein, so mit mir zu sprechen? Weiß die nicht, wer ich bin? Früher wurden wir Erzengel wenigstens noch mit dem nötigen Respekt behandelt und nun? Nichts sind wir mehr wert. Wahrscheinlich lachen sogar schon die Mäuse über uns."

Sam fasste sich mit den Fingern an die Nasenwurzel und massierte diese kurzerhand. Gabriel konnte ihm manchmal aber auch den letzten Nerv rauben. Eigentlich mochte er den Engel – im Gegensatz zu Dean – ja echt gerne, aber im Moment hatte er eher das Gefühl Babysitter für ein quengeliges Kleinkind zu spielen. 

Ruhig erwiderte er: "Gabriel, versetze dich doch einfach mal in die Lage der beiden. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wieso sie hier sind, können nicht in ihr Universum zurück, stellen gerade wahrscheinlich fest, dass wir so ganz anders sind als ihre Seriencharaktere und dass du dich kontinuierlich aufführst wie Rumpelstilzchen auf Ecstasy macht die Sache nicht gerade einfacher. Versuch einfach das Ganze mit dem nötigen Abstand zu sehen. Ich bin mir sicher, weder Saimi noch Esmeralda wollen dir was Böses." Ehe Gabriel etwas erwidern konnte, warf Sam ihm einen seiner berühmt-berüchtigten Hundeblicke zu, was den Engel dazu veranlasste, sich mehr oder minder schuldbewusst genauer die Buchrücken zu betrachten und dabei zu schweigen.

Esmeralda hingegen köchelte noch immer etwas vor sich hin. Wieso musste die Welt auch immer so ungerecht zu ihr sein und sie irgendwo hinsetzen, wo sie keiner haben wollte und wo sie auch gar nicht sein mochte. In der Hinsicht wünschte sie sich wirklich, dass sie mehr wie Saimi wäre, die einfach das Beste aus den ihr gegebenen Umständen machte. Sie musste allerdings zugeben, dass sie sich für ihre Freundin freute, noch dazu, weil sich diese wirklich gut mit Balthazar zu verstehen schien. Esme stiefelte noch immer auf dem Parkplatz umher und blickte sich die Läden außerhalb der Einkaufspassage an. Nachdem Sam mit Gabriel abgerauscht war, Saimi sich mit Balthazar in das Abenteuer "Einkaufen" gestürzt hatte und Dean wer-weiß-wo war – wahrscheinlich ihren Mord planend – hatte sie keine Lust auch in die Mall zu gehen.

Zu ihrer großen Freude sah sie allerdings das Logo von Starbucks. Nachdem sie sich dort in die Schlange gestellt hatte, freute sie sich richtig auf ihre Bestellung. Nach einem großen Kaffee sah die Welt in der Regel nämlich wieder um einiges besser aus. Als sie endlich an der Reihe war, bestellte sie sich ihren geliebten Frapuccino Mocca Chocolate und reichte dem Kassierer Gabriels Kreditkarte. Doch anstatt diese entgegen zu nehmen, schüttelte er nur den Kopf und erwiderte: "Tut mir Leid, aber wir nehmen grundsätzlich keine Kreditkarten. Sie müssen entweder Cash oder per EC-Karte bezahlen." Esmeralda sah ihn an, als wären ihm gerade Hörner gewachsen: "Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder? Ich hab nur diese eine Karte. Und Bargeld hab ich auch keines."

"Tut mir Leid Miss, aber dann kann ich Ihnen den Kaffee auch nicht verkaufen." Esmeralda sah aus als würde sie gleich losheulen. Das konnte doch nun wirklich nicht wahr sein. "Wenn Sie keine anderen Zahlungsmöglichkeiten als Ihre Kreditkarte haben, verlassen Sie doch bitte den Wartebereich."

"Ich übernehme für sie", ertönte da plötzlich eine überaus bekannte Stimme hinter Esme. "Und außerdem einen normalen Kaffee, schwarz." Erleichtert aufseufzend wandte Esme sich zu Dean um. Der Kerl bewies aber auch ein ausgesprochen perfektes Timing. Schlagartig schien die Welt etwas heller und freundlicher. 

"Normaler Kaffee? Meinen Sie Coffee to go?"

Dean knirschte ungehalten mit den Zähnen und nickte nur. 

"Tall, grande oder venti?"

"Was?"

"In welcher Größe möchten Sie Ihren Kaffee?"

"Venti", mischte sich da Esmeralda ein. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Jäger sich mit den Eigenheiten von Starbucks nicht auskannte und sie wusste nur zu gut, wie verwirrend der erste Eindruck sein konnte, wenn die drei verschiedenen Größen einfach nur "groß" in verschiedenen Sprachen waren. Als der Kassierer nach ihren Namen fragte, starrte Dean ihn nur irritiert an und fragte, warum zur Hölle er seinen Namen sagen musste, nur um einen Kaffee zu bekommen. Der Kassierer sah inzwischen aus, als würde er am liebsten vor Verzweiflung in die Kaffeemühle springen, bemühte sich jedoch um ein freundliches Lächeln und erklärte ihnen die Starbucks-Policy, dass jeder Kunde mit Namen begrüßt wurde, während die Schlange hinter ihnen immer unruhiger und länger wurde. Schließlich beendete Esme die Diskussion mit einem "Schreib Kate und Sawyer, das passt schon". Irgendwie hatte sie das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass die Winchesters ihre Namen nicht gern in der Öffentlichkeit preisgaben und Deans zwar überraschter, jedoch auch beeindruckter Blick zeigte ihr, dass sie richtig lag. So ganz hatte sie Dean seine grobe Handlungsweise in der Garage zwar noch nicht verziehen, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, musste sie zugeben, dass sie wirklich überreagiert hatte. Aber zumindest hatte Dean sie nicht kaffeelos stehen gelassen, also schien seine Laune inzwischen wieder besser. 

Dean warf einen Zwanziger auf die Theke und wies den Kassierer an, den Rest als Trinkgeld zu behalten. Schlagartig besserte sich die Laune des jungen Mannes und der Stress ihrer Getränkebestellung schien vergessen. Keine fünf Minuten später hielten sie einen dampfenden und einen eisgekühlten Becher in der Hand und suchten sich einen Platz draußen unter den Sonnenschirmen. 

Bereits nach einigen Schlucken ging es Esme bedeutend besser. "Danke für den Kaffee", murmelte sie schließlich in ihren Becher hinein. Sie hasste es, sich bedanken zu müssen, insbesondere nach allem, was vorgefallen war. Dass Dean sich entspannt auf seinem Stuhl hinfläzte, das Gesicht in die Sonne hielt und dabei eher wie ein Model denn wie ein Jäger aussah, machte es natürlich nicht besser. 

"Kein Problem", erwiderte er schließlich und setzte sich gerade hin, wobei er die Ellbogen auf den Tisch lehnte. Er grinste breit. "Es war eh Sams Geld."

Esme lachte. "Das gibt Abzug in der Retter-in-der-Not-Note. Dann muss ich mich das nächste Mal wohl eher an Sam wenden."

Dean zwinkerte. "Oder du wendest dich direkt an mich und wir gehen zusammen nen Kaffee trinken, ohne dass ich dich suchen muss", schlug er mit einem Lächeln vor und Esme spürte gegen ihren Willen die Röte in ihr Gesicht kriechen. Undeutlich murmelte sie etwas, was man durchaus als Zustimmung auffassen konnte, was Dean zu reichen schien. Innerlich jedoch flippte sie nahezu aus. Sie kannte die Show zu Genüge und wusste, dass Dean mehr als genug Erfahrung im Flirten hatte, doch all diesen Charme direkt auf sich gerichtet zu wissen war etwas überwältigend. Hinzu kam, dass dieser Dean eindeutig ausgeglichener und netter war als der Serien-Dean. Deanmon war zwar unbeschreiblich heiß, aber begegnen wollte sie ihm dann wahrscheinlich doch eher nicht. 

"Und ich weiß, du willst es nicht hören, aber du solltest dich von Gabriel wirklich nicht so provozieren lassen", fuhr Dean fort und verspielte damit direkt alle Sympathiepunkte, die er bisher bei Esme gesammelt hatte. "Er bellt zwar viel, beißt aber nicht und er hat in der Vergangenheit einige sehr schlechte Erfahrungen mit Hexen gesammelt."

Esmes gute Laune verflog direkt wieder. "Oh witzig, mir geht's genauso mit Engeln. Seltsam, wie das wohl nur kommt?", erwiderte sie beißend und trank von ihrem Kaffee, um sich davon abzuhalten, ihre Meinung zu Gabriel noch deutlicher kund zu tun.

Dean lachte leise. "So ging es mir, als er uns in TV-Land eingesperrt hatte. Was hätte ich da nur für eine Engelsklinge gegeben... Aber eigentlich ist er gar nicht mal so übel." Esme merkte auf und griff sofort nach dem Strohhalm, den Dean ihr hinwarf. Sie hatte absolut keine Lust, schon wieder in schlechter Laune wegen blöder Engel zu versinken und so wechselte sie dankbar das Thema. "TV-Land?", fragte sie ungläubig. "Das ist wirklich passiert?" Dean nickte. "Und das heilige Öl kam direkt..."

"Aus Sams Hintern", lachte Dean. Sein strahlendes Lächeln stellte Dinge mit Esme an... "Also eher aus seinem Kofferraum, weil er zu der Zeit ja Kitt war, aber ich ziehe ihn noch immer zu gerne damit auf." Mit zwei großen Zügen leerte Dean seinen Kaffeebecher und sah erwartungsvoll auf Esmes Becher, der noch zur Hälfte gefüllt war.

"Nix da, meiner", verteidigte Esme ihr Lebenselixier, noch bevor Dean auch nur daran denken konnte, sich daran zu vergreifen. "Wenn du deine Finger behalten willst, fass niemals meinen Kaffee an." 

"Verstanden", erwiderte Dean und deutete einen spöttischen Salut an. "Das nächste Mal gehen wir dann in das Diner ein paar Straßen weiter, erstens haben die Refills und zweitens gemütliche Ecken, perfekt für zwei Personen."

Esme blieb das Herz stehen. Perplex starrte sie Dean an, der sie mit seinen grünen Augen direkt ansah. Seine Sommersprossen schienen in der Sonne regelrecht zu leuchten. "Soll das ein Date werden?", platzte sie heraus und verfluchte im gleichen Moment ihr Mundwerk, welches sich zu gerne ohne Beteiligung des Gehirnes meldete. Dean wurde ernst, beugte sich vor und legte seine Hand auf die ihre. "Weiß nicht. Willst du, dass es eins wird?"

Noch bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, nickte Esmeralda. Ein Date mit dem Mann? Jederzeit! Gutaussehend, charmant, tötete Monster für seinen Lebensunterhalt... Nun ja, niemand war perfekt. Und was sollte ein Date schon schaden? Immerhin hielt er sie nicht für eine Hexe. Hoffte sie jedenfalls. Schlagartig wich ihr Enthusiasmus einem flauen Gefühl im Magen. Immerhin hatte Dean im Laufe seiner 34 Jahre schon massig Leben ausgelöscht und warum um alles in der Welt sollte er an jemand Harmlosen wie ihr interessiert sein? Außer er hielt sie doch für eine Hexe, dann wäre sie natürlich schlagartig von Interesse für ihn, allerdings auf eine Art und Weise, die sie nicht wollte. Seine Hand auf ihrer war warm und angenehm, doch sie konnte deutlich die harten Erhebungen der Hornhaut spüren, welche durch das jahrelange Tragen von Waffen entstanden waren. Sie dagegen hatte noch nicht mal eine Schusswaffe aus der Nähe gesehen und auch nicht unbedingt das Bedürfnis danach. Wann war ihr Leben nur so kompliziert geworden?

Dean schien ihren Gefühlsumschwung zu spüren und zog seine Hand zurück. Enttäuscht dachte Esme, dass sie die Wärme seiner Hand durchaus vermisste. Hoffentlich nahm er ihr ihre Unsicherheit nicht übel... "Überleg's dir, Esme", sagte er jedoch nur freundlich und sah auf die Uhr. "Wir sollten langsam schauen, wo die anderen sind. Da du Gabriels Kreditkarte hast, wird er Sammy so lange in den Ohren liegen, bis er bekommt, was er will und ich habe absolut keine Lust, für seine Pornos und Süßigkeiten Pool zu spielen. Kommst du mit?"

Esme leerte ihren Kaffeebecher und nickte. "Aber nur, wenn wir vorher Saimi suchen. Ich brauche weibliche Unterstützung und du bist da absolut ungeeignet." Dean grinste. "Na, das hoffe ich doch aber sehr", erwiderte er, erhob sich und nahm die leeren Kaffeebecher, um sie im Mülleimer zu entsorgen. 

Gutaussehend, charmant und anständig. Esme hatte ein Problem, ein riesengroßes. 1,90 m groß, um genau zu sein. Esme schloss zu Dean auf. Ach fuck it, dachte sie schließlich, zog Dean am Kragen zu sich herunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Kaffee, du, ich, morgen. Du zahlst", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und ließ wieder los. Dean starrte sie an wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht und Esme fühlte sich wie auf Wolken schwebend im Wissen, dass sie das allein mit ein paar Worten getan hatte. Sie grinste und stiefelte los in Richtung Mall. Zehn Meter weiter drehte sie sich um. "Kommst du, oder was?", rief sie lachend zu Dean, der noch immer am Mülleimer stand und die Hand an die Stelle des Kusses gelegt hatte. Ihre Worte ließen ihn zusammen zucken, als ob sie ihn aus einer Hypnose geweckt hatte und mit einigen schnellen Schritten war er bei ihr. Die leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen würde er mit Sicherheit auf einen Sonnenbrand schieben, aber Esme wusste es besser. 

Esme war nicht minder von der schieren Größe des Kaufhauses beeindruckt wie zuvor auch schon Saimi, als sie dieses betrat. "Wow, das ist ja wirklich überwältigend hier", murmelte sie mit leuchtenden Augen vor sich hin. So wie sie ihre Freundin kannte, hatte sich diese mit Sicherheit noch nicht um ihre Klamotten gekümmert, sondern war im nächstbesten Elektroladen versumpft. Kurzerhand griff sie nach Deans Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her. Dieser fragte nur überrumpelt: "Wo willst du denn jetzt so schnell hin?"

"Hier gibt’s bestimmt einen Elektroladen und ich habe eine Kreditkarte, deren Kreditrahmen wahrscheinlich irgendwo im sechsstelligen Bereich liegt. Und nimm es mir nicht übel, aber die Zimmer im Bunker sind wirklich mehr als nur ein bisschen spartanisch eingerichtet. Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass sich dort TV, eine Spielekonsole, eine Stereoanlage, ein Laptop sowie unzählige DVDs, CDs und Games unfassbar gut machen würden. Brauchst du auch was? Falls ja, greif zu, der Einkauf geht auf mich", grinste Esmeralda und balancierte Gabriels Kreditkarte zwischen ihren Fingern. Dean konnte sich ein diabolisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er erwiderte: "Den einen oder anderen Groß- und Kleinartikel könnte ich da wohl tatsächlich brauchen." Esme lachte laut los, ehe sie Deans Handgelenk losließ, da sie den Eingang zu dem Elektroladen, den Saimi schon fast leer gekauft hatte, erreichten. 

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da hatte Esme auch schon alle möglichen Geräte für sich ausgesucht und einen gewaltigen Turm an Horror DVDs und Games vor sich aufgebaut. Gerade hantierte sie mit einigen Classic Rock CDs, als sie abermals angesprochen wurde: "Du scheinst eine ganz schön blutige Ader zu haben, oder?" Esmeralda schrie leise auf, als sie Dean vorwurfsvoll anblickte. "Was?", wollte dieser wissen und schenkte ihr eines seiner unwiderstehlichen Lächeln. 

"Hör endlich auf, dich permanent von hinten an mich ranzuschleichen, sonst kann es dir ganz schnell passieren, dass ich meine blutige Ader an dir auslebe", gab Esmeralda zurück und wurde kurz darauf feuerrot, als ihr auffiel, dass das gar nicht so unschuldig klang, wie sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Deans anzügliches Grinsen machte die ganze Sache auch nicht gerade besser. Als er gerade zu einer Erwiderungen ansetzen wollte, brachte ihn Esmeralda mit einem "Halt einfach den Mund" und einem erhobenen Zeigefinger zum Schweigen, ehe sie einen Stapel CDs in den Einkaufswagen zu den anderen Tonträgern kippte. Der ältere Winchester besah sich ihre Auswahl genauer und ließ einen anerkennenden Pfiff hören: "AC/DC, Twisted Sister, Fastway, W.A.S.P.... Nicht schlecht. So einen guten Geschmack hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut." Als er allerdings Esmeraldas Auswahl an Bon Jovi CDs erblickte, zog er skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe: "Bon Jovi, ernsthaft?"

"Hey Bon Jovi rockt", Esmeralda schnappte sich die Platten, als wären sie ihr größter Schatz.

"Bei Gelegenheit vielleicht."

"Dude, immer. Und jetzt nimm deine Pfoten von meinen CDs, Freckles." Damit stemmte sie sich hinter den Einkaufswagen und versuchte das Ungetüm mehr schlecht als recht Richtung Kassen zu schieben. Dean verpasste ihre einen leichten Schubser nach rechts und nahm ihren Platz hinter dem Wagen ein, den er nahezu mühelos zu den Kassen bugsierte. Dieser Idiot. Dieser unfassbar gut aussehende und charmante Idiot. 

"Du solltest vielleicht daran arbeiten deine Gedanken besser zu tarnen, Esme. Wahlweise vielleicht auch einfach nur damit aufhören die Kehrseite gewisser Personen zu inspizieren, als handele es sich dabei um eins der sieben Weltwunder."

Esme stieß abermals einen spitzen Schrei aus, als sie sich nach links wandte und Saimi neben sich stehen sah, die allerdings auch nicht den Eindruck machte, als wäre ihr Deans Rückansicht vollkommen egal. "Du bist doof, Saimi, aber das weißt du mit Sicherheit schon, oder?", wollte Esme von ihrer Freundin wissen und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. Saimi konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, ehe sie sich wieder einigermaßen ernst an ihre Freundin wandte: "Geht es dir schon wieder besser? Hast du dich beruhigt?"

"Ja und ja", kam es freudestrahlend von Esmeralda. Saimi blickte sie skeptisch an, was ihre Freundin allerdings nur mit einem "Sagen wir es mal so, ich hatte einen ausgesprochen guten Starbucks Kaffee" abtat, ehe sie hinzufügte: "Wo ist eigentlich das Objekt deiner Begierde? Ich hab seit geraumer Zeit kein britisch angehauchtes Darling mehr gehört." 

Saimi schlug Esmeralda spielend gegen die Schulter, als sie erwiderte: "Der sucht gerade nach Sam und Gabriel. Er kennt seinen Bruder einfach zu gut und war der Meinung, dass es sicherer wäre, mal nach diesem zu schauen. Du weißt schon, ob Sam ihn nicht schon ins Fegefeuer zurückgeschickt hat."

Ehe Esmeralda etwas erwidern oder Saimi noch etwas ergänzen konnte, hörten sie ein: "Glaubt mir, das Letzte, das Sammy tun würde, wäre Gabriel zu pfählen und nein, ich werde das nicht genauer erläutern" aus der Richtung der Kassen. Sie sahen sich überrascht an, als Dean auch schon hinzufügte: "Was ist nun? Ich dachte, du wolltest mich großzügig einladen."

"Sag nichts", kam Esme da auch schon Saimi zuvor, zückte Gabriels Kreditkarte und lächelte sie getreu dem Motto "Katze hat Kanarienvogel gefressen" an. 

"Dafür wird er dich töten", lachte Saimi laut los.

"Das kann er sehr sehr gerne versuchen", gab Esmeralda lachend zurück, ehe sie sich zusammen mit Saimi zu Dean an die Kasse gesellte. Saimi blickte den älteren Winchester an, warf Esmeralda einen fragenden Blick zu und sagte dann nach kurzer Überlegung: "Sabriel."

"Ja, eindeutig Sabriel", stimmte Esmeralda sofort zu. Dean kommentierte das Ganze lediglich mit zwei Todesblicken in die Richtung der beiden Frauen. "Hör auf zu gucken, als wäre Crowley auf einmal aufgetaucht und hätte dich zu einer Ballettvorstellung im Tutu verdammt. Sabriel ist ein ausgezeichnet wunderbares Paar", grinste Saimi und Esme fügte hinzu: "Genau, sei lieber froh, dass Destiel vom Tisch ist."

"Ist es das?" Saimi sah ihre Freundin fragend an.

"Aber sowas von", gab diese zurück und lachte laut los, als sie Saimis verständnislosen Blick sah. Saimi verschränkte genervt die Arme. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, als hätte sie mal wieder etwas wirklich Essentielles verpasst. "Später", grinste Esmeralda, als sie dem Kassierer Gabriels Kreditkarte reichte. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wie genau sie das geschafft hatte, aber letztendlich war dann doch die stolze Summe von knappen 13.000 $ zusammengekommen, die Gabriel auf seiner nächsten Kreditkartenabrechnung sicherlich sehen würde.

"Der wird euch sowas von töten", stellte Saimi erneut lachend fest.

"Das kann er gerne versuchen, ich bin mir sicher, Cas lässt seine Engelsklinge einmal irgendwo unbeaufsichtigt rumliegen", kam es unbeeindruckt von Dean, der den Einkaufswagen vor die Türe des Elektroladens schob. Esmeralda versuchte währenddessen das Ungetüm von Einkaufszettel irgendwie auf Hosentaschengröße zu falten. Vor der Tür zum Laden angekommen, wies Saimi mit der Hand zu einem abgetrennten Bereich. "Was ist das?", wollte Esme wissen, nachdem sie es endlich geschafft hatte, dem Kassenbon Herr zu werden.

"Dort kann man seine Einkäufe abgeben, bis man hier komplett fertig ist. Sehr praktisch, wie ich finde. Ich hab meinen Einkaufswagen ebenfalls dort drinnen abgestellt."

"Womit hast du das denn bezahlt? Mit Gabriels Kreditkarte ja wohl offensichtlich nicht", fragte Esme überrascht.

"Och weißt du, Balthazar hat auch so ein beeindruckendes Teil."

Esmeralda fing daraufhin schallend zu lachen an und auch Deans Mundwinkel zuckten beträchtlich. Erst jetzt realisierte Saimi was sie da soeben gesagt hatte und kicherte: "Ich rede von der Kreditkarte, ihr Blödmänner."

"Natürlich, die ‚Kreditkarte‘", jappste Esme und setzte das letzte Wort in imaginäre Gänsefüßchen, wurde dann aber schlagartig wieder Ernst, als sie Saimis diabolischen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. 

"Wag es ja nicht", setzte Esme an, aber Saimi schien sie gar nicht zu hören. Als sie gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen wollte, hörte Esmeralda das unverkennbare "Darling und Dramaqueens, da seid ihr ja endlich wieder." Esmeralda war noch nie so froh wie in diesem Moment Balthazar auf sich zukommen zu sehen. Da machte es ihr auch nichts aus, Sam und Gabriel in dessen Begleitung zu sehen. Dean hatte den Einkaufswagen gerade noch rechtzeitig in dem abgeschirmten Bereich geparkt. Reichte ja, wenn der Engel beim Studieren seiner Kreditkartenabrechnung einen waschechten Herzinfarkt bekam. Ein kurzer Blick zeigte ihm, dass sein Bruder wohl wieder einige Schmöker gekauft haben musste, während Gabriel mit Tüten voller Süßigkeiten neben ihm hertrottete und verstimmt auf seiner Zimtstange herumkaute.


	15. Platzprobleme

Balthazar, der ein gnadenloses Talent dafür hatte, sämtliche Themen sprunghaft zu wechseln, wandte sich an Esme und Saimi: "Darlings, nun wird es aber wirklich Zeit, dass ihr aus diesen unsäglichen Klamotten kommt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir hier was Schönes und Brauchbares für euch finden." Vor allem Saimi grinste er dabei schelmisch an. Diese blickte ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, als sie aufzählte: "Keine Highheels, keine Miniröcke, keine kurzen Tops." 

"Und keine Kleider", warf Esmeralda ein. Als Saimi sie skeptisch anschaute, zuckte diese bloß mit den Schultern, ehe sie erwiderte: "Was denn? Ich mag keine Kleider. Es geht nichts über ein paar gescheite Hosen." Bevor einer der Männer noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, hatten sich Saimi und Esmeralda schon beieinander eingehakt und steuerten einen Klamottenladen an, der zumindest etwas vielversprechend aussah. Gabriel schrie ihnen noch ein: "Aber nicht auf meine Kosten" hinterher, was von Saimi und Esmeralda einstimmig mit einem "Du kannst dir das Geld ja anteilig von den anderen Herren holen" quittiert wurde.

Als sich Gabriel hoffnungsvoll an die anderen wandte, wurde er lediglich mit einem "Tut mir leid, ich bin pleite" seitens Sam, einem "Denk nicht mal dran, Engel" seitens Dean und einem "Meine Kreditkarte ist gesperrt" seitens Balthazar abgefertigt. Gabriel seufzte genervt auf und schnappte sich die nächste Zuckerbombe aus seiner Tüte. Währenddessen grübelte er scharf darüber nach, welchen seiner Tricks er wohl zu weit getrieben hatte, um das alles verdient zu haben.

Ohne auf die Herren der Schöpfung zu warten, betraten Saimi und Esmeralda den Klamottenladen und sahen sich mehr oder weniger skeptisch um. Mit Kleidungsshopping konnte man sie wirklich jagen. "Na zumindest ist es kein Primark oder New Yorker oder wie die Dinger auch alle heißen", meinte Saimi, sah aber dennoch alles andere als begeistert aus, sich neu einkleiden zu müssen. Esmeralda stimmte ihre zu und griff sich das nächstliegende Teil mit spitzen Fingern – ein Top mit Leopardenprint und Spitzendekolleté. "Saimi, ich will hier weg", kam es leidend von Esme. Saimi konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und zog ihre Freundin vorbei an den ganzen Girly Klamotten, bevor sie bei einer Auswahl angekommen waren, mit der man sich durchaus auch unter Tags zeigen konnte. 

Nachdem sich jede der beiden einige Teile gegriffen hatte, warf Saimi einen skeptischen Blick auf Esmes Stapel: "Das willst du doch nicht wirklich probieren und kaufen, oder?"

"Wieso denn nicht? Die Teile sehen wenigstens bequem aus."

"Da hättest du dich auch durchaus bei den Winchesters im Kleiderschrank bedienen können", merkte Saimi an und deutete bezeichnend auf die unzähligen T-Shirts, Jeans und Hemden, die Esmeralda irgendwie in ihren viel zu kurzen Armen hielt. Diese warf ihr nur einen resignierten Blick zu und schaute sich im Rest des Ladens um, ehe sie hinzufügte: "Was sollen wir hier denn sonst kaufen? Wir haben doch nur die Auswahl zwischen Holzfäller und GoGo-Girl."

"Ich bin mir sicher du siehst ganz bezaubernd aus in Klamotten ala GoGo-Girl, Saimi", vernahmen die beiden den unverkennbar britischen Akzent Balthazars. Saimi drehte sich um und sah sich dem anzüglichen Grinsen Balthazars gegenüber, während die anderen Herren versuchten, eine einigermaßen neutrale Miene beizubehalten. Esme klopfte ihrer Freundin spielerisch auf die Schulter und verschwand mit einem "Balthimi, jetzt wird’s Ernst" in der nächstbesten Umkleidekabine. Saimi schrie ihr ein: "Für dein freches Mundwerk wirst du wirklich irgendwann bluten" hinterher, was von Esme mit einem recht britisch klingenden "Ich hab dich auch lieb, Darling" kichernd beantwortet wurde. 

"Kein Wort", unterbrach Saimi Balthazar, noch bevor der Engel auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte und stiefelte demonstrativ erhobenen Hauptes in die Abteilung "Alles schwarz" weiter, um ihrem Stapel an Klamotten noch einiges in einer annehmbaren Farbe hinzuzufügen. 

Nachdem sie sich noch einige einfache schwarze Shirts und Pullover zu ihrer Auswahl hinzugesucht hatte, verschwand sie in der Umkleidekabine neben Esme. Die frustrierten Geräusche aus der Kabine neben ihr deuteten darauf hin, dass dieser Shoppingtrip sich nicht von all jenen unterschied, welche sie in ihrer Vergangenheit tunlichst vermieden hatten. Kleidung kaufen war einfach nur wahnsinnig frustrierend, wenn man mehr tun musste als ein paar Klicks auszuführen und zurückzuschicken, was nicht passte. "Alles klar, Esme?", trällerte sie übertrieben fröhlich in Richtung ihrer Freundin und kicherte leise, als sie nur ein geknurrtes "Fuck you" zurückbekam. 

"Bekommen wir auch was zu sehen?", ertönte da plötzlich Gabriels Stimme und Saimi stöhnte lautlos. Bloß nicht. Das nachfolgende "Wenn ich den Scheiß schon bezahlen darf, können die uns das wenigstens zeigen oder?" war kaum raus, als ein lautes Jaulen Gabriels deutlich machte, was einer der anderen - Saimi vermutete Sam, weil er der einzig Anständige der Anwesenden war- von dieser Art Aussage hielt. In ihrer Vorstellung sprang Gabriel wie Rumpelstielzchen umher und hielt sich den Fuß. Ein leises Lachen aus Esmes Kabine ließ ähnliche Gedanken bei ihrer Freundin vermuten, was Saimi wiederum ebenfalls laut lachen ließ, als sie Balthazars T-Shirt auszog, um eines der schwarzen anzuprobieren.

"Was ist so lustig, Darling?"

Erschrocken fuhr Saimi zusammen und hielt reflexartig mit einer Hand das Shirt vor ihre Brust, während sie gleichzeitig die andere zur Faust ballte und Balthazar durch den Vorhang auf die Nase schlug. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Keuchen ließ der Engel den Vorhang los, den er ein wenig beiseite geschoben hatte. "Sag mal, spinnst du?", fauchte Saimi und zog schnell das Shirt über, bevor sie den Vorhang beiseite riss. Vor ihr stand Balthazar und hielt die rechte Hand vor seine blutende Nase, während er sich mit der linken an einem Kleiderständer festklammerte, der bedenklich wackelte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Saimi, wie Sam und Dean aufsprangen und den Raum nach einer Gefahr absuchten. Offensichtlich hatten sie nur Saimis Schrei gehört und suchten jetzt die Ursache, die mit Balthazar jedoch ziemlich offensichtlich war. Gabriel dagegen fläzte sich nur bequemer in den Sessel neben den Umkleidekabinen, mampfte eine Tafel Schokolade und schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren. 

"Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen", gab Balthazar eindeutig verschnupft klingend zurück. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine blutige Hand zerrte er einfach ein gelbes Hemd von dem Ständer neben sich und hielt es an sein Gesicht. "Du hast mir die Nase gebrochen." 

Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Saimi den wütenden Blick seiner blauen Augen wohl einschüchternd gefunden, aber im Moment war sie einfach nur stinksauer. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war sie bei Balthazar und stieß ihn so heftig sie konnte gegen die Schulter. Der Engel taumelte nach hinten und versuchte sich, an den Hemden festzuklammern, verlor jedoch den Halt und riss den gesamten Kleiderständer mit sich. "Ich weiß ja nicht, wie ihr das in Vollarschhausen im Himmel macht, aber man stiert nicht einfach halbangezogene Leute an, du Perversling." 

"Ich bekomme hier etwas gemischte Signale, Darling", schnarrte Balthazar mit heftigem britischen Akzent zurück, während er versuchte, sich aufzurichten. "In meinem Zimmer sah das alles noch ganz anders aus." Saimi reichte es.

"Da war ich auch nicht halbnackt", brüllte Saimi zurück, doch bevor sie ihren Fuß in Balthazars Kronjuwelen versenken, umfingen lange, starke Arme sie von hinten und hoben sie hoch. "Und außerdem habe ich einen Namen, Arschgesicht!" Hilflos trat sie nach hinten aus und obwohl sie eindeutig traf, ließ Sam sie nicht hinunter. Stattdessen jammerte er nur leise vor sich hin, warum denn immer seine Schienbeine leiden mussten und dass Dean eigentlich mal das Grinsen sein lassen und ihn hier unterstützen konnte. 

Saimi dagegen hatte absolut keinen Nerv für die Leiden des jungen Winchesters und wechselte die Taktik. Es war aussichtslos, gegen Sams Baumstammarme ankämpfen zu wollen und so beugte sie den Kopf so weit wie möglich nach unten und biss Sam in den Unterarm. Es war haariger als sie gedacht hätte, aber mit einem erschrockenen Quieken ließ Sam sie los und sie fiel zu Boden. Noch bevor sie sich jedoch wirklich aufrappeln konnte, war schon Esme neben ihr und half ihr wieder hoch. Es war überaus beruhigend zu sehen, dass Esme mindestens so sauer aussah wie sie sich fühlte. Demonstrativ stellte Esme sich vor Saimi. "Komm lass es, der ist es nicht wert", flüsterte sie und umarmte Saimi. Sie wusste, dass Balthazar eine Grenze überschritten hatte, auch wenn er selber es wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal wusste. Nach kurzer Zeit verlor Saimi ihre Anspannung und umarmte Esme ebenfalls. "Ich hasse shoppen", grummelte sie, während sie die Wuttränen zurückzuhalten versuchte. Sie würde wegen dem Arsch nicht weinen. Kam gar nicht in Frage. 

Esme lachte leise. "Los komm, beruhig dich, der Vollidiot kann sich mit Gabriel zusammentun und irgendwo was auch immer tun gehen, wir beenden das hier so schnell wie möglich und dann gehen wir in den Buchladen im obersten Stock, du kannst dich in der Fantasyabteilung austoben und ich krieg noch nen Kaffee. Deal?"

Saimi überlegte kurz und nickte schließlich. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und löste sich schließlich von Esme. Sie wandte sich zu Balthazar, dessen Nase inzwischen verheilt war. Ein wenig hasste sie die Heilungskräfte der Engel ja schon. Balthazar hatte die Arme ablehnend verschränkt und sah demonstrativ stinksauer an die Wand. "Warum sollte ich mich entschuldigen?", murmelte er zu Gabriel und klang dabei eindeutig verwirrt, was wiederum bei Saimi die Frage aufwarf, ob sie inzwischen gar keine Körpersprache mehr deuten konnte oder Engel ihre eigene hatten. Aber eigentlich war es ihr im Moment auch egal. 

"Wir sind hier fertig", verkündete sie mit kalter Stimme, ging zur Umkleidekabine, schnappte sich ihre Klamotten und stiefelte zur Kasse. Was nicht passte, würden sie halt ein anderes Mal zurückbringen. Esme beeilte sich, ihr zu folgen und ein schneller Blick über die Schulter zeigte ihr, dass die Männer ihnen bloß nachsahen, aber keine Anstalten machten, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Saimi in wütend musste gruseliger sein, als Esme gedacht hätte... 

Nachdem sie die Kleidung mit Gabriels Kreditkarte bezahlt und fürs Erste zur zuvor gekauften Elektronik in die Einkaufswagen gelegt hatten, fuhren Saimi und Esme mit der Rolltreppe ins Obergeschoss zum Buchladen. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die recht dürftig ausgestattete Fantasyabteilung beschloss Saimi, sich Esmeralda auf einen Kaffee anzuschließen, welcher bei ihr natürlich eher ein Kakao war. Im Gegensatz zu Starbucks und ähnlichen Ketten hatte das kleine Buchcafé nur jeweils eine Sorte Kaffee und Kakao, was den beiden für den Moment aber mehr als ausreichend war. Dieses Mal fragte Esme auch vor ihrer Bestellung, ob Kreditkartenzahlung möglich war. Nachdem die junge Frau hinter dem Tresen ihr versichert hatte, dass das natürlich kein Problem war, bestellten sie beide und suchten sich kurze Zeit später beide mit einem heißen Getränk in der Hand einen Platz in den gemütlichen Sesseln im hinteren Bereich.

Nach einiger Zeit fragte Esme schließlich: "Was hat Balthazar eigentlich gemacht?" Sie hatte in ihrer Kabine nichts mitbekommen, nur plötzlich Saimis Schrei und ein Rumpeln gehört. Natürlich hatte außer Frage gestanden, dass sie sofort Saimi unterstützte, egal was genau passiert und wer schuld war, aber nun war sie doch neugierig. 

"Der issn Spanner", knurrte Saimi und trank aggressiv-passiv von ihrem Kakao. 

"Echt? Scheiße, ich hätte den auch noch mal treten sollen", empörte sich auch sofort Esme. "Wird im Bunker nachgeholt. Außer du willst lieber in nen Hotel, was ich absolut verstehen könnte."

"Naja, nicht direkt Spanner", fuhr Saimi fort und seufzte. "Ich habe mich einfach erschrocken und er stand halt doof. Außerdem geht mir sein ständiges Darling auf den Keks. Ich bin kein Darling und zufällig mag ich meinen Namen echt gerne."

Natürlich war ihr im Nachhinein aufgefallen, dass Balthazar nicht direkt reingeguckt hatte, sondern wahrscheinlich nur wollte, dass sie ihn besser hören konnte, aber trotzdem gehörte sich sowas einfach nicht. Sie hasste es einfach, wenn jemand gucken kam, bevor sie fertig war und entschieden hatte, dass irgendwas zeigenswürdig war. Pech für Balthazar, wenn er zu ungeduldig war.

Esme musste lachen. "Schon klar, Darling-Schnuckelchen." Sie konnte einfach der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, auch wenn sie die Abneigung ihrer Freundin gegen seltsame Kosenamen nur zu gut kannte. Wie erwartet antwortete Saimi auch nur mit einem "Ich hasse dich", dessen Wirkung jedoch etwas geschmälert wurde, da nun auch Saimi lächeln musste. 

"Ich frage nur, weil er aussah, als hättest du seinen Lieblingswelpen gemeuchelt, während du damit beschäftigt warst, Sam anzuknabbern", fuhr Esme unbarmherzig fort. Bei der Erinnerung, wie sie Sam gebissen hatte, spürte Saimi ihr Gesicht warm werden. Da war wohl mindestens eine Entschuldigung fällig. "Übrigens sah Gabriel auch ziemlich sauer aus, dass du Sam vor ihm im Mund hattest."

"Bargs, Esme, Kopfkino", erwiderte Saimi nur und verzog das Gesicht. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, konnte Gabriel mit Sams haarigen Armen machen, was immer er wollte. Sie seufzte. Irgendwie tat sie das ziemlich oft und meistens im Zusammenhang mit einem bestimmten Engel. Das sollte ihr zu denken geben. "Ich hab wohl ziemlichen Mist gebaut, oder?"

"Keine Ahnung, wie gesagt, ich habe nichts gesehen. Aber vielleicht solltest du mit Balthazar reden? Ihm erklären, dass du ihm nicht gerade die Adonisnase brechen wolltest, auch wenn er nen Idiot war?", schlug Esme vor und nahm den letzten Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.

Saimi lachte. "Adonisnase ist noch nicht mal nen Wort. Aber ja, du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Aber ich glaube, ich suche mir dafür lieber einen Ort mit Zeugen, damit er sich wenigstens Mühe geben muss, wenn er mich umbringen will." Saimi hatte ebenfalls den Boden ihrer Kakaotasse erreicht. "Also dann, auf ins Gefecht."

Kurze Zeit später standen sie mit ihren Einkaufswagen vor ihrem Auto. Mit einem Hauch Enttäuschung sah Saimi, dass der Platz, wo Gabriels gelbe Ente geparkt hatte, leer war. Die Engel hatten wohl eindeutig genug gehabt für heute. Deans Impala stand zwar noch immer an seinem Platz, aber von den Winchester-Brüdern war nichts zu sehen. 

"Du Saimi?", fragte Esme mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

"Du Esme?", erwiderte Saimi nicht minder liebenswürdig. Wenn Esme diesen Ton anschlug, stand mindestens eine mittlere Katastrophe ins Haus.

"Wie zur Hölle bekommen wir das Zeug in das Auto und waren haben wir keinen Kleinlaster zum Shoppen mitgenommen?"


	16. Chapter 16

Saimi lachte. Esme hatte natürlich recht, nie im Leben würden sie das ganze Zeug in den etwas unterdimensionierten Kofferraum des Hondas laden können. Da halfen nicht mal Tetris-Profifähigkeiten. "Entweder mehrmals fahren", Esme verzog unwillig das Gesicht und auch Saimi gefiel diese Option nicht besonders, "oder die Jungs fragen", Esmes Miene verfinsterte sich. Eher würde die Hölle zufrieren, als dass sie bei sowas um Hilfe bitten würde. "Oder wir lassen liefern?", schloss Saimi und zeigte auf ein großes Schild mit der Aufschrift "Lieferservice".

"Irgendwie habe ich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Sam und Dean nicht allzu begeistert wären, wenn wir einen Lieferwagen zu ihrem Bunker bestellen würden", meinte Esme und spielte im Kopf nochmals ihre Optionen durch. 

"Das wären wir in der Tat nicht", ertönte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihnen. Saimi und Esmeralda schreckten unisono auf und sahen sich den beiden Winchesters gegenüber, sobald sie sich umgedreht hatten. Als Saimis Blick auf Sams Arm und ihren Zahnabdruck darauf fiel, lief sie sofort rot an, ehe sie sich leise an den jüngeren Winchester wandte: "Tut mir Leid, dass ich in dem Klamottenladen nach dir getreten und auch noch gebissen habe." 

Sam winkte ab, als er erwiderte: "Mach dir nichts draus, Saimi. Ich weiß, wie anstrengend Engel manchmal sein können." Esmeralda ließ sich zu einem Hustenanfall herab, bei dem sich Saimi sicher war, ganz eindeutig "Sabriel" gehört zu haben. Sie grinste ihre Freundin an, als diese sich mit einem "Scheiß Husten, sorry" in die Runde entschuldigte, als sie die tödlichen Blicke der beiden Jäger bemerkte. Saimi hingegen zwinkerte sie leicht zu. 

Sam und Dean zogen es hingegen vor, einfach nur genervt aufzuseufzen, als sie sich dem Impala näherten. Dean brauchte auch nicht lange, bis er die Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche gefischt hatte und den Wagen damit aufsperrte. Erst jetzt fiel Saimi und Esme auf, dass die beiden ebenfalls Tüten aus dem Klamottenladen in der Hand hielten. Irgendwie waren die beiden der Meinung, dass die Herren der Schöpfung nicht annähernd solche Probleme beim Kleidung kaufen hatten wie sie beide. Es war einfach nur ungerecht. Saimis bezeichnender Blick, mit dem sie sich an Esmeralda wandte, zeigte dieser, dass auch ihre Freundin nicht mit der Welt versöhnt war. Gemeinsam wandten sie sich wieder ihrem Einkaufsproblem zu. Die Einkaufswägen waren nicht minder prall gefüllt, der Honda in der Zwischenzeit aber auch kein Stückchen größer geworden. 

"Wir brauchen ein größeres Auto", stellte Esme resigniert fest, was Saimi mit einem: "Ja das würde wahrlich nicht schaden", kommentierte. Letztere verfluchte sich bereits jetzt, dass sie die Hälfte des Elektroladens aufgekauft hatte. Es war aber auch zu verlockend gewesen. Als sie noch immer rätselten, wie sie ihre neuen Kostbarkeiten am besten in den Bunker bekommen sollten, meinte Sam an die beiden gewandt: "Entschuldigung, wollt ihr mich mal vorbei lassen?" 

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drückte sich der größere Winchester an den beiden vorbei und steuerte auf die Einkaufswägen zu. Auf seinen Fersen folgte Dean, der Saimi und Esmeralda zuzwinkerte, ehe er sich einen der Fernsehkartons schnappte. Die beiden Freundinnen stellten zeitgleich fest, dass die beiden sich ihrer Jacken entledigt hatten. Als sie an Saimi und Esmeralda vorbeigingen, fragte Erstere: "Was soll das jetzt werden?" 

"Wonach sieht es denn aus? Wir verstauen eure Einkäufe in meinem Baby. Alles, was nicht reinpasst, müssen wir irgendwie in den Honda stapeln", antwortete Dean, als sei das doch offensichtlich. Saimi wandte sich an Esme und setzte mit einem: "Schaut aus, als hätte..." an, ehe sie sich selbst unterbrach. Ihre Freundin schien ganz offensichtlich nicht ansprechbar zu sein. Saimi folgte ihrem Blick und musste zugeben, dass sie das durchaus nachvollziehen konnte. Sam und Dean waren gerade dabei, die Fernseher auf der Rückbank des Impalas unterzubringen. Dass sich ihre Ärmel dabei über ihre Oberarm- und Rückenmuskeln spannten, blieb dabei nicht aus. 

"Kill me now", kam es leise von Esmeralda, die zwar wusste, dass es sich nicht gehörte, so offensichtlich zu starren, aber was sollte sie schon machen. Saimi flüsterte ihr leise zu: "Knackhintern haben sie also beide. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens auch, auf welche Recherchegrundlagen sich die ganzen Fanfictions stützen. Weißt du Esme, wenn du einfach ein Bild davon machst, hast du länger was davon." Esmeralda hatte zumindest den Anstand einigermaßen rot anzulaufen. 

Als sie bemerkte, dass die beiden Winchesters es geschafft hatten, die beiden Fernseher zu verstauen und sich erneut auf den Weg zu den Einkaufswägen machten, um sich die nächste Teile zu packen und diese zu verstauen, schaute sie schnell woanders hin. Saimis dreckiges Lachen neben sich nahm sie allerdings dennoch wahr. Als ihr Dean beim Rückweg zum Impala, nachdem er sich eine der Stereoanlagen geschnappt hatte, auch noch ein: "Du weißt aber schon, dass subtiles Beobachten anders funktioniert, oder Sweetheart?" zwinkernd zuflüsterte, ehe er an ihr vorbeiging, wollte sie nur noch im Erdboden versinken. Saimi, die das offensichtlich durchaus gehört hatte, lachte schallend los. Esmeralda wiederum gab lediglich ein wirklich leidendes: "Ernsthaft, kill me now" von sich. Resigniert seufzte sie auf und zog Saimi mit sich zu den Einkäufen, damit die beiden ihre Games, DVDs und CDs in Tüten verstauen konnten. Saimis bezeichnender Blick auf Esmes Auswahl wurde von dieser nur mit einem genervten Blick kommentiert. Sie verteufelte sich innerlich für ihre Plumpheit, daran musste sie in der Tat etwas ändern.

Saimi schlug derweilen den Weg zum Honda ein und sperrte den Kofferraum auf. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass dieser bis auf den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten leer war. Das hieß zumindest, dass sie doch die eine oder andere Tüte darin verstauen konnten. Nachdem sie ihre Klamotten und sämtliche Tonträger, sowie ihre neuen Laptos darin untergebracht hatten, war der Kofferraum dann aber auch voll. Ein kurzer Blick zu den Einkaufswägen zeigte ihnen, dass diese bis auf zwei kleinere Kartons auch leer waren. Sam und Dean schlugen gerade die beiden Rücktüren zu und kehrten dann zu Saimi und Esme zurück, die sich in der Zwischenzeit die beiden Kartons aus den Wägen geschnappt hatten.

Sam meinte: "Also die passen beim besten Willen nicht mehr in den Impala. Habt ihr im Honda noch Platz?" 

"Die Rückbank ist bei uns noch frei", erwiderte Saimi und hatte kurz darauf die Tür geöffnet, um den Karton, den sie in der Hand hielt, zu verstauen. Esmeralda tat es ihr gleich und verräumte auch noch das letzte Teil ihrer neuen Errungenschaften. Sie vermied es allerdings tunlichst in Richtung der beiden Winchesters zu schauen. Sie hatte einfach noch nicht genug Kaffee intus, um das Ganze ohne Kopfkino zu überstehen. Dass die beiden nach der ganzen Kartonschlepperei immer noch aussahen, als seien sie gerade einem Hochglanzmagazin entstiegen, half da auch nicht gerade. Saimi grinste sie süffisant an, als sie meinte: "Deine Gedanken sind... offensichtlich." 

"Ach halt doch einfach deine vorlaute Klappe", schnauzte Esme ihre Freundin an und schnappte sich einen der Einkaufwagen, um diesen wieder dorthin zurückzubringen, woher sie ihn geholt hatte. 

"Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst. Streite es erst gar nicht ab", schrie ihr Saimi hinterher, was von Esmeralda mit einem erhobenen Mittelfinger und lautem Lachen quittiert wurde. Als sie wieder zurückkam und den zweiten Wagen zurückbringen wollte, stellte sie fest, dass dies bereits erledigt war. 

Saimi stand an den Wagen gelehnt da und fragte: "Können wir dann wieder zurückfahren? Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten mein Laptop auszupacken und erst mal eine Runde GuildWars zu spielen. Dabei werde ich mir selbstverständlich vorstellen, dass die ganzen Monster gewisse Engel mit bestimmten britischen Akzenten sind:"

"Weißt du, wir hätten noch eine Engelsklinge im Bunker rumliegen", bot Dean hilfsbereit an, was ihm einen gnadenlos genervten Blick von Sam einbrachte. Esme konnte sich ein anzügliches: "Ich bin mir sicher, Saimi braucht Balthazar noch... aus Gründen" nicht verkneifen. Saimis Schlag sah sie allerdings bereits kommen, weshalb sie diesem lachend auswich und sich hinter Sam versteckte. Dieser sah aus, als würde er sich ganz weit weg von den beiden Frauen wünschen. Nachdem sich die beiden wieder einigermaßen vor Lachen beruhigt hatten, gab Esmeralda ihr Versteck auf und gesellte sich zu Saimi. Die beiden Winchesters teilten ihnen mit, dass sie schon mal voraus fahren würden.

Esmeralda rief ihnen hinterher: "Ihr räumt doch den Impala dann mit Sicherheit schon mal aus, bis wir kommen, oder?"

"Was bekommen wir dafür?", wollte Dean von den beiden wissen.

"Unsere unendliche Dankbarkeit?", versuchte Saimi ihr Glück.

"Da müsst ihr schon noch ein bisschen was drauf legen", lachte nun auch Sam, als er die Beifahrertür des Impalas öffnete.

"Gabriels Kreditkarte", erwiderte Saimi.

"Das hört sich doch schon mal nach einem guten Angebot an", kam es von Dean, der soeben den Impala umrundete.

"Freckles, das Angebot würde ich annehmen. Besser wird es nicht mehr", stellte Esmeralda fest, was dieser mit einem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln und den Worten "Zu schade." quittierte. Er winkte den beiden zum Abschied zu und fuhr kurz darauf mit Sam und einem Haufen Wertgegenständen vom Parkplatz. Als Saimi merkte, dass Esme schon wieder in anderen Sphären zu schweben schien, seufzte sie genervt auf und setzte sich hinters Steuer. Erst als sie ein "Entweder du steigst jetzt ein oder ich lass dich hier stehen und werfe dich welchem Monster auch immer zum Fraß vor" aus dem offenen Fenster rief, setzte sich Esme in Bewegung und ließ sich in den Beifahrersitz des Hondas fahren.

Kurz darauf hatte Saimi auch wieder das Navi so programmiert, dass es die beiden zurück zum Bunker bringen würde. In Gedanken dankte sie Kevin dafür, dass dieser die Adresse als reguläre Zieladresse hinterlegt hatte. Sie hätte sonst beim besten Willen nicht gewusst, wie sie wieder dahin zurückkommen sollte. Als sie gerade auf der Hauptstraße zum Bunker waren, wollte Esme wissen: "Was machst du nun mit Balthazar? Dich entschuldigen?"

"Ich denke schon. Ein bisschen überreagiert habe ich ja doch."

"Hat er aber auch verdient", Esme grinste ihre Freundin diabolisch an, die zustimmend nickte und laut lachte, ehe sie hinzufügte: "Stimmt, das hat er in der Tat. Na mal sehen. Ich mache meine Entscheidung einfach davon abhängig, wie viele unschuldiger Monster ich nachher killen kann und wie meine Laune in Folge dessen aussieht."

"Ohje, dann sollten wir Balthazar vermutlich vorwarnen, dass er möglichst schnell den Rückzug auf Gabriels Insel antreten sollte." Esmeralda knuffte ihre Freundin in die Seite, was diese mit einem leichten Schlag auf Esmes Oberarm quittierte. Die nächsten Minuten fuhren die beiden schweigend dahin, ehe es aus Esmeralda herausplatzte: "Ich habe morgen ein Date."

"Wie bitte?!", Saimi sah sie entgeistert an. 

"Naja, Date ist übertrieben. Eigentlich gehe ich nur Kaffee trinken."

"Mit wem?", wollte Saimi wissen und sah ihre Freundin neugierig an. Als diese allerdings nur schwieg und eine Röte ála überreifer Tomate annahm, schrie Saimi auf einmal los: "Etwa mit DEAN?" Esme zog es vor einfach nur kurz und knapp zu nicken.

"Wieso, weshalb, weswegen? Ich mein, warum?" Esmeralda musste anfangen zu lachen und erzählte Saimi detailliert von ihrem Starbucksaufenthalt. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, lachte Saimi und meinte: "Ehrlich Esme, ich freu mich für dich." Ihrer gemeinen Ader gab sie aber dennoch nach, als sie hinzufügte: "Du kannst ja dann berichten, ob die ganzen nsfw Sachen genau so heiß wie in der Serie waren."

Esme sah ihre Freundin entgeistert an: "Willst du mir jetzt etwa unterstellen, dass ich mit ihm in die Kiste steigen würde?"

Saimi wackelte mit den Augenbrauen als sie erwiderte: "Naja, wenn ich da so an deine Reaktionen während der ganzen Lydia, Lisa, Anna und Co. Szenen denke." Esmeralda wurde wenn möglich noch röter und erwiderte: "Ach, halt doch einfach die Klappe."

Saimi fing laut das Lachen an und bog um die nächste Ecke. Damit hatte sie auch schon den Bunker erreicht. Der Impala parkte bereits davor und war zum Großteil bereits ausgeräumt. Saimi und Esmeralda parkten gleich daneben und machten sich daran, auch ihren Kofferraum zu leeren.


	17. Chapter 17

Eine schweißtreibende Stunde später waren alle Kisten in den jeweiligen Räumen verstaut. Von Gabriel und Balthazar war während der ganzen Aktion keine Flügelspitze zu sehen, obwohl Esme und Saimi wahrlich nicht leise vorgingen. Wahrscheinlich hatten die beiden irgendwo wichtige Engelsachen zu erledigen. Saimi war jedenfalls recht froh darüber, das Gespräch mit Balthazar noch etwas hinausschieben zu können. Natürlich wurde es dadurch nicht einfacher oder besser, aber das war ja auch die Definition der Prokrastination. 

Es dauerte nicht lange und ihr Rechner war angeschlossen. Das W-LAN erforderte ein Passwort, welches eine gute Seele - Saimi vermutete Sam oder Kevin - jedoch als Post-It an die Kühlschranktür in der Küche geklebt hatte. Innerhalb einer halben Stunde hatte sie das System so eingestellt, dass man wirklich damit arbeiten konnte, ohne jederzeit Bill Gates' Augen auf sich zu spüren und sie startete den Download von GuildWars 2. Ein Blick auf die Downloadgeschwindigkeit machte ihr klar, dass der Bunker die Wunder der Glasfaserkabel noch nicht entdeckt hatte und dass das hier eine Weile dauern würde. 

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Tüten mit den Klamotten und überlegte kurz, diese zu sortieren und anzuprobieren. Allein aber die Vorstellung, sich da jetzt durchzuquälen ließ sie schaudern, daher zerrte sie einfach nur schnell ein schwarzes T-shirt und eine Jeans aus einer der Tüten, stellte fest, dass sie passten, streckte anschließend den Tüten nur die Zunge raus und machte sich auf den Weg zu Esme. Wie sie ihre Freundin kannte konnte die durchaus etwas Unterstützung mit ihrem Laptop gebrauchen. 

Schon einige Meter entfernt hörte sie Esme durch die offene Tür vor sich hingrummeln. Saimi grinste, blieb neben der Tür stehen und spähte in den Raum. Esme saß auf dem Boden, umringt von leeren Verpackungen und noch immer gefüllten Tüten und starrte stirnrunzelnd auf etwas, was wie eine Aufbauanleitung für ihren Fernseher aussah. Ihr Blick schweifte skeptisch zu verschiedenen farbigen Kabeln und zurück zum Papier in ihren Händen. 

Schließlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern, faltete die Anleitung ordentlich zusammen und pfefferte sie mit Schwung in die Ecke. Saimi musste unwillkürlich lachen bei dem Anblick und Esme sah endlich zur Tür. Ihre finstere Miene hellte sich jedoch sofort auf, als sie sah, wer sie da unterbrach. "Alles klar?", fragte Saimi fröhlich und betrat endlich das Zimmer, wo sie sich einfach auf das Bett fallen ließ. Die Räume waren wirklich nur als Schlafzimmer angelegt, es war ja nicht mal Platz für eine vernünftige Couch oder ein paar Sessel. Die Men of Letters waren entweder überaus anspruchslos oder überaus gesellig gewesen. Wenn Saimi an die Ausmaße der Bibliothek und diverser anderer Zimmer dachte, tippte sie eher auf Letzteres.

"Amis sind zu blöd, vernünftige Anleitungen zu schreiben. Ich will nur den Fernseher anschließen und meinen Laptop verbinden, aber irgendwie sieht das alles ganz anders aus als bei uns", murrte Esme mit leidender Stimme vor sich hin und zeigte Saimi zwei rotummantelte Kabel, deren Verwendungszweck sich Saimi nicht sofort erschloss. "Außerdem sind die Zimmer hier viel zu winzig."

Saimi grinste. Das Zimmer war zwar mit knapp 25 m² nicht gerade klein, aber für einen gigantischen Fernseher trotzdem nicht ausreichend, außer Esme wollte ihre Abende damit verbringen, die Pixel zu zählen, weil sie viel zu nah dran sitzen musste. "Vielleicht sollten wir uns in der Bibliothek eine Fernsehecke aufbauen. Da ist zumindest genug Platz und die vielen Regale schlucken auch genug Schall, dass Sam im vorderen Bereich immer noch seine Recherchen betreiben kann."

Nach einigem Suchen fanden sie Dean und Sam schließlich im Keller am Schießstand. Der Keller schien mindestens so groß wie der obere Bereich des Bunkers und irgendwann würden sie den unbedingt erkunden müssen. So wie Saimi Esme kannte um Halloween herum und Esme würde alles tun, um Saimis Phobie vor Horrorfilmen als berechtigt zu erweisen. Sie warteten geduldig, bis die beiden Männer sie bemerkten und erklärten ihre Idee. Dean und Sam waren sofort Feuer und Flamme und ein paar Stunden später war auch die Bibliothek im 21. Jahrhundert angekommen und erstrahlte in neuem Licht mit einem strategisch platzierten Fernseher, den diversen Spielekonsolen und der Stereoanlage. Esme grummelte zwischendurch, dass sie das Zeug zwar eigentlich für sich gekauft hatte, als Dean ihr aber ein Match bei Halo anbot, ging ihre Laune sofort deutlich nach oben. Dean mochte praktische Erfahrung mit Waffen haben, sie dagegen war Profi an der Konsole. Während die beiden sich gegenseitig mit nicht ernst gemeinten Beleidigungen überzogen und alles gaben, um zu gewinnen, zogen Saimi und Sam sich in die Küche zurück. Seit dem Frühstück war einige Zeit vergangen und auch wenn sie unregelmäßige Mahlzeiten gewohnt waren, wurde es doch langsam mal wieder Zeit was zu essen. 

Nach einem Blick in den Kühlschrank und die Vorratskammer schien Saimi der Plan plötzlich gar nicht mehr so gut. "Sag mal, Sam, wovon lebt ihr eigentlich?", fragte sie und hielt eine einsame Packung Spagetti hoch. "Von Vorräten haltet ihr wohl nicht viel."

Sam zog eines seiner berühmten Bitchfaces, welches wirkungsvoller gewesen wäre, wäre Saimi nicht bereits durch die Serie mehr als abgehärtet dagegen. So grinste sie nur und hob eine Augenbraue. Sam seufzte. "Wenn ich dich daran erinnern dürfte, haben wir euch in einem Supermarkt aufgegabelt. Wir hatten da grade diesen Fall mit dem durchgedrehten Werwolf erledigt und wollten einkaufen, als ihr uns sehr effektiv davon abgehalten habt. Außerdem wart ihr doch einkaufen, was ist mit dem Zeug?"

In der Tat erinnerte Saimi sich noch sehr gut an ihre erste Begegnung, insbesondere an das Eis auf der Windschutzscheibe des Impalas. Esme musste wirklich einen heftigen Eindruck hinterlassen haben, wenn man bedachte, dass sie und Dean jetzt in der Bibliothek zusammen lachten und Spaß hatten. Und dann fiel ihr ein, WAS sie eigentlich gekauft hatten und lief gegen ihren Willen rot an. 

"Lass mich raten: Ihr habt nur Schokolade und Alkohol gekauft?", stichelte Sam und grinste. Natürlich wusste er, dass er recht hatte. "Das ist fast wie mit Gabriel einkaufen gehen."

"Ey, wir haben auch Pizzen und sowas geholt. Also Esme hat. Aber da war nicht nur Schokolade drin...", verteidigte sich Saimi etwas zusammenhanglos stotternd. Dann kam ihr eine weitere gute Idee. "Außerdem hattet ihr die Tüten alle bei euch, also muss das ganze Zeug hier irgendwo sein und ihr habts weggeräumt und ich habe absolut nichts damit zu tun."

Zufrieden nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass fünf Jahre Studium mit ständigen Begründungen, warum es auf gar keinen Fall ihre Schuld war, wenn etwas nicht klappte, sich endlich auszahlten. Sam dagegen schien nicht wirklich überzeugt. Schließlich schien ihm jedoch zu dämmern, wovon sie sprach und er meinte nur "Ups", während ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Misstrauisch kniff Saimi die Augen zusammen. "Was Ups?", fragte sie scharf und überlegte, welche Katastrophe sie jetzt wieder übersehen hatte.

"Wir haben die Tüten zwar aus dem Impala geräumt..." Sam stoppte.

"Aber?", hakte Saimi nach.

"Sie stehen noch immer irgendwo in der Garage herum. Saimi verzog angewidert das Gesicht und Sam schien diesen Gedanken genauso unappetitlich zu finden. "Ich glaube nicht, dass davon noch irgendwas genießbar ist."

Saimi schauderte beim Gedanken an Pizzen, die seit einem Tag in der doch recht warmen Garage aufgetaut vor sich hingammelten. Grübelnd sah sie auf die Spagetti in ihrer Hand. "Wir sollten mal nachsehen, was es da noch gibt. Ich weiß, dass ich Tomatenmark und saure Gurken gekauft habe, vielleicht können wir was zusammen zaubern."

Dean und Esme waren verdächtig ruhig geworden, aber Saimi war sich recht sicher, dass sie jetzt nicht gerade nach den beiden schauen wollte. Entweder sie sah Dinge, die sie nicht sehen wollte oder Esme würde sie – berechtigt – anmaulen, dass sie ihr nicht hinterherspionieren sollte. Also gingen Saimi und Sam auf kürzestem Wege in die Garage. Als sie allerdings gerade die Fernsehecke passierten, hörten sie Esmes gefluchtes: "Verdammt nochmal, Freckles, du sollst nicht blöd im Kreis laufen, sondern endlich vom Fleck kommen", was Dean mit einem entnervten: "Die Steuerung dieses Games ist einfach nur unfassbar bescheuert. Wer kommt nur auf eine so selten dämliche Tastenbelegung?" kommentiert wurde. Saimi konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen und folge Sam in die Garage. 

Dieser ging schnurstraks auf die vier Einkaufsbeutel zu, die einsam in einer Ecke der Garage lagen und unappetitlich aussehende Lachen unter sich hatten, die auf geschmolzenes Eis mit geschmolzenen Pizzen schließen ließen. Außerdem schien sich ihre Nutella durch ein kleines Loch in der Ecke eines Beutels zu einer wirklich unappetitlich aussehenden Lache auf dem Boden ausgebreitet zu haben. Mit spitzen Fingern griff Saimi nach einem der Beutel und sah hinein. "Eeeww", gab sie angewidert von sich. 

Die Tomaten waren zermatscht worden und die Paprika hatte Druckstellen. Immerhin schienen das Glas mit den sauren Gurken noch in Ordnung, genau wie das Tomatenmark und die Zwiebeln im zweiten Beutel. Nach einem Blick auf das Desaster in Esmes Tüten beschlossen Saimi und Sam einstimmig, diese dem Mülleimer zu überlassen. Schnell sortierten sie aus, was noch zu gebrauchen war und warfen den Rest fort. Schade um die Lebensmittel, aber wozu lebte man denn in einer Wohlstandsgesellschaft?

Voll beladen gingen sie zur Tür der Garage, als Saimi auffiel, dass Gabriels gelbe Ente nirgendwo zu sehen war. "Wo sind eigentlich Balthazar und Gabriel?", fragte sie, bevor sie zu lange darüber nachdenken konnte, wie erleichtert sie war, dass sie den Engeln bisher aus dem Weg gehen konnte und warum es sie überhaupt interessierte, wo sie waren. Angepisste Engel waren verdammt gruselig und Balthazar hatte jedes Recht auf schlechte Laune.

Sams Mund verzog sich zu einer harten Linie. "Die sind ausgegangen", antwortete er mit betont ruhiger Stimme, die deutlich machte, dass absolut nichts in Ordnung war. Saimi sah ihn nur verwirrt an. "Gabriel war der Ansicht, dass ich und ich zitiere ‚viel zu empfindlich auf ein wenig Spaß reagiere und mich nicht so haben soll und nur weil ich lange Haare habe, noch lange nicht mein PMS an ihm ausleben muss‘." Saimi fiel die Kinnlade herab. 

"Boah, watn Arsch", knurrte sie. "Der soll mal warten, dann kann er mal PMS erleben." Sam lächelte halb, als Saimi ihm sofort ihre Unterstützung gegen Gabriel anbot. Egal, was Sam getan oder nicht getan hatte, der Kommentar des Engels war exakt von der Sorte, die sie rot sehen ließ. 

"Jedenfalls sind Balthazar und er dann mit Gabriels Auto verschwunden und wahrscheinlich vergnügen sie sich jetzt in irgendeiner Kneipe." Sams Stimme klang eindeutig bitter und Saimi wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass Sabriel nicht nur theoretische Möglichkeit und Anlass harmloser Witze war, sondern zumindest von Sams Seite aus durchaus ernst. Armer Kerl. 

"Wenn das wegen mir und Balthazar ist…", murmelte sie und sah zu Boden, doch Sam unterbrach sie gleich. "Es hatte damit zu tun, aber keine Sorge, du trägst keine Schuld. Los komm endlich, die Spagetti kochen sich nicht von alleine." Mit diesen Worten stiefelte Sam weiter in Richtung Küche und Saimi verstand mehr als deutlich, dass Sam nicht weiter über Gabriel und/oder Engel aller Art reden wollte. "Tut mir trotzdem leid", flüsterte sie und beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen. 

Als die beiden wieder in der Küche angekommen waren, blickten sie eher ratlos auf die magere Ausbeute an Lebensmitteln. "Können wir damit wirklich irgendwas anfangen?", wollte Sam skeptisch wissen, was von Saimi mit einem nicht minder skeptischen Blick beantwortet wurde, ehe sie hinzufügte: "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Spaghetti mit sauren Gurken dürfte in der Tat nicht unbedingt als 5 Gänge Menü durchgehen." Sam machte sich sogleich daran auch noch die anderen Schränke in der Küche zu durchforsten, förderte aber bis auf Kakaopulver, haufenweise Kaffee, Mehl und Zucker, sowie ein paar Gewürze nicht wirklich etwas zu Tage.

"Das wird nie im Leben etwas" ,stellte Saimi fest. Es war ja nicht so, als könnte sie nicht mit wenigen Lebensmitteln dennoch eine vollwertige Speise zaubern, aber das stellte selbst sie vor eine noch nie dagewesene Herausforderung. "Habt ihr wenigstens Ketchup?", wollte sie da auch schon von Sam wissen. Als dieser nur den Kopf schüttelte, meinte sie: "Super, dann fallen natürlich auch Nudeln mit Ketchup flach." Sam warf ihr daraufhin einen leicht angewiderten Blick zu, was Saimi mit einem "Was denn? Wenns schnell gehen muss und sonst nichts anderes da ist, ist das echt in Ordnung" beantwortete.

Ehe Sam etwas erwidern konnte, stürmte Dean mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck an ihm vorbei und stürzte sich auf den Kühlschrank, während er vor sich hin schimpfte: "Das Spiel ist wirklich der allergrößte Mist. Wenn ich den erwische, der das entwickelt hat. Hoffentlich war es ein Werwolf oder Vampir. Wobei, Dämon geht auch noch... Hauptsache, es lässt sich ohne Reue töten."

Kurze Zeit später stand Esme grinsend neben Saimi und lümmelte sich auf den Tisch. Sam warf ihr einen wissenden Blick zu: "Lass mich raten, er hat verloren?"

"Drei Mal in Folge. Eigentlich ist er ja geradezu mit Pauken und Trompeten untergegangen", lachte Esmeralda und konnte sich den triumphierenden Blick auf ihrem Gesicht nicht verkneifen.

"Du hast geschummelt, das zählt nicht."

"Falsch, im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich nur einfach Rechts und Links auseinanderhalten und feuere meine Waffe auch ab, wenn ich einen Gegner vor mir stehen habe anstatt wie ein Gummiball in der Gegend rumzuhüpfen."

Saimi – deren Kopfkino gerade wieder aktiv geworden war – fing lauthals das Lachen an, ehe sie fragte: "Lass mich raten, du hast die Tastenbelegung noch immer nicht verinnerlicht?"

Dean warf ihr einen mörderischen Blick zu, ehe er erwiderte: "Die Tastenbelegung ist ein Konzept der Hölle. Sowas denkt sich kein normaler Mensch aus. Ich wette mit dir, dass da Crowley dahinter steckt." Mit einem lauten Knall warf er die Kühlschranktür zu und wandte sich an Sam: "Sammy, wir haben kein Bier mehr. Und auch kein Fleisch. Oder sonst irgendwas zu essen. Sammy, das ist nicht gut." Er warf seinem Bruder einen leidenden Blick zu, der Saimi und Esme nur noch lauter lachen ließ.

Als sich Letztere wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, meinte sie an den älteren Winchester gewandt: "Keine Sorge, ich habe vor deiner Impala-Affäre einiges an Pizzen, Fleisch und co. besorgt. Da ihr ja netterweise so zuvorkommend wart und das hierher gebracht habt, müsste genug für alle da sein."

Saimi und Sam zogen es vor, einfach nur neutral in der Weltgeschichte herumzuschauen, ehe Saimi antwortete: "Das wäre es vielleicht, wenn die beiden auch daran gedacht hätten, die Tüten nicht nur aus dem Auto zu nehmen, sondern diese auch in den Kühlschrank zu räumen."

Esmeraldas ungläubiges "Ihr habt die Einkäufe nicht in den Kühlschrank geräumt?", wurde von Deans leidendem "DA WAR WAS ZU ESSEN DRIN?" nahezu übertönt. 

"Ja Freckles, und noch dazu ganz wunderbare Sachen: Pizzen, Burger, Steaks. Alles, was das Herz begehrt", konnte sich Esmeralda nicht verkneifen, die zwischen lautem Lachen aufgrund Deans verstörten Gesichtsausdruck, und Weinen, weil ihr Essen schließlich auch weg war, hin- und her schwankte.

"Haben wir irgendeine Alternative?", fragte der ältere Winchester seinen kleinen Bruder, der bezeichnend auf die Nudeln und das Gurkenglas deutete. "Das soll wohl ein Witz sein, oder? Sammy, ich bin ein Krieger. Ich brauche gescheite Nahrung und nichts für den hohlen Zahn."

"Da müssen wir fast zustimmen, oder?", fragte Saimi an Esme gewandt, die zustimmend nickte. Sam schenkte Dean einen Blick Marke "Was soll ich machen? Eine ganze Büffelherde herbeihexen?" und erwiderte: "Du könntest zur Abwechslung vielleicht auch einfach mal ein bisschen weniger essen, wäre das vielleicht eine Option?"

"Nicht mehr in diesem Leben", spie der ältere Winchester aus, ehe er sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang des Bunkers machte und sich, nachdem er halb die Treppen erklommen hatte, an die anderen drei wandte: "Ich fahr in die Stadt, dort gibt es ein sehr gutes Steakhouse. Wenn ihr mitkommen wollt, nur zu. Ansonsten könnt ihr ja schauen, wie ihr von dem Zeug", angewidert fuchtelte er in Richtung der Nudeln und Gurken, "satt werdet."

Sam, Saimi und Esmeralda warfen sich kurze Blicke zu, ehe sie Dean folgten. Konnte ja wirklich keiner von ihnen verlangen, dass sie nun im Bunker verhungern sollten. Auf dem Weg die Treppe hinauf wollte Esme von Saimi wissen: "Wo ist denn eigentlich das geflügelte Objekt deiner Begierde?" Mit großen Augen fügte sie hinzu: "Du hast ihn doch nicht etwa ins Fegefeuer verbannt, oder? Oh Gott, hast du GuildWars 2 installiert bekommen?"

Saimi knuffte ihre Freundin in die Seite, ehe sie lachend erwiderte: "Zu deiner Information GuildWars2 lädt immer noch. Zumindest gemessen an der Internetgeschwindigkeit scheint der Bunker in der Tat noch in den 40er Jahren stehengeblieben zu sein. Und keine Ahnung, wo Balthazar ist. Laut Sam ist er zusammen mit Gabriel verschwunden."

"Was für ein Verlust", kam es sarkastisch von Esmeralda, ehe sie ernst hinzufügte: "Etwa, weil du ihm die Nase gebrochen hast?"

Saimi war mittlerweile zu einem Flüstern übergegangen: "Nein, Sam meinte, ihrem Abgang sei ein Streit zwischen ihm und Gabriel vorausgegangen."

"Sabriel ist also in der Tat real?"

"Na zumindest von Sams Seite aus", erwiderte Saimi und blickte den jüngeren Winchester, der vor ihr die Treppe hinaufstieg, mitleidig an. Esme seufzte genervt aus, ehe sie ein lautes: "Engel sind wirklich ganz gewaltige Ärsche" von sich gab. Als sie Deans hochgezogene Augenbraue bemerkte, fügte sie hinzu: "Ausnahmen bestätigen bekanntlich die Regel. Cas ist ne coole Socke. Wenn er nicht wieder mal wegen Meg zum weinerlichen Jammerlappen wird."

"Na hör mal, wenn du ihm vor den Latz knallst, dass seine Freundin tot ist?", Dean sah sie schockiert an.

"Also zum Ersten war Meg in der Serie nicht Cas Freundin, sondern lediglich ein affärenähnliches Konstrukt, bevor sie starb, zweitens war Cas zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch Jungfrau und drittens konnte ich ja schließlich nicht ahnen, dass das hier alles nicht passiert ist", erwiderte Esmeralda genervt.

Saimi kam ihrer Freundin zur Hilfe: "Eben, wir sind zumindest nach Balthazars French Mistake Hinweis davon ausgegangen, dass hier alles eins zu eins so ablief wie in der Show. An schauspielerischen Talent mangelt es euch im Übrigen extrem, genauso wie an Gesangstalent."

"Hey, wir können singen. Und das Schauspielerische war einfach nur fies, da wir nicht darauf vorbereitet waren. Außerdem ernsthaft, Ackles und Padaleski…"

"Padalecki", warf Sam ein.

"Was?", Dean schaute seinen Bruder fragend an. Dieser seufzte genervt auf: "Der Typ heißt immer noch Padalecki, merke es dir endlich. Du hast schließlich sämtliche Kreditkarten von ihm bis an ihr Limit ausgereizt." 

"Ja, das war toll. So einen Arsch voll Geld hätte ich auch gerne", gab Dean träumerisch zurück, der mittlerweile vor seinem Impala stand, dicht gefolgt von Sam, Saimi und Esmeralda. Saimi erwiderte: "Ihr seid einfach nur ganz hundsmiserable Schauspieler, das ist alles. Und hundsmiserable Sänger noch dazu."

"Wir können singen", mischte sich nun auch Sam ein.

"Erzähl uns keinen vom Pferd. Serien-Sam und Serien-Dean können alles, aber bestimmt nicht singen. Das beherrschen Jensen und Jared im Gegensatz dazu wirklich sehr sehr gut", mischte sich nun auch Esmeralda ein. Die beiden Winchesters zogen es allerdings einfach nur vor, genervt die Augen zu verdrehen und im Impala Platz zu nehmen. 

Nachdem sie keine extra Einladung erhalten hatten, zuckten Saimi und Esmeralda einfach nur mit den Schultern und ließen sich auf die Rückbank des Impalas fallen. Als Dean gerade den Motor startete, meinte Esme beeindruckt an Saimi gewandt: "Das ist wirklich verdammt geräumig hier."

Saimi konnte sich ein anzügliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie erwiderte: "Ja, ich nehme an, dass die echt Platz für Aktivitäten jeglicher Art bietet."

"Weißt du was, Saimi? Du verbringst wirklich viel zu viel Zeit mit mir. Dein Mundwerk ist mittlerweile mindestens genau so vorlaut und ich kann dir versichern, dass mir das gar nicht gefällt", maulte Esmeralda vor sich hin. 

"Och ich kann dir versichern, dass Saimi voll und ganz Recht hat mit ihrer Annahme", steuerte nun auch Dean bei, was Sam mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln quittierte.

"Wie wäre es, wenn ihr einfach alle die Klappe haltet und mir meine Ruhe lasst?", Esme warf ihrer besten Freundin einen tödlichen Blick zu, den diesen nur mit noch lauterem Lachen ignorierte. Esme, die mal wieder feuerrot geworden war, verfluchte sich, ihre Freundin, die beiden Engel, die sie in diese missliche Lage gebracht haben und allen voran gewisse Schauspieler einer gewissen Show, ohne die sie sich jetzt in keinster Weise in einer derartigen Situation befinden würde.

Saimi hing währenddessen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, als sie nun zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag auf dem Weg in die Stadt waren. Irgendwie machte sie Balthazar komplett wahnsinnig. Sein Verhalten heute war wirklich mehr als nur daneben. Dass sie selbst auch etwas überreagiert hatte, musste sie mal wieder aufs Neue zugeben. Dennoch wäre dem Engel auch kein Zacken aus der Krone gebrochen, wenn er von sich aus das Gespräch gesucht hätte. Spannen tut man schließlich nicht, und da kann man noch so oft Balthazar heißen und eigentlich gar nicht gespannt haben.

Esme bewies mal wieder das Feingefühl einer Mistgabel, als sie sich nach vorne beugte, Sam auf die Schulter tippte und ungeniert fragte: "Was hat der geflügelte Witzbold denn gemacht, um dich so auf die Palme zu bringen?" 

Saimi zischte ihr ein "Meine Güte Esme, geht's noch unverblümter?" entgegen.

"Was denn? Dass sich Gabriel aufführt, als wäre er 24/7 in den Wechseljahren haben wir doch mittlerweile schon gesehen. Ich dachte wirklich, ich hätte Stimmungsschwankungen, aber der stellt mich leicht in den Schatten."

"Du bist auch so schlimm?", wollte Dean wissen, was Saimi mit einem "In der Regel nur einmal im Monat" beantwortete, während sie Esmeralda immer noch vorwurfsvoll anblickte.

Diese zuckte mit den Schultern ehe sie sich mit einem "Lass dich gern haben, Sam. Der spinnt sich irgendwann schon wieder aus" in den Sitz fallen ließ. Sam schien ihre Meinung nicht zu teilen. Stattdessen saß er schweigend da und drehte sein Handy in den Händen.

Deans geflüstertes "Wenn du dir Sorgen machst, ruf ihn doch einfach an" konnte oder wollte er nicht hören.

Nach etwa 20 Minuten Fahrt hatten sie dann auch endlich das von Dean angepriesene Steakhouse erreicht. Nachdem er den Impala in unmittelbarer Nähe des Eingangs geparkt hatte, machten sich die vier auf den Weg in das kneipenähnliche Gebilde. Ein kurzer Blick zeigte Saimi und Esmeralda, dass dort eine feucht-fröhliche Stimmung herrschte, gemessen an der Menge an Biergläsern, die herumstand und den mehr oder minder finsteren Gestalten, die darüber brüteten.

Saimi rümpfte die Nase, als sie sich an die anderen wandte: "Das soll ein Steakhouse sein? Familienfreundlich sieht irgendwie anders aus." Esmeralda stimmte ihrer Freundin nickend zu, als sie versuchte einem der Trunkenbolde auszuweichen und somit nahezu an Saimi klebte.

"Ihr habt absolut keine Ahnung, wie gut man hier isst", kam es von Dean und Sam wie aus einem Mund. Letzterer schien seine Grübelei zumindest für den Moment vergessen zu haben.

"Ich bin mir auch gar nicht sicher, ob ich das wissen will", stellte Esme fest, als sie sich die Gerichte auf den Tischen so betrachtete. Grundsätzlich war sie zwar der Meinung, dass es egal war, wie es aussah, solange es schmeckte, aber diesen Grundsatz musste man ja nicht bis zum Äußersten ausreizen.


	18. Chapter 18

Die Standardgeschmacksrichtung hier schien irgendwas zwischen fettig und ungesund zu sein. Wenn Dean das hier als Steakhouse bezeichnete, wollte sie gar nicht wissen, was für ihn eine abgerissene Spelunke war. Auf der anderen Seite wollten die beiden definitiv nicht alleine was Neues suchen, insbesondere wenn das hieß, sich hier zur zweit durch die Menge zu kämpfen. Einige der Gestalten sahen durchaus unangenehm aus... 

Dean und Sam dagegen schienen hier öfter hinzugehen, da sie sofort von zwei jungen Kellnerinnen begrüßt wurden, welche sie in eine Sitzecke im hinteren Bereich des Raumes führten. Saimi und Esme dagegen blieben etwas zurück, da sie es im Gegensatz zu den Männern deutlich schwerer hatten, sich ihren Weg zu bahnen. Manchmal kam es eben doch auf die Größe an und 30 cm waren überaus überzeugend.

Missmutig beobachtete Esme, wie Dean der blonden Kellnerin mit einem breiten Grinsen den Arm um die Hüfte legte und sich bei ihr bedankte. "Hör auf, die mit Blicken auszuziehen", knurrte sie leise vor sich hin und kniff die Augen zusammen, als Dean über etwas lachte, was die junge Frau ihm ins Ohr flüsterte. 

Saimi lächelte ihrer Freundin aufmunternd zu, als sie sagte: "Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig, oder?", was von dieser mit einem "Sehe ich etwa so aus?" quittiert wurde. Da Saimi ihre Freundin seit einiger Zeit recht gut kannte, legte sie Esme beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter und schob mit dem anderen Ellbogen einen breitschultrigen Kerl mit Käppi und Holzfällerhemd beiseite. Oder zumindest versuchte sie es. Anstatt nämlich einen Schritt zur Seite zu gehen, wandte der Kerl sich nur um und grinste sie von oben herab auf eine Weise an, die Saimi einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

"Na, was soll das denn werden?", fragte der Kerl und betrachtete sie ungeniert von oben bis unten. Saimi hatte definitiv nichts an, was irgendwie darauf hindeuten könnte, dass sie auch nur im Entferntesten an einem Flirt interessiert war. "Ich will hier durch", erwiderte sie auch nur und war erleichtert, dass ihre Stimme fester klang, als sie sich fühlte. In ihrem Rücken konnte sie Esmes beruhigende Präsenz spüren. 

"Was bekomm ich denn dafür, Süße?", kam die Erwiderung und der Kerl grinste nun eindeutig anzüglich, als er sich die Lippen leckte und Saimi ungeniert auf die Brüste starrte. Die hatte nun eindeutig genug von dieser Welt. Zwar machte der Kerl ihr panische Angst, immerhin war er fast zwei Köpfe größer als sie und hinter ihm konnten sowohl Saimi als auch Esme sich zusammen verstecken, aber sie hatte während ihres Studiums mehr als genug bescheuerte Männer erlebt, die allein die Existenz von Brüsten – egal wie bedeckt oder unbedeckt – als Erlaubnis für unerwünschtes Starren ansahen. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn das hier irgendwie anders gewesen wäre. 

Mit rasendem Herzen erwiderte sie: "Nichts und jetzt lass uns vorbei." Esmeralda trat an ihre Seite und fügte mit harter Stimme ein "Schieb ab, Arschloch" hinzu. Inzwischen waren sie von drei weiteren Männern umringt, welche offensichtlich die Freunde des Riesen waren. Saimi griff zitternd nach Esmeraldas Hand und überlegte panisch, wie sie hier nur wieder rauskommen sollten. Die Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich nun auf Esmeralda und als der Kerl nach ihr griff, schrie sie plötzlich wie am Spieß "Pfoten weg, du perverses Schwein, sonst kannst du dir deine Eier an den Mandeln wieder einsammeln." Die Männer um sie herum lachten nur und kamen näher.

"Gibt es hier ein Problem?", ertönte plötzlich hinter ihnen Deans tiefe Stimme und aus den Augenwinkeln sah Saimi, wie Sam sich auf die andere Seite der Gruppe stellte. Sofort fühlte sie sich wieder besser. Esme dagegen schien Dean seine Flirterei noch nicht verziehen zu haben und zischte ihm nur ein "Zieh ab, Freckles. Hier ist alles unter Kontrolle" zu, welches dieser jedoch nur mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue und einem Schmunzeln quittierte. Es war offensichtlich, dass nichts unter Kontrolle war, insbesondere als der grobe Kerl nach Esmes Arm packte und sie zu sich heran zog. Saimi packte ihre Freundin an den Schultern und versuchte sie zurück zu ziehen, doch der Mann war eindeutig stärker. Esmeralda biss die Zähne zusammen, als der Schmerz durch ihre Schulter fuhr und gab ein leises: "Wenn du mir die Schulter auskugelst, bring ich dich persönlich um" von sich, was der Riese allerdings nicht mal zu hören schien.

"Ist das dein Freund, oder was?", fragte er und hauchte Esme seinen Bieratem ins Gesicht, was diese kurz zum Würgen brachte. Zeitgleich wurde Esmes lautes "NEIN" von Deans "Ja" übertönt und der Kerl sah nun eindeutig verwirrt aus. "Wasn nu? Biste frei oder nicht?"

Esme sah nur auf die Finger an ihrem Oberarm. "Ja, bin ich, aber nicht für dich. Pfoten weg oder ich brech dir die Finger", knurrte sie wütend. "Lass mich einfach in Ruhe." 

"Ach komm, hab dich nicht so", erwiderte der Mann, der nun eindeutig entschieden hatte, dass Dean nicht Esmes Partner war. "Wir könnten viel Spaß haben."

"Sie möchte nicht", mischte sich da nun Sam ein und schob sich zwischen die Männer. So groß sie auch sein mochten, die Winchesters waren größer und beherrschten den "Ich bring dich um. Langsam."-Blick eindeutig besser. Dementsprechend zog sich der Kerl auch sofort zurück und murmelte nur "Schon gut, schon gut, sag doch, dass sie vergeben sind" vor sich hin, während er und seine Freunde sich eine andere Ecke an der Theke suchten. Währenddessen gingen die vier unbehelligt zu ihrer reservierten Sitzecke, wo sich Esme und Saimi erleichtert auf der Bank an der Wand niederließen, während die Winchesters ihnen gegenüber Platz nahmen. Dean hatte auf dem kurzen Weg die ganze Zeit einen Arm um Esmes Schulter gelegt und drückte sie fest an sich. 

"Sind die hier immer so?", fragte Esme mit zitternder Stimme und verschränkte die Arme. "Danke für die Rettung, aber ist es echt so schwer, ein Nein zu verstehen?"

Sam sah sie nur mit einem kleinen Lächeln an und schwieg. Dean dagegen nickte und entschuldigte sich für den Zwischenfall, wurde jedoch von Saimi unterbrochen, die sich inzwischen wieder mutiger fühlte. "Wir hatten alles unter Kontrolle. So lernt der Kerl nie, dass man auch die Meinung von Frauen respektieren sollte, wenn sie nicht mit einem Mann zusammen sind." Esme seufzte, verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch und legte den Kopf darauf. Das konnte was werden. Sie kannte Saimis Vorträge nur zu gut. Die beiden wussten gar nicht, worauf sie sich durch ihre gut gemeinte Rettung eingelassen hatten.

Dean starrte Saimi verwirrt an. "Ja klar, aber..."

"Nichts aber. Der hat nur nachgelassen, weil er denkt, dass Esme dir gehört, was jawohl Bullshit ist", Esme murmelte etwas vor sich hin, was verdächtig nach "Och keine Einwände, wenns Dean ist" klang, doch Saimi ignorierte sie einfach. "Nur weil ihr hier im hintersten Arsch der Welt lebt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich bei euren mittelalterlichen Ansichten mitmache." Dean hob abwehrend die Hände und setzte zu einer weiteren Antwort an, zu der er jedoch keine Gelegenheit erhielt. "Wir brauchen keine Rettung."

Sam unterdrückte inzwischen recht offensichtlich ein Grinsen und hielt sich demonstrativ raus. "Ja klar, bezweifelt niemand...", versuchte Dean sich erneut an einer Antwort. "Wir sind schon groß, wir brauchen keinen Prinzen aufm weißen Pferd", unterbrach Saimi ihn erneut, die nun richtig in Fahrt kam. 

"Außer wenn es um Kreditkarten geht, oder was?", schnappte Dean zurück, der sich langsam wie im falschen Film fühlte. Er hatte doch überhaupt nichts getan oder? Saimi hatte wenigstens den Anstand, rot anzulaufen. Gegen dieses Argument konnte sie nun wirklich nichts einwenden, so gern sie auch wollte. Esme hob nun endlich den Kopf und schenkte Dean ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, bevor sie den Arm um Saimi legte. "Komm, lass gut sein", beruhigte sie ihre Freundin. "Ich hab Hunger, das waren Vollhonks und Dean kann absolut nichts dafür. Außerdem wissen wir beide, dass wir unsere eigenen Prinzen auf dem weißen Pferd sind."

"Das sagst du nur, weil du dich gerne von ihm retten lässt", gab Saimi schmollend zurück und ignorierte Esmes letzten Satz daher einfach, wofür Esme ihr einfach nur die Zunge rausstreckte. Als sie Deans eindeutig zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, streckte sie auch ihm die Zunge raus und wandte sich an Sam: "Da du hier gerade der einzige Erwachsene außer mir bist: Was gibt’s hier außer Bier? Und was ist mit den Steaks, die ihr uns versprochen habt?"

Sam lachte laut auf und langte mit einem langen Arm zum nächsten Tisch, wo er eine Karte herbeizauberte, die er Esme reichte. "Such dir was aus, ich kann den Gemischten Salat mit Hühnerstreifen empfehlen", fügte er hinzu, was ihm einen angewiderten Blick von Dean einbrachte.

"Hör nicht auf ihn, du musst unbedingt die Steaks nehmen. Deswegen sind wir hier!", protestierte Dean lauthals, wobei Esme ihm enthusiastisch zustimmte. Dean sah sie daraufhin an, als wäre sie das achte Weltwunder, was Esme rot anlaufen und auf die Karte starren ließ. Solche Augen sollten einfach verboten werden...

Saimi dagegen schmollte noch immer. Klar konnte Dean nichts für das, was passiert war, aber irgendwie musste sie ihre schlechten Gefühle ja los werden. Nur weil Esme sich mit dieser Welt inzwischen anscheinend arrangiert hatte, woran ihrer bescheidenen Meinung nach vorwiegend grüne Augen schuld waren, während sie hier ohne Balthazar saß, weil der Engel es ja lieber vorzog, zu verschwinden, sobald es Probleme gab... Sie wusste selbst, dass sie sich gerade kindisch verhielt, aber irgendwie fand sie, dass das im Moment ihr gutes Recht war und niemand konnte sie davon abbringen. Dementsprechend bestellte sie bei der Kellnerin dann auch eine Gemüsesuppe, was ihr angewiderte Blicke von Esme und Dean einbrachte, die sich beide für ein Rumpsteak mit Pommes entschieden hatten. Sam dagegen wählte seinen Salat.

Die Kellnerin war kaum wieder verschwunden, als Esme plötzlich einen Fuß an ihrem Schienbein spürte. Erschrocken hob sie den Blick und begegnete Deans breitem Grinsen, als er anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen wackelte und den Fuß nach oben gleiten ließ. Da Sam und Saimi gerade in ein neuerliches Gespräch vertieft waren, beugte sich Esme so unauffällig wie möglich über den Tisch und zischte dem älteren Winchester ein: "Solltest du diesen Fuß mitsamt Schienbein noch brauchen, solltest du schauen, dass du ihn ganz ganz schnell wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen bekommst" zu.

Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass Dean diese Aufforderung durchaus verstand und ernst nahm, da umgehend sein Fuß von ihrem Schienbein verschwand sowie auch sein Grinsen von seinen Lippen. Mochte ja sein, dass der Kerl unfassbar heiß war, das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass Esme überall mitspielte. Statt einer Entschuldigung zog es der ältere Winchester allerdings einfach nur vor Esmeralda gekonnt zu ignorieren. Das war also der Dank für seine Rettung? Da fuhr er mit Sicherheit doch besser, wenn er sich an die blonde Kellnerin hielt.

Esmeralda war währenddessen dazu übergegangen, Sam und Saimi zu lauschen, die sich über die Arschigkeit mancher Herren der Schöpfung ausließen. Innerlich brodelte es unterschwellig in ihr. Dean hatte wirklich Glück, dass sie kurz vom Verhungern war und um nichts in der Welt auf ihr Steak verzichten wollte, sonst hätte sie ihm nun wahrscheinlich eine gelangt.

"Die Leute hier sind wirklich noch arschiger als in unserer Welt, findest du nicht Esme?", fragte Saimi nun an ihre Freundin gewandt, die ihr ohne weitere Überlegungen nickend zustimmte. Sollte den beiden der Meinungsumschwung am Tisch aufgefallen sein, ließen sie es sich zumindest nicht anmerken. Kurze Zeit später kam die Kellnerin auch bereits mit ihren Bestellungen zurück, die Sam und Saimi mit einem höflichen "Danke", Dean mit seinem unwiderstehlichsten Lächeln und Esme mit einem gegrunzten Etwas, das sowohl als Dank als auch als Todeswunsch durchgegangen wäre, entgegen nahmen.

Saimi nahm sich sofort einen Löffel der Suppe und seufzte genießerisch auf: "Oh Mann, das schmeckt ja wirklich megalecker, da habt ihr in der Tat nicht gelogen. Willst du auch mal probieren?", wandte sie sich an Esmeralda und sah diese fragend an.

Esme warf ihr einen angeekelten Blick zu und erwiderte: "Dein Karnickelfutter darfst du sehr sehr gerne behalten, danke schön." Kurz darauf hatte sie sich auch schon ein Riesen Stück von ihrem Steak gegönnt und schaufelte einen beachtlichen Batzen an Pommes in ihren Mund.

"Esme, das ist echt widerlich", kam es von Saimi, die ihre Freundin strafend ansah, da diese ihr Steak nahezu verschlang. Sam, der seinen Salat wohlerzogen verspeiste, konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als er meinte: "Weißt du, du würdest echt gut zu Dean passen. Ihr fresst beide wie die Schweine." Sowohl Dean als auch Esme blickten Sam genervt an und gaben unisono ein "Tu ich gar nicht" von sich, das aber nur mäßig verständlich rauskam, da sie beide den Mund voll hatten.

Esme schluckte schnell runter, bevor sie ihre Gabel anklagend auf Sam richtete: "Er mit Sicherheit, ich auf gar keinen Fall." Saimi musste Sam lachend zustimmen, als sie sich an Esmeralda wandte: "Nein, natürlich nicht. Du bist absolut wohlerzogen und hältst dich auch vortrefflich an die Etikette beim Essen."

"Die Etikette kann mich mal. Ich hab mordsmäßigen Hunger und das ist wirklich saulecker. Probier mal", erwiderte Esmeralda und fuchtelte mit einem Fleischstück vor Saimis Nase herum. Diese machte kurzen Prozess, schnappte sich das Stück von der Gabel und musste zugeben, dass Esmeralda gar nicht mal so Unrecht hatte. Auch wenn das hier mehr eine Spelunke als ein ästhetisches Steakhouse war, wussten sie zumindest dennoch, wie man gutes Essen fabrizierte. Die vier aßen mehr oder minder schweigend zu Ende. Saimi wollte zwar flüsternd von Esmeralda wissen, wieso sie Dean mit Nichtachtung strafte, was diese aber nur mit einem undamenhaften Grunzer kommentierte, bevor sie sich die nächste Pommesportion in den Mund schaufelte, aber ansonsten lief das Abendessen recht glimpflich ab.

Nachdem Saimi ihren Löffel beiseite gelegt hatte, wandte sie sich grinsend an die Winchesters: "Ihr wisst aber schon, dass das Essen auf euch geht, oder? Wir sind schließlich immer noch mittellos."

"Ihr habt doch nach wie vor Gabriels Kreditkarte, oder?", wollte Dean skeptisch wissen.

"Stimmt, jetzt wo du es sagst. Esme, sollen wir Gabriel noch ein bisschen weiter reizen?"

"An sich können wir das sehr gerne machen. Wir haben nur ein kleines Problem."

"Und das wäre?"

"Nun, die Kreditkarte liegt im Bunker", meinte Esmeralda schulterzuckend und verschlang ihre letzten Pommes. "Wie das?", kam die Frage von Saimi. Esmes bezeichnender Blick auf ihr Outfit war Saimi Erklärung genug, als sie lachend fragte: "Du hast vergessen, die Karte nach dem Umziehen wieder einzustecken?"

Esmeralda grinste sie an, ehe sie ihr antwortete: "Nun, zu meiner Verteidigung hab ich vorzubringen, dass ich nicht wusste, dass wir heute ein zweites Mal in die Stadt fahren würden. Außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass die werten Herren hier Geld haben. Zumindest Sam hat Geld. Nicht wahr, Sam?" Lächelnd wandte sie sich an den jüngeren Winchester, der derart überrumpelt war, dass er einfach nur nickte. Saimi und Esmeralda nutzten die Gunst der Stunde und bestellten sich jeweils noch einen Kaffee beziehungsweise eine heiße Schoki, während Sam und Dean dankend ablehnten. 

Nachdem sie auch diese geleert hatten, fragte Sam nach der Rechnung, die ihm ihre Kellnerin auch postwendend brachte. Er zahlte diese, wobei er ein ordentliches Trinkgeld gab, und reichte ihr freundlich lächelnd das Geld. Blondie, wie Saimi und Esme sie in Gedanken nannten, beugte sich zu ihm, wobei ihr Ausschnitt noch weiter aufklaffte, als er es ohnehin schon tat. Esme bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Dean sie mit den Augen förmlich auszog und aussah, als würde er sie gerne gleich noch auf dem Tisch nehmen. Zugegeben, sie hatte absolut keinen Grund, auch nur ein bisschen zu meckern, aber das hatte sie noch nie davon abgehalten, es dennoch zu tun. Also motzte sie einfach nur vor sich hin: "Weißt du, ich bin mir sicher, dass es hier irgendwo eine versteckte leere Ecke inklusive Wand gibt, an der du die Alte ungehemmt nageln kannst."

Saimi und Sam blickten Esmeralda entgeistert an, während es die Kellnerin vorzog, schnell die Flucht zu ergreifen, als sie Esmes Gewittermiene bemerkte. Dean fragte bedrohlich leise und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen: "Was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem?"

"Keines, das dich auch nur im Entferntesten etwas angehen würde", erwiderte Esmeralda gereizt und stieg kurzerhand über Saimi weg, um aus der Bank zu kommen. Über die Schulter rief sie Saimi zu: "Ich kenn dich, Saimi. Wage es ja nicht, mir jetzt zu folgen." Saimi zog es vor, einfach nur genervt aufzuseufzen, als sie Esmeralda hinterher schaute, die den Weg zu den Toiletten eingeschlagen hatte. Deans gefluchtes "Was zur Hölle war das denn?" wurde effektiv von Sams besorgten "Willst du ihr nicht hinterher?" übertont.

Saimi schnaubte ungehalten, ehe sie erwiderte: "Sam, glaub mir. Ich hänge an meinem Leben. Das Einzige, was ich jetzt machen kann, ist ihr ihre Ruhe zu lassen. Die beruhigt sich mindestens genau so schnell wieder, wie sie sich aufgeregt hat."

"Was hat sie denn?", wollte Sam naiverweise wissen. 

"Als ob das nicht offensichtlich wäre", gab Saimi zurück und schüttelte ungehalten den Kopf. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass Sam lediglich aufgrund seines vorangegangenen Streits mit Gabriel - worum auch immer es dabei gegangen sein mochte – auf der Leitung stand. Dean warf sie dagegen einfach nur einen tödlichen Blick zu. 

"Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder getan?", entrüstete sich der ältere Winchester. Saimi gab ein ungehaltenes "Als ob du das nicht wüsstest" von sich, ehe sie genervt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Waren denn alle Männer so unfassbar schwer von Begriff? Im Moment war sie sich gar nicht so sicher, ob sie nicht doch die Gegenwart von Balthazar und Gabriel vorziehen würde, auch wenn sich die auch als ignorante Ärsche erwiesen hatten. 

Sie hatte wirklich das Gefühl, als hätte sich das ganze verdammte Universum gegen sie verschworen. Kurzerhand orderte sie noch einen Kirschschnaps. Ihr Geld war es schließlich nicht – Sam zahlte auch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken – und nach dem ganzen Theater von gerade eben hatte sie sich diesen auch redlich verdient. Irgendwie waren ihre diese ganzen Dramen, so wie Hochs und Tiefs vor dem Fernseher dann doch lieber als diese real mitzuerleben. Sie wusste gar nicht so Recht, ob sie sich nun wünschen sollte, dass sie und Esmeralda möglichst schnell rausfanden, weshalb sie hier festsaßen, um wieder wegzukommen oder nicht. Mit einem Zug leerte sie ihren Schnaps, überlegte, ob sie sich Nachschub bestellen sollte und schmetterte Sams und Deans angesetzte Einwände gnadenlos bereits im Ansatz mit einem "Sagt jetzt ja nichts. Die Welt ist ungerecht und ich habe definitiv Besseres verdient" gekonnt ab.

Esmeralda hatte währenddessen die Toiletten erreicht und ihren Klogang hinter sich gebracht. Nun stand sie an dem Waschbecken, wusch sich die Hände und blitzte zornig ihr Spiegelbild an, während sie in einen erzürnten Monolog verfallen war: "Typisch Mann, so ein verdammtes Arschloch echt. Esme, du hast wirklich immer ein verdammtes Talent dafür, dich in die größten Idioten zu vergucken. Auf der Welt gibt es 7 Mrd. Menschen, aber du scheinst ein ganz besonderer Fall von Arschlochmagnet zu sein." 

Genervt seufzte sie auf und spritzte sich ein bisschen Wasser ins Gesicht. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass die Engel bald wieder ihre Kräfte bekamen, damit sie möglichst schnell von hier verschwinden konnten. Und noch viel mehr wünschte sie sich in diesem Moment Gabriel herbei. Würde er nun vor ihr stehen, würde sie ihm gnadenlos den Hals umdrehen. Und da konnte er noch so oft ein Erzengel und einer von Gottes Söhnen sein.

Dass sich die Tür öffnete, nahm sie nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahr. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Nicht mal auf dem Klo hatte sie ihre Ruhe. Nun, es war zugegebenermaßen ein öffentliches Klo, aber dass sie nicht mal ein paar Minuten ihre Ruhe hatte, bestärkte sie in der Annahme, dass irgendwer ganz weit oben sie extrem hasste. Bei ihrem Glück Gott persönlich. Abermals genervt aufseufzend, wusch sie sich ein zweites Mal die Hände.

Saimi machte sich währenddessen doch ein paar Gedanken, da Esmeralda noch immer nicht zurückgekommen war. Sie wusste zwar, dass ihre Freundin in der Regel geraume Zeit auf dem Klo brauchte, aber das war selbst für Esme ein neuer Rekord. Anderseits wenn man bedachte mit welcher Laune sie abgerauscht war... Saimi beschloss ihrer Freundin noch weitere fünf Minuten Bedenkzeit zu geben, dann würde sie sie aber holen gehen. Und wenn sie sie eigenhändig vom Klo zerren musste. Die beiden Winchesters schienen ihren eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Dean sah aus, als würde es unterschwellig in ihm brodeln, während Sam zwischenzeitlich wieder dazu übergegangen war, das Handy in seinen Händen zu drehen, immer wieder darauf schielend, ob nicht doch eine Nachricht eingegangen war.

Gerade als Saimi weiterhin ihren Gedanken nachhängen wollte, hörte sie einen markerschütternden Schrei. Deans "Was zur Hölle?" und Sams "Was war das?" gingen irgendwie unter, als sich ihre Gedanken überschlugen. Sie gab ein lautes "Esme" von sich, ehe sie schnell auf die Beine sprang und ebenfalls den Weg zu den Toiletten einschlug. Im Kopf ging sie sämtliche möglichen und unmöglichen Situationen durch, in die sich ihre Freundin jetzt wieder manövriert haben konnte.


	19. Chapter 19

Esme wich mit Mühe und Not erneut der Kellnerin aus, welche in ihren Augen plötzlich gar nicht mehr so freundlich und attraktiv aussah. Zwar hatte sich ihr Äußeres nicht verändert, aber Esme erinnerte sich noch zu gut an das Monster, welches sie im Spiegel gesehen hatte. Glatte, schleimige Haut mit einem Graustich, tiefliegende Augen, das Gesicht zu einer totenkopfähnlichen Grimasse verzogen. Wenn sie sich richtig an die entsprechenden Episode erinnerte, eindeutig eine Sirene und nichts, dem sie im Bad begegnen wollte. 

Oder wenn sie schon dabei war, überhaupt irgendwo begegnen wollte. Dummerweise konnte sie sich ums Verrecken nicht daran erinnern, wie man die Dinger tötete, zumal sie bezweifelte, dass sie überhaupt in der Lage wäre, dem Ding irgendwas anzutun. Egal, was die meisten Leute dachten, eigentlich war sie recht friedlich, wenn man sie nicht gerade reizte.

Also tat sie das nächst Naheliegende, schrie wie am Spieß und versuchte, der Sirene so gut wie möglich auszuweichen, während sie sich gleichzeitig der Tür immer weiter näherte, in der Hoffnung, dass sie endlich mal jemand hören würde. 

Schließlich erwischte sie die Sirene doch mit einem triumphierenden Heulen an der Seite und Esme fühlte sich wie vom Vorschlaghammer erschlagen. Mit einem dumpfen Ächzen flog sie ans andere Ende des Raumes und landete mit einem harten Schlag, der ihr die Luft raubte. Ihre gesamte Seite brannte wie Feuer und jeder Atemzug schien sich einmal quer durch ihren Körper zu bohren. Unwillkürlich versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, was sich natürlich als selten dämliche Idee erwies und mit einem leisen Schrei sackte sie wieder zu Boden. 

Panisch sah sie die Sirene näher kommen, nun mit einem eindeutig selbstzufriedenen Grinsen. "Nun bist du nicht mehr so aufmüpfig, kleines Mädchen", zischte sie und kniete halb vor Esme nieder. Esme versuchte zurück zu weichen, doch die Wand war direkt hinter ihr und ließ ihr nicht viel Spielraum. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, ließen den Anblick der Sirene vor ihr verschwimmen. "Es wird soviel besser schmecken, wenn du den Winchester tötest... Immerhin warst du es, der meinen Einfluss auf ihn aufgelöst hat."

Esme schluchzte leise auf und die Sirene strich ihr trügerisch sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Mund auf, kleines Mädchen", flüsterte das Monster und spuckte sie an. Die warme, dicke Flüssigkeit landete direkt auf Esmes Mund und unwillkürlich würgte sie. Hektisch wischte sie an ihrem Gesicht herum, doch schon spürte sie, wie ihre Gedanken sich verschleierten und alles viel friedlicher um sie herum wurde. Das freundliche Gesicht der blonden Frau vor ihr lächelte sie an und beruhigte sie. "Und da kommen schon die Ehrengäste... Viel Spaß, kleines Mädchen."

In dem Moment sprang die Tür auf und die Winchesters standen mit gezückten Messern vor ihnen, vollkommen ungeachtet der Menschenmenge, die sich neugierig um den Eingang versammelt hatte. "Töte ihn, kleines Mädchen. Er will mir weh tun", drang die klägliche Stimme der Sirene durch die Watte in ihren Gedanken an Esmes Ohr und sofort machte sich heiße Wut in ihr breit. Niemand belästigte ihre Freundin!

Mit einem wilden Knurren erhob sie sich taumelnd und schob die Sirene schützend hinter sich. "Esme, spinnst du?", kreischte eine weitere Stimme, die sie tief in sich als Saimis erkannte. Sie wusste, dass irgendwas falsch war, aber im Moment hatte allein die Sicherheit ihrer neuen Freundin höchste Priorität. 

Dean und Sam warfen sich einen wissenden Blick zu und nickten. Sie wussten beide, womit sie es zu tun hatten. Esmeraldas Verhalten war eindeutig, doch ein Blick in den Spiegel brachte weitere Sicherheit. Sirenen. Dean hasste Sirenen. Er erinnerte sich noch immer zu deutlich an die peinliche Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihm und Sam, die sie nur dank Bobby überlebt hatten. Natürlich blieb die Frage, wieso zur Hölle hier eine Sirene ihr Unwesen trieb, aber das konnten sie später klären. 

"Saimi, lass ja keinen hier rein", befahl Dean mit lauter Stimme und zog sein Bronzemesser aus dem versteckten Arsenal, das jeder der Brüder allzeit bei sich trug. "Niemand darf das hier sehen." Er verließ sich darauf, dass Saimi seiner Anweisung folgte und näherte sich vorsichtig Esme, die ihn aus blutunterlaufenen Augen hasserfüllt anstarrte. Gegen seinen Willen lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er wusste zwar, dass Esmeralda ein heftiges Temperament hatte und in der Tat war dies eine ihrer Eigenschaften, die er sehr mochte, aber diesen Blick wollte er dennoch nie wieder auf sich gerichtet sehen. 

"Falls du mich hören kannst, Esme", sprach er sie leise an und zog den Kreis um sie herum mit Sam enger, "es tut mir leid." Er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da hatte er die Klinge schnell über ihren Oberarm gezogen und zerrte sie gleichzeitig zur Seite in Sams Arme, der sie sofort umklammerte und ihren Flüchen und Tritten auswich. Dean sprang währenddessen nach vorne und packte die Sirene an der Kehle. 

"Falsche Kneipe, Schlampe", zischte er und erdolchte die Sirene mit einem weitausholenden Schlag. Diese gab ein lautes Heulen von sich und sackte zusammen. Sie lachte. Irritiert lockerte Dean seinen Griff und die Sirene nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihm einen Kuss auf zu drücken. "Alles verläuft so, wie er es geplant hat", blubberte sie mit Blut auf den Lippen. "Ihr seid zu spät für die Engel." Sie atmete noch einmal aus und schloss die Augen. Sicherheitshalber drehte Dean den Dolch noch einmal herum, doch die Sirene war eindeutig tot, was sich auch daran zeigte, dass Esmeralda ihren wilden Kampf aufgab und stattdessen nur haltlos weinte. Sofort lockerte Sam seinen harten Griff und schloss sie vorsichtig in seine Arme, während er ihr versicherte, dass alles wieder gut würde und sie nur ein paar gebrochene Rippen hatte. 

Dean zerrte die tote Sirene gerade rechtzeitig in eine der Kabinen, bevor die Tür aufsprang und der Manager des Lokales hereinplatzte und wissen wollte, was hier vor sich ging. 

Geistesgegenwärtig tischte Sam ihm eine Geschichte mit Epilepsie auf, die zwar absolut nicht erklärte, warum der halbe Raum verwüstet war, den Manager aber soweit zufrieden stellte, dass er zusammen mit Sam und Esme den Raum verließ und Dean somit die Gelegenheit gab, die Sirene durch eines der Fenster nach draußen zu bugsieren und dort unauffällig zu ihrem Wagen zu bringen. Sie konnten den Leichnam später fernab von allen Leuten im Wald verbrennen. 

Nun mussten sie sich erst einmal um Esme und ihre Wunden kümmern und anschließend herausfinden, was das Monster mit zu spät für die Engel meinte. Dean seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Da wollte man einmal friedlich essen gehen und eventuell die hübsche, junge Frau besser kennen lernen, die neuerdings bei ihnen wohnte und dann kam ihr berüchtigtes Winchester-Glück und alles ging den Bach hinunter. 

Sam half währenddessen Esmeralda zurück zu der Sitzbank, an der sie zuvor gespeist hatten, mit Saimi auf der anderen Seite, die versuchte ihre Freundin so gut wie möglich zu stützen, ohne dabei allerdings ihren Rippen zu nahe zu kommen. Als sie die Bank erreicht hatten, ließ er das zitternde Bündel vorsichtig darauf gleiten und bedachte die umstehenden Gaffer mit tödlichen Blicken, die es kurz darauf vorzogen, sich wieder um ihre eigenen Probleme zu kümmern. Saimi ließ sich neben Esmeralda nieder und hielt diese behutsam im Arm, während sie sich an Saimis Seite ausweinte.  
Der Manager stand immer noch abwartend vor ihrem Tisch, weswegen Sam sich mit einem: "Ich bin gleich wieder zurück. Kümmere dich in der Zwischenzeit um sie" an Saimi wandte, ehe er mit dem Manager des Steakhouses den Weg zu dessen Büro einschlug. Entweder um seine Geschichte zu untermauern oder irgendwie den Schaden in den Toiletten zu regulieren. Saimi nickte knapp. Als ob sie dazu eine extra Aufforderung brauchen würde.

Sie wiegte Esme sanft hin und her, strich ihr leicht über die Haare und redete beruhigend auf sie ein: "Schsch, ist ja alles gut Esme. Was auch immer es war, es ist weg."

Esmeralda erwiderte mit tränenerstickter Stimme: "Hast du das Ding im Spiegel nicht gesehen?" Saimi musste sich eingestehen, dass ein Blick in den Spiegel wirklich das Letzte war, an das sie gedacht hatte. Alles, was sie sah, war Esmeralda, die aus einer Platzwunde an ihrer Lippe blutete, während sie gekrümmt mit hasserfüllten Augen dastand, die Kellnerin beschützend hinter sich schiebend, und aussah, als würde sie ihnen allen in der nächsten Sekunde die Haut bei lebendigem Leib abziehen. Saimi schauderte unwillkürlich. So hatte sie ihre Freundin nie sehen wollen und auf ein weiteres Mal konnte sie sehr gut verzichten. Stattdessen fragte sie ruhig: "Weißt du denn, was es war?" 

Behutsam reichte sie Esmeralda eine Serviette, die diese dankend annahm und an ihre Lippe hielt, um die Blutung zu stillen. Den Schmerz schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen, so sehr stand sie unter Schock. Esme nickte vage, ehe sie mit zittriger Stimme, die von mehreren Schluchzern durchsetzt wurde, erwiderte: "Wenn ich mich richtig an die Episode erinnere, war es eine Sirene." Saimi blickte sie schockiert an. Noch zu gut erinnerte sie sich selbst an diese Episode und es lief ihr eiskalt den Rücken runter, als sie daran dachte, zu was diese Ungeheuer in der Lage waren. Dass ihre Freundin beinahe willenlos und grundlos gemordet hätte, machte die ganze Sache nicht gerade besser.

"Es war in der Tat eine Sirene", vernahmen sie Deans tiefe Stimme, der in das Steakhouse zurückgekehrt war, nachdem er das tote Monster im Kofferraum seines Impalas verstaut hatte. Saimi verstärkte daraufhin ihre Umarmung, was Esme schmerzhaft aufheulen ließ. Saimi rutschte erschrocken von ihr ab, als sie sich entschuldigend an ihre Freundin wandte: "Oh Gott, das tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

Esmeralda versuchte sich an einem kleinen Lächeln, das ihr gehörig misslang, als sie erwiderte: "Du kanst ja nichts dafür. Ich wusste zwar, dass gebrochene Rippen schmerzhaft sein können, aber damit hätte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet." Zitternd atmete sie aus, was sich allerdings mehr nach einem Rasseln anhörte, als sie sich vorsichtig die Seite hielt, ehe sie erneut zusammenzuckte.

"Tut mir Leid, dass wir nicht eher zur Stelle waren", gab Dean leise von sich, ehe er sich gegenüber von Saimi und Esmeralda setzte. Esmeralda nickte nur kurz und bat Saimi um eine neue Serviette, um die Blutung an ihrer Lippe zu stoppen. 

"Ich fürchte, das muss genäht werden", gab Esme kläglich von sich, ehe sie sich an Saimi wandte: "Sorg dafür, dass es zumindest verwegen und gefährlich aussieht." Saimi konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sie liebte ihre Freundin einfach für ihren Galgenhumor. Saimi strich Esme erneut beruhigend über den Rücken, ehe sie erwiderte: "Sieht wohl so aus, als müssten wir dich ins Krankenhaus bringen."

"Und das ohne Krankenkassenkarte", kam es leise von Esmeralda, ehe sie hinzufügte: "Ich hasse Krankenhäuser und will nicht dorthin. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr das zur Not auch nähen könntet, oder?" Damit wandte sie sich an Dean, der nur kurz mit den Kopf nickte, während er sie nach wie vor mitleidig anblickte. Von Sam war immer noch keine Spur zu sehen.

"Esmeralda, es ist jetzt ganz wichtig, dass du dich so gut wie möglich erinnerst. Was genau hat die Sirene zu dir gesagt?", wollte der ältere Winchester sanft von ihr wissen.

Saimi merkte wie sich ihr Beschützerinstinkt langsam aber sicher in ihr zu Wort meldete, als sie Dean ankeifte: "Du siehst doch, dass sie verletzt ist und unter Schock steht. Können deine dummen Fragen nicht bis später oder morgen warten?"

"Saimi, ich weiß, wie ich meinen Job zu machen habe. Und glaub mir, es ist wichtig, dass wir wissen, was die Sirene von sich gegeben hat", erwiderte Dean für seine Verhältnisse ausgesprochen ruhig. 

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass das morgen auch noch reicht. Weglaufen kann das Biest schließlich nicht mehr." Saimi verstärkte abermals ihren Griff um Esme, behutsam darauf achtend, dass sie nicht wieder an ihre Rippen kam.

Esmeralda lächelte ihre Freundin dankend an, während ihr immer noch ein paar stumme Tränen über die Wangen liefen, die ihr Saimi sofort wegwischte. Sie sagte: "Aber ist schon okay. Ich weiß, dass du es gut meinst, aber im Moment kann ich mich noch lebhaft daran erinnern. Wer weiß, wie das morgen aussieht." 

Damit wandte sie sich an Dean und versuchte so gut wie möglich zu rekapitulieren, was die Sirene ihr alles gesagt hatte: "Sie meinte, dass ich ihren Einfluss auf dich aufgelöst hätte, was auch immer das bedeuten soll. Und das Nächste, an das ich mich erinnere ist, dass ich den Auftrag bekommen habe, dich zu töten. Dann war da nur noch unbändige Wut, da ich das Gefühl beziehungsweise Bewusstsein hatte, sie wäre meine Freundin und du hättest ihr wehgetan. Alles andere, sprich Saimis Stimme, habe ich nur noch wie durch Watte mitbekommen. Ich wusste zwar, dass irgendwas falsch ist, konnte mich aber beim besten Willen nicht dagegen wehren. Ich glaub, jetzt weiß ich, wie Gabriel sich gefühlt haben muss, als er uns hierher gebracht hat." Nachdem sie geendet hatte, schluchzte sie erneut los, während Saimi sie noch immer im Arm hielt und dem älteren Winchester tödliche Blicke zuwarf, die dieser allerdings ignorierte.

Stattdessen wandte er sich abermals leise an Esmeralda, als er sagte: "Tut mir Leid wegen deines Oberarmes." Erst jetzt stellte Esme fest, dass sie auch aus einer mehr oder minder tiefen Wunde dort blutete. Sie atmete tief durch und erwiderte: "Und mir tut‘s leid, dass ich dich töten wollte. Ich würde sagen, damit sind wir zumindest etwas quitt." Deans trauriges Lächeln, bekam sie jedoch nicht mit, da sie wieder mit einer neuen Serviette hantierte, ehe sie sich an Saimi wandte: "Ich will hier weg, Saimi. Ich weiß, du kannst nicht zaubern, aber ich will zurück in unsere Welt, wo wir gemütlich vorm Fernseher sitzen können und uns am Ende einer Episode darüber freuen können, dass am Ende doch irgendwie alles gut ausgegangen ist. Wir sind gerade mal zwei Tage da und ich hätte fast einen Mord begangen und wäre beinahe als Sirenenfutter geendet. Ich hasse es hier."

Saimi strich ihrer Freundin abermals beruhigend über den Kopf, ehe sie erwiderte: "Das weiß ich doch. Mir geht’s doch auch nicht anders. Aber irgendwie müssen wir uns hier zurecht finden, solange wir hier festsitzen. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir das irgendwie schon schaukeln werden, okay?" Esmeralda nickte mehr oder minder überzeugt und ließ Saimis beruhigende Präsenz auf sich wirken. Von Deans gequälter Miene nahmen die beiden keinerlei Notiz.

Kurze Zeit später kam Sam wieder an den Tisch. "Wie geht’s dir jetzt?", wollte er sanft von Esmeralda wissen, die mit einem "Ich denke, ich werde es überleben" kleinlaut antwortete. Der jüngere Winchester lächelte sie aufmunternd an, ehe er mit Dean ein paar geflüsterte Informationen austauschte. Saimi registrierte zwar Sams perplexen Blick und Deans genickte, stumme Antwort, beschloss aber, dass es ihr egal war, was die beiden herausgefunden hatten. Zumindest für den Moment. Sie machte sich mit einem Räuspern bemerkbar und meinte an die beiden Brüder gewandt: "Seid mir nicht böse, aber ich denke es wäre ganz sinnvoll, wenn wir langsam, aber sicher in den Bunker zurückkehren."  
Ohne eine Antwort der beiden abzuwarten, glitt sie aus der Bank und half Esmeralda auf die Beine. Besorgt fragte sie: "Ist alles gut bei dir?", was von ihrer Freundin mit einem leisen: "Ich hab mich noch nie besser gefühlt" beantwortet wurde. Saimi lächelte leicht – Esme würde sich doch nie ändern – als sie ihr auf dem Weg zum Impala half. Sam griff ihr dabei tatkräftig unter die Arme, was ihm ein dankbares Lächeln von Saimi einbrachte. Dean hingegen beeilte sich damit, vor ihnen am Auto zu sein, und ihnen schon mal die Tür zu öffnen.

Nachdem Saimi dort mit Esmeralda mehr schlecht als recht Platz genommen hatte – ein neuerliches tiefes Keuchen ihrer Freundin zeigte ihr, dass Esme ihre gebrochenen Rippen doch ganz schön zu schaffen machten – startete Dean den Wagen und schlug den Rückweg zum Bunker ein. "Sollten wir nicht in ein Krankenhaus fahren? Sowohl ihre Lippe als auch ihr Oberarm sehen aus, als müssten sie genäht werden."

"Sie will nicht", gab Dean leise aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück. Dass er für die Wunde an ihrem Oberarm verantwortlich war, fand er alles andere als lustig. Auch wenn er keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte. Sam wandte sich daher direkt an Esmeralda: "Esme, wir sollten dich wirklich ins Krankenhaus bringen."

"Um nichts in der Welt gehe ich da hin", kam es leise von Esmeralda. Ein fragender Blick seitens Sam an Saimi entlockte dieser die Antwort: "Vergiss es, Sam. Esmeralda kann verdammt stur sein, gerade wenn es um ihre Gesundheit geht. Die bekommen keine zehn Pferde ins Krankenhaus, die Mühe kannst du dir sparen." Sam warf ihr nur einen wissenden Blick zu, ehe er sich wieder der Straße zuwandte.

Als sie sich dem Ortsschild von Lebanon näherten, kam es leise von der Rückbank: "Fahr zum Supermarkt. Ich habe gesehen, dass der 24 Stunden lang geöffnet hat." Dean blickte skeptisch in den Rückspiegel und traf dort auf Esmeraldas bittenden Blick. Sam kam seinem Bruder zur Hilfe: "Esme, wir sollten dich wirklich so schnell wie möglich zurück zum Bunker bringen. Du hast zwar noch nicht allzu viel Blut verloren, aber ich bezweifle, dass du jetzt zu einer kleinen Shoppingtour in der Lage bist." Auch Saimi sah ihre Freundin entgeistert an. 

Esmeralda seufzte auf, ehe sie sich an ihre Freundin wandte: "Du weißt doch, dass Schoki bei Schockzuständen und so hilft. Das haben wir schon von Lupin in Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban gelernt. Und ich bin definitiv noch im Schockzustand." Saimi konnte sich dieser Argumentation nur schwer entziehen, als sie sich an die beiden Brüder wandte: "Sie hat Recht, wenn wir ein bisschen was kaufen, schadet das bestimmt nicht." 

"Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Zuerst gehören ihre Wunden versorgt, dann können wir über einen gemütlichen Shoppingtrip diskutieren", knurrte Dean hinter dem Lenkrad und blickte stur geradeaus. Gerade als Saimi zu einer gepfefferten Antwort ansetzen wollte - schließlich war ihre Freundin nur wegen ihm verletzt worden, da stand ihr zumindest auch etwas Schokolade zu – ergriff Sam Partei für die beiden: "Mach einfach einen Umweg über den Supermarkt. Du musst ja nicht warten. Ich springe schnell raus und kauf ein paar Sachen, damit wir auch was für morgen haben."

"Und wie willst du dann zurück zum Bunker kommen? Laufen?", kam es genervt von Dean, der so langsam aber sicher am Verstand der anderen zweifelte.

"Natürlich nicht, ich fahre. Du weißt doch, dass wir für alle Fälle immer ein Zweitauto in der Nähe des Supermarktes geparkt haben. Ich hab den Schlüssel dafür dabei", erklärte Sam. Dean warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu, bog aber dennoch in Richtung des Supermarktes ab.


	20. Chapter 20

Kaum hatten sie den Supermarkt erreicht, stieg Sam auch schon aus dem Wagen aus und ging geradewegs zu einem unauffälligen blauen Renault auf der anderen Straßenseite. Noch bevor Dean jedoch weiterfahren konnte, hielt Esme ihn auf. "Saimi?", fragte sie und sah ihre Freundin aus riesigen bittenden Augen an. Diese runzelte nur die Stirn.

"Ja?"

"Du weißt, was ich mag und Sam..." Saimi grinste und sah unwillkürlich zu Dean, was ihr auch prompt einen - wenn auch schwachen und mit einem "Autsch" verbundenen - Schlag gegen den Oberarm einbrachte. "Es ist nicht, was du denkst...", begann Esmeralda, wurde jedoch sofort von Saimi unterbrochen, welche ihr versicherte, dass sie sich natürlich um adäquate Schokoladenversorgung kümmern würde. "Nur das Beste als Auawehgehwegmedizin!", fügte Saimi hinzu und verließ den Wagen, um sich Sam anzuschließen.

Unwillkürlich musste Esme angesichts des albernen Namens lachen, ließ das jedoch sofort wieder sein, als ihr stechende Schmerzen durch die Rippen schossen. Mit einem abgehackten Keuchen hielt sie sich die Rippen und biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Okay, jetzt reicht's. Ab nach Hause", verkündete da Dean und wendete den Wagen, um in Richtung des Bunkers weiter zu fahren. "Achte darauf, trotz der Schmerzen normal zu atmen, sonst fängst du dich zu allem Übel auch noch einen Sauerstoffmangel ein", gab Dean ihr noch einen gutgemeinten Rat, den Esme jedoch nur mit einem halben Schulterzucken beantworten konnte. Sollte er doch mal versuchen, normal zu atmen, wenn sich jeder Atemzug wie Feuer anfühlte. 

Dann dachte sie daran, dass Dean dieses Gefühl wahrscheinlich nur zu gut kannte und beschloss mit einem Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen seinem Rat so gut wie möglich zu folgen. Dennoch war sie unendlich dankbar, als die kantigen Formen des Bunkers in ihrem Sichtfeld auftauchte und sie endlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Dean parkte den Impala an seinem angestammten Platz und half ihr dann vorsichtig die viel zu vielen Stufen und viel zu langen Gänge zum Gemeinschaftsbad entlang. 

Dort setzte Dean sie auf die Badewannenkante, ging zum Waschbecken und feuchtete einen Lappen an. Außerdem holte er aus dem Spiegelschrank über dem Becken eine orangefarbene Pillendose und schüttelte etwas in seine Hand. Dann kehrte er zu Esme zurück und hielt den Waschlappen vorsichtig gegen ihren Arm. "Hier, drück das gegen deinen Arm, das löst das Blut ein wenig. Und nimm die hier", er drückte ihr zwei weiße Pillen in die Hand, welche sie auch brav sofort schluckte, in der Hoffnung, dass es Schmerzmittel waren. "Und bleib ja sitzen, ich bin sofort wieder da." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zum Gehen, blieb jedoch noch einmal im Türrahmen stehen und deutete mit zwei Fingern erst auf seine Augen und dann auf Esme als Zeichen, dass er sie im Augen behalten und es wissen würde, wenn sie irgendwas anstellen sollte. 

Esme lächelte trotz der Schmerzen leicht. Als ob sie jetzt freiwillig herum laufen würde. Vorsichtig presste sie den nassen Waschlappen gegen ihren Arm und begann vorsichtig, das Blut einzuweichen. Angewidert sah sie die roten Ränder am Arm ihres T-Shirts. Das konnte sie dann wohl vergessen, das ging nie wieder raus. Nach und nach spürte sie die Schmerzen verblassen, als die Schmerzmittel endlich anfingen zu wirken und sie sich stattdessen wie auf einer Wattewolke fühlte. Was auch immer die Brüder horteten, das Zeug war gut. 

In dem Moment kam auch Dean wieder, in seinen Händen hielt er einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten, der quasi überquoll sowie eine halbleere Flasche Whisky. Natürlich hatten die Winchesters viel zu oft Gelegenheit, den Inhalt auszutauschen und wieder aufzufüllen und Esme hatte eine vage Vermutung zum Verwendungszweck des Alkohols. Dean ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Badewannenrand nieder und zog einen kleinen Badschrank auf Rädern heran, auf dem er den Kasten offen ablegte. Während er Pflaster, Desinfektionsmittel, Verbandszeug und zu Esmes großem Unbehagen Nadel und Faden bereit legte, sah Dean Esmeraldas Gesicht prüfend an. Schließlich schien er zu einem Entschluss gekommen und legte vorsichtig die linke Hand an ihr Kinn, ließ Esme mit sanftem Druck ihr Gesicht so drehen, dass er den Schnitt an der Lippe genauer betrachten konnte. "Okay, am besten fangen wir mit deinem Arm an, die Lippe ist für den Moment okay, solange du nicht zuviel redest", sagte er schließlich neckend mit einem Lächeln, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Esme einbrachte, der dann jedoch bald gegen ihren Willen ebenfalls einem Lächeln wich. Zumindest bis sie das Ziehen in ihrer Lippe bemerkte und wieder zum bösen Blick zurück kehrte. Verdammt. Es war einfach unfair, dass Dean ihr so einfach weiche Knie verpassen konnte und nie war sie dankbarer über ihren Platz auf dem Badewannenrand. Stehen wäre jetzt schwierig geworden. 

Dean griff vorsichtig nach dem Waschlappen und strich dabei über ihre Finger. Seine Hand war im Vergleich zum kalten, nassen Waschlappen erstaunlich warm und angenehm und Esme fühlte eine leichte Röte in ihr Gesicht aufsteigen. Eine unangebrachtere Zeit konnte es gar nicht geben, um festzustellen, dass Dean aus der Nähe mit allen Details noch viel besser aussah. An der linken Augenbraue hatte er eine dünne, halb verblasste Narbe, auf dem Nasenrücken und auf den Wangen zahllose Sommersprossen, die im harten Licht der Badlampe nur noch auffälliger wirkten. Und natürlich die grünen Augen mit den unfair langen Wimpern, der halbgeöffnete Mund mit den verführerischen Lippen… Deans leises Lachen schließlich brach den Bann und Esmeralda zuckte erschrocken zusammen, was wiederum ihren Rippen überhaupt nicht gefiel. "Das war gemein, Freckles", quetschte sie schließlich hervor, während sie versuchte, ihre Lippen so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Dean zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. "Sorry, du hast mich grade so sehr an Cas erinnert. Er starrt mich immer so an, wenn er wieder einmal feststellt, dass die Menschen seltsam sind und er keine Ahnung hat, worum es geht", erklärte Dean schließlich und wischte das Blut von ihrem Arm. Esmeralda wollte gar nicht wissen, wie genau der Schnitt aussah und konzentrierte sich lieber auf Dean. "Ich bin nicht Cas", nuschelte Esme verträumt vor sich hin und starrte Dean weiter an.

Die Schmerzmittel waren wirklich verdammt gut. 

Dean fuhr ihr sanft mit der freien Hand über die Haare und legte unauffällig den blutigen Lappen beiseite. "In der Tat, bist du nicht", erwiderte er und griff nach dem Desinfektionsspray. "Das wird jetzt etwas brennen, nicht erschrecken." Er ließ Esme gar keine Gelegenheit zu reagieren und sprühte den Schnitt großzügig ein, fing dabei überschüssige Flüssigkeit mit einem Wattepad auf. Esmeralda schrie erschrocken auf, als ihr ganzer Arm plötzlich in Flammen zu stehen schien. Fast rutschte sie vom Badewannenrand, wurde jedoch im letzten Moment von Deans Arm um ihren Schultern gehalten. Ein Schwall blumiger Flüche entkam ihr trotz der verletzten Lippe – im Vergleich zu ihrem Arm verblasste das leichte Stechen dort gerade zu. "Heilige Scheiße, Freckles, wenn das ein leichtes Brennen ist will ich gar nicht wissen, was du als unerträglich bezeichnest", grummelte sie und sah immer noch demonstrativ an ihrem Arm vorbei an die Wand. Leider vertrieb das unangenehme Gefühl im Arm nahezu vollständig den angenehmen Schleier der Schmerzmittel und sie überlegte kurz, ob sie Dean um eine weitere Dosis bitten sollte.

Bei ihrem Glück würde sie dann wahrscheinlich direkt Dean bespringen und das war ihr dann doch zu peinlich. Nur weil er gut aussah, musste sie sich ihm ja nicht gleich an den Hals werfen. Wahrscheinlich war der Kerl es eh gewohnt, dass jede ihm zu Füßen lag und sowas konnte sie nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. 

"Tut mir leid, aber glaube mir, du willst nicht, dass sich das Ganze entzündet."

Wenn Esme so näher darüber nachdachte, musste sie zugeben, dass sie das in der Tat nicht wollte. Genauso wenig wie sie in Zukunft mit einer klaffenden Narbe am rumrennen wollte. Sie seufzte müde. "Nun mach schon, Freckles, bringen wir es hinter uns." Ihre Finger klammerten sich fest um den Badewannenrand. Neben sich hörte sie Dean mit den Utensilien des Erste-Hilfe-Koffers hantieren. "Ich hoffe, ihr habt inzwischen etwas Besseres als ne Nähnadel und Zahnseide", fügte sie schließlich mit Galgenhumor hinzu und nahm erfreut Deans überraschtes Lachen wahr. 

"Keine Sorge, das war nur einmal, weil wir wirklich absolut nichts zur Verfügung hatten. Das hier ist chirugische Seide, die sich von selber auflöst und eine chirugische Nadel. Außerdem kann ich dir versichern, dass ich überaus geschickte Finger habe", erklärte Dean und kniete sich vor ihr nieder, wobei er ihr die Hände auf die Knie legte und sie von unten her ansah. Esme stockte kurz der Atem, bis sie sich bewusst auf ihren Arm konzentrierte, um nicht vollkommen in Deans Augen zu versinken. Stattdessen sah sie auf seine Hände. Seine Daumen rieben langsam und beruhigend über ihr Knie, fühlten sich viel zu gut an dafür, dass sie eigentlich in irgendeinem Krankenhaus sein sollte. Auf der anderen Seite wäre Dean ihr in einem unpersönlichen Krankenhaus nie so nahe gekommen...

"Okay, hör zu, das wird jetzt wirklich unangenehm, vor allem, wenn man es nicht gewöhnt ist. Leider kann ich dir keine Betäubungsspritze geben, wir haben einfach nicht Zeit-"

"Für Betäubung ist IMMER Zeit", unterbrach Esme ihn mit einem bösen Blick, der jedoch sofort einem resignierten Ausdruck wich, als Dean nur lachte. 

"Natürlich. Weshalb ich unseren Freund Glen hier mitgebracht habe", Dean hielt die Flasche Whisky hoch, welche anscheinend ein Glenfiddich war. Eigentlich war es egal, was es war, sie würde das Zeug um nichts in der Welt anrühren. Dean nahm einen großzügigen Zug aus der Flasche und bot sie Esme an, die jedoch dankend ablehnte und den Kopf schüttelte. So schlimm würde es schon nicht werden. 

Dean zuckte nur mit den Schultern, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Lippen ab, trieb damit Esme halb in den Wahnsinn und stellte die Flasche in Griffweite neben sich ab. "Okay, Kleines..."

Esme funkelte ihn böse an und nur ihre Lippe hielt sie von einem gepfefferten Kommentar ab. Dean war ihrer Meinung nach viel zu belustigt von alldem und grinste schon wieder. Wenigstens konnte sie im Nachhinein ihre raschen Stimmungswechsel auf die Schmerzen und die Schmerzmittel schieben. 

"Okay, Esmeralda", Dean betonte ihren Namen überdeutlich, was Esme zum Anlass nahm, ihn mit ihrem gesunden Arm gegen die Schulter zu boxen, was allerdings ihren Rippen so gar nicht gefiel. Verletzt sein war scheiße, beschloss sie und sie sollte das in Zukunft tunlichst vermeiden. "Ich werde jetzt den Schnitt nähen, ich denke, ich werde so fünf-sechs Stiche brauchen. Ich empfehle dir, such dir einen Punkt an der Wand und konzentriere dich auf den. Schau auf gar keinen Fall auf deinen Arm, kotzen mit gebrochenen Rippen ist wirklich widerlich, glaube mir." Natürlich hatte Deans Kommentar nur zur Folge, dass Esme kaum der Versuchung widerstehen konnte, sich ihren Arm näher zu betrachten. Als sie jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln die lange, gebogene Nadel sah, hielt sie ihren Kopf sofort wieder geradeaus und starrte auf die Wand. Weiße Fliesen waren noch nie so faszinierend gewesen. 

Dean umfasste ihren Arm mit sanften Finger und drückte ihre Muskeln um den Schnitt herum zusammen, was überraschend wenig schmerzte. Im Gegenteil, nachdem der Schnitt nicht mehr so aufklaffte, fühlte es sich abgesehen von einem dumpfen, pochenden Schmerz fast angenehm an im Vergleich zu vorher. 

Bis die Nadel ihr Fleisch für den ersten Stich durchdrang und nur Deans harter Griff verhinderte, dass sie zu Boden sank. Unwillkürlich schossen ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen, als ihre Rippen lauthals protestierten und ihr Blick unwillkürlich auf die Nadel fiel, die noch halb in ihrem Arm steckte. 

Dean hatte recht. Würgen mit gebrochenen Rippen war widerlich. Zum Glück brachte sie sich unter Kontrolle, bevor sie sich auf den Boden erbrach und konzentrierte sich auf die geflieste Wand, während Dean geduldig wartete, wie sie mehrmals tief ein- und ausatmete. "Ich glaube, ich vergnüge mich doch lieber mit Glen", brachte Esme schließlich hervor und nahm dankbar die Flasche von Dean entgegen, die dieser ihr ohne einen weiteren Kommentar reichte. Der Alkohol brannte in ihrer Kehle, beruhigte jedoch eindeutig ihre Nerven und legte sich wie ein warmer Stein in ihren Magen. Schnell nahm sie zwei weitere Schlucke, bis Dean ihr sanft die Flasche entwand. "Das ist erst mal genug, Esme. Du schaffst das."

Esme nickte nicht ganz überzeugt und wischte sich mit der benutzbaren Hand die Tränen vom Gesicht. Schließlich atmete sie tief durch. "Alles klar, kann weitergehen", versuchte sie sowohl Dean als auch sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihr gut ging. Zumindest gab ihr der Whisky etwas anderes, worauf sie sich konzentrieren konnte und er schien auch etwas den Schmerz zu betäuben. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die wahrscheinlich eher in der Größenordnung von fünf Minuten lag, hörte sie, wie Dean den Faden mit einer Schere abschnitt. "Du hast es geschafft. Ich bin stolz auf dich, Esme", lobte er sie und hockte sich erneut mit den Händen auf ihren Knien vor ihr nieder. "Ich denke, die Lippe brauchen wir nur saubermachen, der Riss ist nicht allzu groß und du hast für heute genug ertragen. Für deine Rippen können wir leider nicht allzu viel tun, da hilft nur fest einwickeln und abwarten. Womit willst du anfangen?"

"Rippen", nuschelte Esme und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, sich einfach vorzubeugen und rauszufinden, ob diese Lippen so weich und angenehm auf den ihren waren, wie sie aussahen. Eigentlich war es ihr egal, was zuerst versorgt wurde, doch allein die Vorstellung, Dean so dicht vor ihrem Gesicht zu wissen, war zuviel für ihre Selbstbeherrschung. Dean nickte nur und griff nach einer großen Schere.

"Okay, da du deine Arme mit Sicherheit nicht genug heben kannst, um das Shirt auszuziehen, werde ich es aufschneiden müssen. Ich hoffe, es war keines deiner Lieblingsstücke", er sah sie prüfend an, vollkommen ignorant für Esmes rasende Gedanken. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihre Taktik nicht bis zu Ende durchdacht. Dean würde sie ausziehen müssen. Halb nackt sehen. Anfassen müssen... Vorsichtig beugte sie sich zur Flasche hinab und nahm zwei weitere große Schlucke, bevor Dean sie daran hindern konnte. Langsam fühlte sie sich angenehm betrunken. Whisky schmeckte scheiße, aber wenigstens wirkte er schnell. Dean sah sie etwas verwirrt an, doch sie hob nur eine Augenbraue als Herausforderung, etwas zu sagen. Dean schien kurz zu überlegen, dann jedoch entschied er, dass andere Dinge wichtiger waren. Zum Beispiel Esme ausziehen. Gegen ihren Willen kicherte Esme leise bei der Vorstellung einer Prioritätenliste in Deans Kopf, bei der Esme nackt machen an erster Stelle stand.

Vielleicht war sie auch mehr als nur ein bisschen betrunken. 

Dean schüttelte nur den Kopf, strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und griff nach der Schere. "Es tut mir leid, aber anders kann ich mich nicht um deine Rippen kümmern", erklärte er und setzte an der Seite mit einem großen Schnitt an. "Ich verspreche auch nicht zu gucken."

"Vielleicht will ich ja, dass du guckst", kicherte Esmeralda und versuchte mit den Wimpern zu klimpern, wie man es aus den einschlägigen Romanzen im Kino kannte. Natürlich wusste sie, dass sie dafür absolut kein Talent hatte, aber Deans rote Wangen waren ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass er nicht vollkommen unbeeinflusst war. Er räusperte sich unbehaglich und nuschelte etwas vor sich hin, was Esmeralda als "Wenn du nüchtern bist... Bitte sag das nochmal, wenn du nüchtern bist" interpretierte, und schnitt das Shirt mit konzentrierter Miene soweit auf, das er es einfach wegziehen konnte.

Sofort traf die kalte Badezimmerluft ihre nackte Haut und Esme keuchte unwillkürlich auf, als die Gänsehaut sich auf ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Sofort lief Dean noch röter an und sah demonstrativ an die Wand, bis Esme ihn mit einem leisen Lachen mit der Faust gegen die Schulter stieß. "Komm schon, Freckles, es ist kalt."

Dean räusperte sich erneut. "Natürlich, du hast recht", murmelte er und suchte hektisch nach den elastischen Binden, die ihren Oberkörper stabilisieren sollten. "Ähm, da ist noch etwas..."

Esmeralda hob erwartungsvoll die Augenbraue und versuchte sich zu einer geraden Haltung aufzurichten, was ihre Rippen jedoch für eine dumme Idee hielten und so klammerte sie sich einfach weiter am Wannenrand fest. 

"Ichmussfühlenwelcherippengebrochensindunddafürmussichdichanfassen", ratterte er in einem Tempo herunter, was eindeutig über Esmeraldas momentane mentale Verarbeitungsgeschwindigkeit ging. Dementsprechend reagierte sie auch nur mit einem eloquenten "Hä?" und nutzte Deans verlegenes Starren auf den Boden, ihn ungeniert zu beobachten. Mr. "Ich flirte mit allem, was weiblich, menschlich und am Leben ist" war einfach zu unwiderstehlich, wenn er den Gentleman geben wollte. Dieser Dean gefiel ihr eindeutig besser als der plump flirtende im Diner...

Dean atmete tief durch und begegnete endlich ihrem Blick. "Ich muss wissen, welche deiner Rippen betroffen sind und das geht am Besten durch Abtasten", erklärte er erneut betont langsam und sah sie eindeutig peinlich berührt an. "Ich weiß, ich bin wahrscheinlich der Letzte, von dem du das jetzt willst", 'STIMMT NICHT' sprang da sehr hilfreich Esmes Unterbewusstsein ein, "aber es ist wirklich notwendig."

"Okay", erwiderte Esme nur und fühlte sich für den Moment ausgesprochen erwachsen und reif. Zumindest solange, bis diese ungebetenen Gedanken von Deans Händen auf ihrem Körper wieder in ihr Bewusstsein sprangen und sie erneut eine Gänsehaut fühlte - wenn auch dieses Mal aus anderen Gründen. "Ich vertraue dir", und nein, ihr Magen drehte absolut keine Freudenrunden, als Deans Miene sich abrupt aufhellte angesichts dieser Aussage, "aber sei vorsichtig, okay?"

So langsam fühlte sie sich wie in einer schlechten Fanfiction kurz vor der ersten Ab-18-Szene und angesichts der Absurdität dieses Gedankens musste sie laut lachen, was wiederum ihre Rippen dazu brachte, ihre Anwesenheit lauthals kund zu tun. "Frag nicht, Freckles", erklärte sie auch nur, als Dean sie verwirrt ansah. Dieser zuckte schließlich nur mit den Schulter und ging schon wieder vor ihr in die Hocke. Esme dachte, dass sie sich durchaus an diesen Anblick gewöhnen könnte. 

Dean stählte sich offensichtlich für das vor ihm Liegende und legte seine Hände sanft um Esmeraldas Mitte. Dieser stockte der Atem, als ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit sich plötzlich auf die die Wärme, die von Dean ausging, konzentrierte. Dean rutschte langsam etwas näher, bis er direkt zwischen Esmes Beinen war und mit seinen Knien an die Badewanne anstieß. Sanft bewegte er seine Finger über ihren Rücken, während sein Daumen die vorderen Rippen abtastete. Der Kerl hatte aber auch riesige Hände. Unwillkürlich legte Esme ihre linke Hand auf seine rechte, spürte die kleinen Erhebungen der zahllosen Narben, welche von vielen Jahren des Schusswaffengebrauches herrühren mussten. Ihre andere Hand hielt sich weiter an der Badewanne fest, versuchte ihren verletzten Arm so ruhig wie möglich zu halten. Deans Hände erstarrten sofort und als Dean den Mund zu einer offensichtlichen Entschuldigung öffnete, beuge Esme sich vor und küsste ihn. Ihre Rippen verblassten gegen das Gefühl von Deans warmen Lippen auf den ihren, als er sie zunächst erschreckt anstarrte, dann jedoch eindeutig auf den Zug aufsprang und sie ebenfalls küsste. Seine linke Hand wanderte ihren Rücken hinauf zu ihrem Nacken, hielt sie dort sanft fest, als er den Kuss sanft und mit Rücksicht auf ihre Verletzung vertiefte. 

Als er sie jedoch zu sich zog, spürte Esme förmlich, wie ihre Rippen gegeneinander rieben und mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei schossen ihr erneut die Tränen in die Augen, als sie sich von Dean löste und aufrichtete. Deans gestammelte Entschuldigung wurde von ihren blumigen Flüchen übertönt, als sie ihre Hand gegen ihre linke Seite presste. "Jetzt wissen wir zumindest, dass diese Seite definitiv eingewickelt werden muss", keuchte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, während sie den Tränenschleier wegzublinzeln versuchte. Sanft strich Dean ihr mit dem Daumen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und tastete mit der anderen Hand ihre Seite entlang, nun eindeutig bestrebt, dass hier zu einem schnellen Ende zu bringen, um ihr weitere Unannehmlichkeiten zu ersparen. Esme wusste seine Rücksicht durchaus zu schätzen. In Gedanken vermied sie aktiv jede Überlegung zu dem Kuss und konzentrierte sich eher darauf, an welchen Stellen ihre Rippen tatsächlich schmerzten. Sie wusste, alles war plötzlich viel komplizierter geworden, aber sie konnte und wollte keine Reue wegen des Kusses empfinden. 

Dean umwickelte ihren Oberkörper schließlich fest mit zwei Rollen der elastischen Bandage und sofort fühlte Esme, wie sie freier atmete und sich auch wieder aufrichten konnte. Dean reichte ihr einen der kuscheligen Bademäntel der Men of Letters, welchen sie dankbar überzog. Dean hatte sie wie versprochen nicht allzu offensichtlich abgecheckt, aber dennoch fühlte sie sich nun wieder bedeutend besser. Wahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund, warum sie Dean einen Kuss auf die Handinnenfläche drückte, als er ihre Lippe reinigte. 

"Danke, Freckles", meinte sie schließlich und klang nahezu wieder wie ihr altes Selbst, als Dean seine Arbeit beendete und den Abfall entsorgte sowie die unbenötigten Utensilien wieder im Koffer verstaute. "Ich lege mich hin, du weißt ja, wo du mich findest", fügte sie hinzu, zwinkerte und grinste, als Dean erneut rot anlief und was von "Wenn es dir besser geht" murmelte. 

Als sie dann schließlich verarztet im flauschigsten Schlafanzug, den sie finden konnte und der dankenswerterweise vorn mit Knöpfen versehen war, in ihrem Bett lag, schlief sie ein, noch bevor Dean ein letztes Mal zur Kontrolle nach ihr sehen konnte und so sah sie auch nicht den sanften Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte. Schlaf würde ihr gut tun und die Heilung beschleunigen, sagte Dean sich wieder und wieder und dennoch konnte er die leichte Sorge nicht abschütteln. Er würde vor ihrem Raum Wache halten. Nur zur Sicherheit...


	21. Chapter 21

Während Esmeralda sich im Land der Träume befand und Dean hin und wieder nach ihr schaute, erledigten Sam und Saimi ihre Einkäufe in dem kleinen Supermarkt. "Meinst du wirklich, dass die Menge an Schokolade notwendig ist?", wollte Sam wissen und blickte Saimi skeptisch an. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als sie erwiderte: "Glaub mir, es gibt genau zwei Dinge von denen man nicht genug haben kann."

"Alkohol und Schokolade?", riet der jüngere Winchester mit einem Lächeln.

"Alkohol und Schokolade", nickte Saimi und lächelte Sam freundlich an, ehe sie mit einem Blick auf seinen Einkaufskorb hinzufügte: "Außerdem sorgst du ganz gut für unsere weitere Verpflegung. Du solltest aber vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr Fleisch mit drauf packen. So 9, 10 Kilo." Sam fing laut zu lachen an, als er wissen wollte: "Esmeralda ist auch so schlimm?"

"Die ist noch viel viel schlimmer", kicherte ihre Freundin, ehe ihre Gedanken wieder zu Esme schweiften und sie sich fragte, wie es ihr wohl gehen mochte. Nachdem sie vier Einkaufskörbe prall gefüllt hatten, machten sie sich auf dem Weg zu der Kasse, verstauten dort ihre Errungenschaften in Tüten und bezahlten ihre Einkäufe. Kurz darauf wünschte ihnen der Kassierer noch einen schönen Abend und mit diesen Worten verließen sie den Laden und machten sich auf den Weg zum Auto.

Sam nahm Saimi kurzerhand ihre Tüten ab und verstaute diese im Kofferraum, ehe er ihr die Beifahrertür öffnete. Saimi bedankte sich bei ihm und ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz gleiten. Kurz darauf hatte Sam seinen Platz hinter dem Steuer eingenommen, startete den Motor und fuhr vom Parkplatz, wobei er auf die Hauptstraße einbog, die sie geradewegs zum Bunker bringen würde.

Saimi brach als Erste das Schweigen, als sie sich an Sam wandte: "Kommen Sirenen hier in der Gegend eigentlich öfter vor?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf, ließ die Straße dabei aber nicht aus den Augen: "Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Wir hatten bisher nur einmal mit einer Sirene zu tun und das war weit weg von hier. Dean und ich können uns selbst nicht erklären, wieso es ausgerechnet in diesem Diner eine gab." Sam sah zwar aus, als würde er ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählen, aber Saimi hatte nun wahrlich keinen Kopf für irgendwelche Geheimniskrämereien, egal welcher Art auch immer.

Sam schwieg eine Weile, ehe er sich an Saimi wandte: "Weißt du, was mir wirklich Angst macht?"

"Es gibt echt etwas, das dir Angst macht?", wollte sie lächelnd wissen, was ihr einen amüsierten Blick seitens Sam einbrachte, ehe sie hinzufügte: "Nein, ernsthaft, was beunruhigt dich denn?"

"Das, was sie Dean gesagt hat, kurz, bevor er sie erdolchte."

Saimi sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Unbehagen an, ehe sie fragte: "Was hat sie denn gesagt?"

"Irgendetwas, dass sein Plan nicht mehr aufzuhalten sei. Dass alles so läuft, wie er es beabsichtigt hat und dass die Engel nicht mehr zu retten sind"

Unwillkürlich lief es Saimi eiskalt den Rücken runter und ein Seitenblick auf Sam zeigte ihr, dass ihn diese Worte auch mehr als nur ein bisschen mitnahmen. Saimi schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals runter, bevor sie zu sprechen ansetzte: "Meinst du, dass sie mit "er" Metatron meinte?"

"Daran habe ich auch bereits gedacht. Ich weiß, ihr habt uns gestern schon Rede und Antwort gestanden, aber könntest du mir bitte nochmal in groben Zügen schildern, was Metatron in der Serie im Schilde geführt hatte?"

Saimi nickte kurz, ehe sie für Sam Metatrons Arschigkeit nochmals zusammenfasste: "Metatron hatte in Staffel 8 erstmalig seinen Auftritt. Er hat Cas benutzt, um den Himmel zu schließen, als Rache dafür, dass er damals aus dem Himmel verbannt wurde. Dabei machte er Cas menschlich und ließ die Engel, die sich zur der Zeit im Himmel aufhielten, fallen. In Staffel 9 hat er sich dann quasi zum neuen Gott erkoren und regierte den Himmel mit der Engelstafel aus einer von Lucifers Krypten. Nur die loyalsten Engel, die er selbst auserwählte, ließ er zurückkehren, während er nebenbei den Bürgerkrieg zum Zwecke seiner kontinuierlichen Schriften vorantrieb, indem er Cas benutzte. Er selbst wollte den Himmel unter seiner Kontrolle bringen und mit Cas als Bösewicht wieder aufbauen. Letztendlich ist es Gadreel aber gelungen, ihn selbst aus dem Himmel zu verbannen, was zur Folge hatte, dass du und Dean ihn gejagt habt. Zumindest so lange, bis er Dean Ende der neunten Staffel mit einem gezielten Stich der Engelsklinge in sein Herz tötete. Aufgrund des Kainsmals konnte er allerdings nicht wirklich sterben, sondern kehrte unter Crowleys Fittichen wieder als Dämon zurück. Kurz und knapp: Metatron hatte mehr als nur ein paar Schrauben locker und ich bin mir sicher, dass er hinter alledem steckt."

Sam ließ sich ihre Worte durch den Kopf gehen und erwiderte: "Meinst du, er könnte etwas Ähnliches hier planen? Den Engeln ihre ganzen Kräfte rauben, sodass sie quasi menschlich sind, um sich eine Armee bestehend aus den unterschiedlichsten Monstern aufzubauen? Damit ihm keiner mehr gefährlich werden kann?"

Saimi musste nicht mal lange darüber nachdenken, als sie erwiderte: "Das kann ich mir sehr sehr gut vorstellen. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm ..." Ehe sie jedoch weitersprechen konnte, nahm sie eine wankende Silhouette am Straßenrand wahr. Kurzerhand befahl sie Sam, dass er rechts ran fahren sollte. Sie wollte verdammt sein, wenn es sich bei der Gestalt nicht um Balthazar handelte. Um einen sehr angetrunkenen Balthazar wohlgemerkt. Sam folgte Saimi auf den Fersen und schon bald hatten sie den Engel erreicht. Saimi wusste nicht so recht, ob sie sich Sorgen machen oder stinksauer sein sollte, also zog sie es vor, ihn einfach nur distanziert zu fragen: "Balthazar, alles okay mit dir?"

Erst jetzt schien der Engel seine neuen Begleiter wahrgenommen zu haben, als er mit schwerer Zunge und dennoch extrem unwiderstehlichen Akzent sagte: "Darlings, wie schön euch zu sehen. Ich hab euch vermisst bei meiner Ménage à douze." 

"Bitte was?", kam es verwirrt von Sam.

"Bei seiner Orgie, er hat es nur gewandter ausgedrückt", gab Saimi bedrohlich leise von sich und funkelte den Engel zornig an. Dieser schenkte ihr ein süffisantes Lächeln, als er erwiderte: "Sag nicht, dass du ein Problem damit hast, Darling."

"Mein Name ist Saimi, du ignoranter Engelsarsch. Dein Darling kannst du dir langsam, aber sicher echt wohin schieben. Man sollte meinen, dass sich ein Wesen mit mehreren hundert Jahren auf dem Buckel zumindest einen Namen merken könnte", spie Saimi giftig aus, ehe sie sich an Sam wandte: "Komm Sam, lass uns einfach wieder fahren. Ich hätte dich gar nicht erst zum Anhalten zwingen sollen, das hätten wir uns wirklich sparen können" 

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich von Sam und Balthazar ab und stiefelte schnurstracks zum Auto zurück. Kaum hatte sie dieses erreicht, wurde sich auch schon grob am Arm gepackt, heftig herumgedreht und gegen die Autotür gedrückt. Balthazar brachte sein Gesicht ganz nah an ihres, als er ihr zuflüsterte: "Weißt du, Saimi, Eifersucht steht dir nicht. Und ich dachte, ich hätte mehr als nur deutlich gemacht, dass ich dich durchaus anziehend finde und dich will. Vielleicht solltest du nur etwas mehr Arsch in der Hose haben und die Initiative ergreifen." Mit diesen Worten griff er grob nach ihrem Hinterkopf, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Wenn diese Menschenfrauen nur nicht immer so geziert wären.

Saimi wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht, wie ihr geschah. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, dass Sam sich ihnen mit einer Engelsklinge näherte, als er allerdings die Situation erfasst hatte, schlug er den Weg zur Fahrertür ein, nahm hinter dem Steuer Platz und verschloss die Tür. Sie musste es dem jüngeren Winchester wirklich hoch anrechnen, dass er Feingefühl in dieser Situation bewies. Dean wäre wahrscheinlich einfach wie die Axt im Walde dazwischen gegangen. Und so wie sie Esme kannte, diese wahrscheinlich auch, wobei sie dem Engel höchstwahrscheinlich noch einen Tritt in seine Kronjuwelen verpasst hätte. Sie war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits genoss sie den Kuss mehr als nur ein bisschen, und verdammt nochmal, der Engel konnte mehr als nur gut küssen. Eine gehässige Stimme in ihrem Inneren wies sie dezent daraufhin, dass er ja bereits mehrere Epochen Zeit hatte, um das zu perfektionieren. Andererseits hatte sie noch immer eine Scheißwut auf ihn. Und da half es auch nichts, dass er sie eigentlich gar nicht bespannt hatte und sie sich eigentlich bei ihm entschuldigen wollte. Viel mehr brodelte es in ihr, dass er einfach so verschwunden war, dass er und Gabriel mehr oder minder für sämtliche Katastrophen verantwortlich waren, die sie bis dato erlebt hatten und vor allem, dass er anscheinend meinte, er bräuchte nur mit den Fingern zu schnippen und Saimi würde ihm zu Füßen liegen.

Mit dieser Wut im Bauch stieß sie Balthazar von sich, der etwas nach hinten taumelte, aber dank seiner verbliebenen Heilkünste zumindest schon wieder soweit ausgenüchtert zu sein schien, dass er kurz darauf sein Gleichgewicht wieder fand und zischte ihm zu: "Mach das ja nie wieder und merke dir eins: Ich bin keines deiner Flittchen, dass sich dir zu Füßen schmeißt und den Boden, auf dem du gehst, küsst, nur weil du zu glauben scheinst, du wärst der reinkarnierte Jesus höchstpersönlich. Und nun sieh zu, dass du deinen verdammten Engelsarsch auf die Rückbank verfrachtest. Wir wollen endlich zum Bunker zurück." Täuschte sie sich oder sah Balthazar recht beeindruckt aus?

Zumindest schien der Engel nicht auf Krawall gebürstet zu sein, da er sich ohne Widerrede auf die Rückbank fallen ließ und die Tür laut ins Schloss warf. Saimi atmete abermals tief durch und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Irgendwann würde sie es diesem Idioten schon heimzahlen, darauf konnte er Gift nehmen. Als sie letztendlich auch wieder im Auto Platz genommen hat, warf sie Sam einen auffordernden Blick zu, dem dieser umgehend nachkam, als er das Auto erneut startete und sie so ihren Weg zum Bunker fortsetzen konnten.

Kurz bevor sie in die Einfahrt zum Bunker einbogen, brach Sam sein Schweigen und fragte an Balthazar gewandt: "Wo ist Gabriel?"

"Weg", kam es kurz angebunden von dem Engel, der auf der Rückbank saß und demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

"Wie weg?", wollte Sam wissen und suchte Balthazars Blick im Rückspiegel. 

"Na weg einfach", gab dieser zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern. 

"Dir würde wahrscheinlich ein Riesenzacken aus der Krone brechen, wenn du etwas genauer werden würdest, oder?", keifte Saimi. Mochte ja sein, dass Balthazar unglaublich heiß war, aber im Moment trieb er sie einfach nur zur Weißglut. 

Balthazar seufzte tief auf – wann war die Welt eigentlich so dermaßen ungerecht zu ihm geworden? - und erwiderte: "Ich war mit ihm in einer Kneipe etwas trinken, als ich versucht hatte, ihn wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Daran warst im Übrigen du nicht ganz unschuldig." Er warf Sam einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, der ihn wie einen geprügelten Hund zusammenzucken ließ. Saimi hingegen funkelte Balthazar mörderisch an, als dieser fortfuhr: "Zugegeben, Gabriel hat etwas überreagiert. Die Zeit ist wie im Flug vergangen und nach drei Stunden habe ich mir ebenfalls etwas Ablenkung gesucht." Saimis geschnaubten Einwand ignorierte er einfach: "Als ich wieder zurückkam, war Gabriel mitsamt seiner Ente verschwunden. Deshalb braucht ihr euch aber keine Sorgen zu machen. Gabriel verschwindet öfter mal, wenn er das Gefühl hat, allein sein zu müssen. In der Regel taucht er aber genauso schnell wieder auf."

Sam und Saimi warfen sich einen besorgten Blick zu, was von Balthazar mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue honoriert wurde, als er fragte: "Was ist?" Saimi brodelte innerlich zwar immer noch, aber sie beschloss für sich, dass es nun vorrangig war, auf ihr schlechtes Gefühl zu hören. Und das war in der Tat mehr als nur schlecht. Schnell informierte sie Balthazar darüber, was zuvor im Steakhouse passiert war und welche mysteriöse Aussage die Sirene von sich gegeben hatte. Als Sam noch sein und Saimis Gespräch über Metatron ergänzte, sah der Engel eindeutig beunruhigt aus. Saimi konnte sehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als sie fragte: "Meinst du, dass Metatron hinter den Vorkommnissen und Gabriels Verschwinden steckt?"

"Gabriel ist nicht verschwunden, sonst wäre sein Auto schließlich noch dagestanden. Ich kenne meinen Bruder. Er benötigt einfach nur etwas Zeit für sich. Die Angelegenheit mit der Sirene allerdings bereitet mir Kopfzerbrechen. Noch dazu, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass es sich dabei um Kreaturen handelt, die lieber sterben würden als fremde Befehle auszuführen. Wie bereits gestern erwähnt, gilt Metatron eigentlich als tot, da niemand seit Jahrzehnten etwas von ihm gehört hat. Eine derartige Macht würde aber definitiv seine Sprache sprechen." Balthazar sah aus, als würde er in diesem Moment die Bürde der ganzen Welt auf seinen Schultern tragen, und Saimi spürte sofort so etwas wie Mitgefühl. Sie, Sam und Balthazar hingen noch etwas ihren Gedanken nach, als das Auto in der Dunkelheit parkte.

Währenddessen hing Esmeralda fluchend und heulend über der Kloschüssel. Sie wusste schon, wieso sie in der Regel keinen Alkohol trank. Dieser in Verbindung mit den Schmerzmitteln und im Hinblick auf ihre gebrochenen Rippen gab ihr nun den Rest. Würgend saß sie da und erbrach sich nun bereits zum dritten Mal. Dean hatte also nicht gelogen, als er ihr prophezeit hatte, dass kotzen mit gebrochenen Rippen widerlich sei. Dass es noch dazu verdammt schmerzhaft ist, hatte er wahrscheinlich mit Absicht verschwiegen. Nichtsdestotrotz rechnete sie es dem älteren Winchester hoch an, dass er ihr in dieser Situation einen kühlen Waschlappen in den Nacken drückte, während er ihr behutsam über den Rücken strich. "Gehts wieder einigermaßen?", wollte er besorgt von ihr wissen, was Esmeralda nur mit einem "Frag mich wieder, wenn das ganze Steak draußen ist und erinnere mich daran, die nächste Näherei wie ein gestandener Mann über mich ergehen zu lassen. Ohne Alkohol und mit vielen Tränen." Deans leises Lachen ignorierte sie, während sie sich die Rippen hielt.

"Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun, Freckles?"

"Klar, welchen denn?"

Mit roten Wangen erwiderte Esme: "Kannst du mir bitte was anderes zum Anziehen bringen? Ich fürchte, ich hab ein bisschen was von meinem wieder gekauten Fünf Gänge Menü abbekommen. Einfach den erstbesten Hoodie und Jeans, die du findest. Schlafen kann ich jetzt sowieso nicht mehr, nachdem die Schmerzmittel nachgelassen haben und der Schmerz in all seinem Glanz und Gloria wieder zurückgekehrt ist." Dean murmelte kurz eine Zustimmung, ehe er sie mit ihrem Schicksal alleine ließ, um ihr was anderes zum Anziehen zu holen. Allerdings würde er den Hoodie im Interesse ihrer Rippen eher gegen ein knöpfbares Hemd austauschen.

Esme blickte ein letztes Mal angeekelt in die Schüssel, ehe sie die Spülung betätigte und wacklig auf die Beine kam. Mit einem angewiderten Blick und zusammengebissenen Zähne schälte sie sich aus ihrem dreckigen Pyjama, den sie in der nächstbesten Wäschetruhe verstaute. Gebrochene Rippen waren wirklich zum Kotzen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Gott sei Dank hatten sie und Saimi daran gedacht, Zahnbürsten zu kaufen, sodass sie sich nun in Rekordgeschwindigkeit den fahlen Geschmack aus dem Mund schrubbte. Sie sah im Moment zwar immer noch mehr tot als lebendig aus, fühlte sich -abgesehen von den Schmerzen- aber zumindest schon wieder etwas besser, als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich auch schon, dass ihr der Alkohol zu Kopf gestiegen war. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht Dean zu küssen?

Kurze Zeit später kam dieser auch schon mit ihren Ersatzklamotten zurück und blieb wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen. Esme begegnete seinem Blick im Spiegel und kämpfte gegen die Röte in ihren Wangen an. Ihr "Was ist los, Freckles? Hast du noch nie eine Frau in Unterwäsche gesehen?" kam Gott sei Dank ohne Zittern aus ihrem Mund. Sie drehte sich um und hielt dem älteren Winchester auffordernd die offene Hand entgegen, was dieser zum Anlass nahm, die Klamotten an sie zu übergeben. Täuschte sie sich oder war er etwas peinlich berührt, als er sie fragte, ob sie Hilfe beim Ankleiden brauchte. Esmeralda biss sich auf die Zunge und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Unter Aufbietung all ihrer Kräfte, unter Schmerzen und mit unzähligen undamenhaften Flüchen hatte sie es letztendlich geschafft sich ihre Hose und ihr Hemd überzuziehen. Sie hätte jetzt zwar viel lieber einen Kapuzenpulli gehabt, aber angesichts der Unmöglichkeit, die Arme über den Kopf zu heben, dankte sie Dean innerlich für seine Voraussicht. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie wahr, dass Dean zwischen Mitleid und Amusement hin und herschwankte. 

"Wenn du mir was Gutes tun willst, kannst du mir gerne einen Kaffee machen", meinte Esmeralda lächelnd und folgte dem älteren Winchester, als dieser den Weg zur Küche einschlug. Abermals verfluchte sie sich dafür, dass sie offensichtlich gerade dabei war, sich mit Haut und Haaren in den Mann, den es eigentlich gar nicht geben sollte, zu verlieben.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie beiden über je einer Tasse Kaffee und genossen die Stille. Esmeralda hielt sich nach wie vor ihre Seite und auch der Oberarm schmerzte dumpf, aber irgendwie würde sie das schon überstehen. Wenn nur endlich Saimi mit der heilenden Schoki auftauchen würde. Als hätte ihre beste Freundin ihre Gebete erhört, stand diese auf einmal mit zwei Einkaufstüten in der Küche. Auf ihren Fersen folgte Sam, der ebenfalls zwei Einkaufstaschen trug. Hinter den beiden konnte Esme eine weitere Gestalt ausmachen. Sie brauchte auch nicht allzu lange, um diese als Balthazar zu identifizieren. Als sie daran dachte, was dieser Idiot ihrer Freundin am Nachmittag angetan hatte, sank ihre Laune gefährlich gen Tiefpunkt. 

Saimi blickte ihre Freundin lächelnd an, stelle die Tüten ab, reichte ihr eine Schokolade und fragte: "Wie geht’s dir jetzt? Etwas besser hoffe ich?" Esme nahm die Schoki dankend an, öffnete diese und steckte sich ein Stück davon in den Mund, ehe sie erwiderte: "Den Umständen entsprechend würde ich sagen. Ich hatte aber auch einen sehr zuvorkommenden Krankenpfleger." Sie zwinkerte Dean kurz zu, was dieser mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zur Kenntnis nahm. Saimi konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Lachen verkneifen. Als Esmes Rippen allerdings erneut schmerzten, da sie ein Hustenanfall ereilte, verschwand Saimis Lächeln von ihren Lippen.

Sie warf Balthazar einen fragenden Blick zu, der kurz nickte, zu Esme trat und ihr einen Finger auf die Stirn legte. Kurz darauf waren sämtliche Schmerzen verschwunden. Esme blickte sich verwirrt um, bis ihr dämmerte, dass der Engel sie geheilt haben musste. Das tiefe Gefühl der Dankbarkeit währte nur kurz, als Esmeralda sich bewusst machte, dass sie sich die komplette Näherei hätte sparen können, wenn dieser geflügelte Arsch eher zur Stelle gewesen wäre beziehungsweise er und Gabriel gar nicht erst abgehauen wären. Schnell kam sie auf die Beine und ließ ihrer Wut auf den Engel freien Lauf. Dass sie dabei noch an Saimi dachte und wie schlecht es ihr am Nachmittag wegen dem Vollidioten ging, fachte ihre Wut nur noch mehr an: "Oh ganz große Klasse, der werte Herr Oberengel findet es anscheinend auch mal wieder nötig, in den Heiligen Hallen vorbei zu schauen. Was erwartest du nun? Soll ich dir die Füße küssen und den Arsch pudern, weil du etwas gezaubert hast?"

Balthazar hob abwehrend die Hände, als er erwiderte: "Was ist denn nun los, Darling? Ich hab dich doch geheilt."

"Was los ist? WAS LOS IST?", schrie Esmeralda den Engel an: "Du meinst abgesehen davon, dass du deinen Dreckshintern schon vor Stunden herbewegen hättest sollen, damit ich mir das Nähen und die Kotzerei gespart hätte?! Ich kann dir sagen, was los ist. Du bist ein verdammtes Arschloch, das ist los. Du behandelst meine Freundin wie Dreck und denkst, du wärst der größte Macker im ganzen Universum. Ich hab die Schnauze von dir und deinesgleichen wirklich gewaltig voll."

Während sich die beiden Winchesters eher im Hintergrund hielten – der eine eher beeindruckt, der andere besorgt – ergriff Saimi für Balthazar Partei, auch wenn sie unterschwellig ein schlechtes Gewissen plagte. Allerdings war sie der Meinung, dass Esmeralda etwas überreagierte. Vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass der Engel nichts anderes getan hatte, als ihr zu helfen. Leise wandte sie sich an ihre Freundin: "Esme, was ist nur in dich gefahren? Balthazar hat doch nichts anderes getan als dir zu helfen. Du solltest wirklich ein bisschen dankbarer sein."

Esme blickte ihre Freundin zorning an. Das fehlte ihr gerade noch, dass sie sich auf die Seite irgendeines geflügelten Idioten stellte: "Er hat nichts gemacht? ER HAT NICHTS GEMACHT? Dank diesem vollkommen verblödeten Idioten und seinem nicht minder idiotischem Vollhorst von Bruder befinden wir uns doch überhaupt erst in dieser Scheißlage."

Nun brauste auch Saimi auf, als sie erwiderte: "Nun mach aber mal halblang. Dass du von einer Sirene angegriffen und beinahe als Mordwerkzeug missbraucht wurdest, dafür kann Balthazar ja wohl wirklich nichts."

"Du ergreifst nun also allen Ernstes Partei für ihn?", wollte Esme ungläubig von Saimi wissen, was diese mit einem "Es sieht voll und ganz danach aus" erwiderte.

"Weißt du was, Saimi, ganz ehrlich? Du kannst mich mal. Genauso wie dein geflügelter Lover. Leckt mich einfach alle am Arsch." Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie auf den Ausgang des Bunkers zu und verließ diesen in die Dunkelheit, während sie die Tür mit aller Kraft ins Schloss warf.


	22. Chapter 22

Im Bunker blieb nur eine lähmende Stille zurück, als alle auf die Tür starrten und unbewusst erwarteten, dass Esmeralda wieder zurückkam. Nach nahezu fünf Minuten schließlich verlagerte Balthazar unbehaglich sein Gewicht und löste die Spannung im Raum. "Es ist doch jedes Mal eine Freude, nach Hause zu kommen", schnarrte er sarkastisch. "Welch Vergnügen, solch ein Willkommen erleben zu dürfen. Sagt Bescheid, wenn diese wunderbare Familienvereinigung vorbei ist." Er salutierte spöttisch in Saimis Richtung und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Privatraum, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Die letzten Stunden hatten sich angefühlt wie eine Gefühlsachterbahn und so langsam litt er wirklich unter einem Schleudertrauma. Zeit, schlafen zu gehen. Sollten die sich doch die Winchesters um die Katastrophen und die Frauen kümmern, er hatte genug für heute. 

Balthazar hatte den Raum kaum verlassen, als Dean auch schon schnellen Schrittes zum Kleiderhaken ging, seine Lederjacke griff und in der Ablage nach einer Taschenlampe suchte. Als er sie fand und ausprobierte, summte er zufrieden, zog die Jacke an und ging in Richtung der Bunkertür, wurde jedoch von Sam aufgehalten, der ihn fest am Arm packte. "Dean, was soll das werden?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. 

"Irgendjemand sollte ihr nachgehen und ich denke nicht, dass Saimi im Moment eine gute Idee wäre. Erstens bezweifle ich, dass sie sich weniger verlaufen würde als Esme", Saimi protestierte reflexartig, musste jedoch zugeben, dass Dean recht hatte, "und zweitens hat sie da noch was mit einem gewissen Engel zu klären. Wenn die Monster sich so nahe an Lebanon heranwagen und solange Gabriel vermisst wird, können wir keine Streitereien unter uns gebrauchen."

Sam nickte und ließ Dean los. "Also werde ich versuchen, Gabriels Wagen und sein Handy zu orten, außerdem Ausschau halten nach ungewöhnlichen Vorfällen in der Umgebung und Saimi..."

"Saimi wird ihren Hintern zu Balthazar bewegen und wie eine erwachsene, vernünftige Person reagieren", unterbrach Dean seinen Bruder und warf Saimi einen warnenden Blick zu, als diese protestieren wollte. "Sobald ich Esme eingesammelt habe, erwarte ich euch alle friedlich und zur Zusammenarbeit bereit in der Bibliothek und wir klären, wie wir morgen weiter vorgehen werden. Verstanden?"

Sam grinste nur, nickte jedoch, während Saimi sich unter Deans durchdringenden Blick eindeutig unwohl fühlte. Wie hielt Esme es nur aus, diese Augen ständig auf sich gerichtet zu haben? Noch dazu freiwillig? "Verstanden", erwiderte sie schließlich leise und unterbrach den Blickkontakt. 

Dean nickte zufrieden und verließ den Bunker, um sich auf die Suche nach Esmeralda zu machen. Sehr weit war sie mit Sicherheit noch nicht gekommen, aber der Wald ein paar Hundert Meter weiter wurde schnell sehr dicht und verwirrend und er war sich sicher, dass Esmeralda sich dort verlaufen würde. Zum Glück kannte er die Pfade des Waldes zur Genüge und er war sich sicher, dass er Esme wie ein verschrecktes Bambi irgendwo einsammeln konnte. Oder wie ein verflucht wütendes, temperamentvolles Killer-Bambi, dachte er amüsiert und lachte leise, als er den Weg in den Wald einschlug, wo es schlagartig dunkler wurde.

Währenddessen stand Saimi im Eingangsbereich des Bunkers und wusste nicht so recht, was sie tun sollte. Deans Anweisung war zwar eindeutig gewesen, doch ein Gespräch mit Balthazar stand im Moment irgendwo ganz unten auf ihrer Favouritenliste. Dafür war der Kuss mit ihm irgendwo ganz oben, fügte ihre Unterbewusstsein hilfreich hinzu und machte die Entscheidung damit nicht leichter. 

Sie verschränkte die Arme und überlegte, wie sie Balthazar in Zukunft am Besten vermeiden konnte, als Sam ihr plötzlich seine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte. "Weißt du... Ich weiß, dass die Engel anstrengend sind und insbesondere Gabriel und Balthazar haben ein unbeschreibliches Gespür, genau die richtigen Knöpfe zu drücken, um jemanden zur Weißglut zu treiben. Aber es ist auch nicht leicht für sie und wenigstens ist dein Engel nicht einfach davon gelaufen", sagte er schließlich mit leicht bitterer Stimme und Saimi musste ihm zustimmen. "Los geh und rede mit ihm. Egal, was bei raus kommt, in der Küche warten dann Sandwiches."

Saimi atmete tief durch. "Okay", stimmt sie schließlich zu. Sie war schon groß, sie konnte das. Und einer musste ja den Erwachsenen geben. Außerdem war ihr nur zu bewusst, dass sie sich Balthazars Einfluss nicht ewig entziehen konnte. Vielleicht sollte sie mal prüfen, ob er nicht auch eine Sirene war, so wie sie sich trotz seines Verhaltens zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Sam nickte ihr zufrieden zu und verschwand in Richtung Küche.

Der Gang zu Balthazars Zimmer fühlte sich an wie der zum Schaffott und zwischendurch kam ihr geschätzte hundertmal der Gedanke, was für eine saublöde Idee das hier eigentlich war. Vielleicht hätte sie doch einen Abstecher zum Schnapsschrank machen und sich Mut antrinken sollen. Auf der anderen Seite wusste sie genau, dass sie im betrunkenen Zustand für nichts garantieren würde, wenn Balthazar sie wieder so ansehen würde wie auf der Straße, als sie ihn eingesammelt hatten. 

So hin und hergerissen in ihren Gedanken stand sie plötzlich vor Balthazars Tür und wie von selbst klopfte ihre Hand fest an. Als hätte sie sich verbrannt riss sie die Hand zurück, doch ein leiser Fluch sowie ein dumpfes Poltern aus dem Inneren des Raumes zeigten ihr, dass Balthazar sie bereits gehört hatte und der Flur war bei Weitem zu lang, als dass sie schnell um die Ecke hätte verschwinden können. 

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und der Engel sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. "Was willst du?", fragte er barsch und machte keine Anstalten, die Tür weiter zu öffnen. "Ich bin nicht da, falls Esmeralda sich wieder an jemandem austoben will."

Trotz ihres schlechten Gewissens und ihrer guten Vorsätze spürte Saimi Wut in sich aufsteigen, als sie Balthazar so über ihre Freundin reden hörte, doch noch bevor sie etwas dazu sagen konnte, fügte der Engel ein gelangweiltes "du kannst deine Aggressionen bitte auch woanders abladen" hinzu und schloss die Tür vor ihrer Nase wieder. 

Verblüfft starrte Saimi auf das Brett vor ihr. Er hatte sie jetzt nicht wirklich ausgesperrt, oder? Was erlaubte sich dieser Sturkopf eigentlich?

Impulsiv drückte sie die Klinke hinunter und trat ein, was ihr nur ein müdes Grunzen vom eigentlichen Bewohner des Zimmers einbrachte. Das Zimmer wurde lediglich vom warmen Licht einer kleinen Nachttischlampe erhellt, welche mehr Schatten als Durchblick schuf. Saimi erstarrte. Balthazar lag oberkörperfrei auf dem Bett, einen Arm hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, lediglich mit einer gefährlich tief hängenden Jogginghose bekleidet. Zwischen seinen scharfen Hüftknochen schlängelte sich eine Spur dunkler Haare in die Tiefen der Hose, welche Saimis Gedanken in Bereiche führte, wo sie gerade nichts zu suchen hatten, wenn sie das hier einigermaßen heile und würdevoll überstehen wollte. Die perfekte Ausprägung seiner Bauch- und Brustmuskeln half natürlich absolut nicht. Saimi hatte gerade das Gefühl, sich freiwillig in die Höhle des Löwen begeben zu haben, wobei sie absolut nicht die Rolle des Löwen inne hatte. 

Balthazar sah sie spöttisch und etwas herablassend an, als wäre ihm absolut klar, wo Saimis Gedanken sich gerade aufhielten. So wie sie ihr Glück kannte, war es auch so. "Ja, klar, warum auch nicht, komm einfach rein, fühl dich wie zu Hause", ratterte er eindeutig sarkastisch herunter, während er die Augen verdrehte. "Mi casa su casa und so, aber wenn du mich auch noch ein wenig anschreien willst, warte bitte bis morgen, dann bin ich ausgeschlafen und weiß es wenigstens zu schätzen."

Balthazars ablehnende Haltung trug nicht dazu bei, Saimis Nervosität zu dämpfen und so verschränkte sie nur die Arme, während sie nach Worten suchte. Balthazar sah ihrem Ringen eine Weile zu, bis er schließlich seufzte und sich aufrichtete, wobei er ans Ende des Bettes rutschte und sich gegen das Kopfstück lehnte. Das Spiel seiner Muskeln trug nicht gerade dazu bei, Saimis Gedanken zu klären. "Willst du da stehen bleiben, Darling oder erfahre ich heute noch, warum du in meinem Zimmer den Karpfen gibst?", stichelte Balthazar mit ätzender Stimme weiter. Sofort spürte Saimi, wie sie knallrot anlief und das endlich holte sie aus ihrer Erstarrung. Nur weil ihr die Worte fehlten, war das noch lange kein Grund gemein zu werden. 

"Vielleicht versuche ich ja gerade, mich auf dein Niveau herab zu lassen, das dauert nun mal eine Weile", zischte sie zurück und verschränkte die Arme, als sie Balthazar herausfordernd ansah und sich definitiv nicht von ihm ablenken ließ. Zumindest nicht allzu sehr. 

Balthazar gluckste leise. "Sehr gut, du kannst also doch reden. Hast du mir jetzt noch was zu sagen? Wenn ja, setz dich und rede, ansonsten wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn ich endlich schlafen dürfte." Spöttisch hob er eine Augenbraue, als bezweifelte er, dass sie sich ihm je freiwillig nähern würde. 

Saimi rang kurz mit sich selbst, doch Balthazars erwartungsvoller Blick überzeugte sie schließlich, dass sie wirklich nicht einfach wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt in der Zimmermitte stehen bleiben wollte. Langsam setzte sie sich ans andere Ende des Bettes, so weit wie möglich von Balthazar entfernt und lehnte sich an die Wand. Ihr gesamter Körper war angespannt, als müsste sie jederzeit bereit zur Flucht sein. "Es tut mir leid", sagte sie schließlich und starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand, zwang sich, nicht den Engel anzusehen. Die Wand war dreckig-weiß und könnte einen neuen Anstrich gebrauchen. Oder ein paar Poster. 

Balthazar lachte kurz und humorlos. "Was genau?" Sein Tonfall war nun eindeutig verbittert und als Saimi ihn doch endlich ansah, fiel ihr auf, dass er nun ein Bein zu sich herangezogen hatten und mit den Händen umklammerte, während er sich betont entspannt wirkend gegen das Kopfstück des Bettes lehnte. Zumindest hatte sie nun nicht mehr die ganze Zeit seinen Oberkörper im Blick, der sie ablenkte. Dafür allerdings seine Füße, welche nicht minder ablenkend waren, was Saimi etwas überraschte, weil sie definitiv keinen Fußfetisch besaß. 

"Willst du die Liste alphabetisch oder nach Zeit geordnet?", fragte Saimi schließlich zurück, um eine Antwort noch etwas hinauszuzögern. Immerhin brachte ihr die Frage dieses Mal ein Lachen ein, welches durchaus echt und verflucht angenehm klang. Sie sollte ihn öfter zum Lachen bringen, beschloss sie, auch und gerade als Ausgleich für den doch recht holprigen Start, den sie hatten, an dem sie allerdings nicht allein die Schuld trug. 

Sie atmete tief durch. Sie war erwachsen, sie war verantwortungsbewusst und sie hatte Sam versprochen, dass sie zumindest versuchen würde, mit Balthazar zu reden, was auf jeden Fall eine Art Dialog beinhaltete. "Dass ich dich angeschrieen habe. Dass Esme dich angeschrieen hat. Dass ich dachte, du bespannerst mich, obwohl du gar nicht reingeschaut hast."

"Und?", bohrte Balthazar weiter nach und sah sie ausdruckslos an. 

"Und dass ich dir die Nase gebrochen habe. Nicht aber, dass ich dich vor Esme verteidigt habe, auch wenn du es gar nicht verdient hast", fügte Saimi hinzu und sah Balthazar zögerlich an. Dieser lächelte sie nun eindeutig zufrieden an, was ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzen ließ. Im matten Licht der Nachttischlampe funkelten seine Augen sie verschmitzt an, als er sie fragte: "So so, die Nase habe ich also verdient, aber nicht, dass du dich mit deiner besten Freundin gestritten hast. Ich habe fast den Eindruck, du magst mich nicht."

Sein Tonfall war jetzt jedoch eindeutig neckend und erleichtert seufzte Saimi auf. Zumindest verhielt sich Balthazar ihr gegenüber nicht mehr so abweisend und kalt, vielleicht hatte ihre Entschuldigung ja wirklich was gebracht. "Wann habe ich je das Gegenteil behauptet?", erwiderte sie und grinste ihn breit an als Zeichen, dass sie es nicht böse meinte. Balthazar lachte. "Stimmt auch wieder." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung glitt der Engel zu ihrer Hälfte des Bettes und beugte sich über sie, die Hände nur Zentimeter neben ihren Oberschenkeln in die Matratze gepresst. Sie konnte die Wärme seines Körpers spüren. Ihr stockte der Atem, während sich gleichzeitig ihr Herzschlag verdoppelte, als Balthazar immer näher kam und schließlich seine leicht stoppelige Wange an die ihre legte. "Beweisstück A", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und nur mit Mühe konnte sie ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als sein warmer Atem über ihr Ohr strich. Seine Lippen bewegten sich ihren Hals entlang und unwillkürlich lehnte Saimi den Kopf an die Wand, entblößte ihre Kehle. "Beweisstück B", fügte er hinzu und gab ihr einen Kuss aufs Schlüsselbein, wobei sie dieses Mal eindeutig ein Geräusch von sich gab, dessen Existenz sie bis in alle Ewigkeit leugnen würde. Balthazar lachte erneut leise und sein Mund bewegte sich wieder nach oben, ließ Saimi sich so viel mehr wünschen – und dabei fasste er sie noch nicht einmal an!

"Beweisstück C", schloss Balthazar seine Entdeckungstour schließlich ab und küsste Saimi sanft auf den Mund. Sie schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Gefühl der warmen Lippen auf den ihren und als Balthazar sich wieder zurück zog, beugte sie sich unwillkürlich vor, wollte ihn noch nicht gehen lassen. "Du schuldest mir noch eine richtige Entschuldigung", grinste er sie eindeutig selbstzufrieden an und Saimi lief rot an. Balthazar hatte sie vollkommen in ihren Bann gezogen und der Kommentar wirklich wie eine kalte Dusche, die sie jetzt mit Sicherheit nötig hatte. 

"Du bist ein Arsch", knurrte sie und schlug mit der Faust nach ihm, die er jedoch einfach abfing. Er hielt einfach nur ihre Hand fest und strich mit den Fingern über ihre Knöchel. "So schnell sind wir wieder bei blumigen Metaphern", grinste er und wich lachend auch die zweite Faust ab, hielt Saimis Arme in einem festen Griff, ohne ihr jedoch weh zu tun. 

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung seiner Hüfte hatte er sie umgedreht und flach aufs Bett gelegt, während er zwischen ihren Beinen niederkniete. Saimis Kopfkino lief auf Hochtouren und natürlich dachte sie NICHT darüber nach, was man mit dieser Art Gelenkigkeit noch alles anstellen konnte. Erschrocken keuchte sie auf, wehrte sich jedoch nicht. Balthazars blaue Augen bohrten sich in die ihren, hielten ihren Blick fest, als er sich herab beugte und sie erneut küsste. Und dieses Mal ließ Saimi ihn nicht so leicht davonkommen, als sie ihre Beine um seinen Körper schloss und ihn zu sich herab zog.

**Author's Note:**

> Gemeinschaftsarbeit von Saimi und Esmeralda. Auf fanfiktion.de unter dem Gemeinschaftsaccount Kelsa gepostet


End file.
